El Fin de los Tiempos
by Hime Mily
Summary: Crossover entre Sailor Moon y Guerreras Mágicas. Ubicación temporal, dos años de la vuelta de las guerreras mágicas a la Tierra, un año después del final de Sailor Moon Stars.
1. Doble Vida

**Capítulo I**

"**Doble vida"**

El sol resplandecía con intensidad, reflejándose en el majestuoso y apacible mar. Sus cálidas aguas cristalinas golpeaban con delicadeza las blancas arenas de la costa. Corría una suave brisa que hacía más ameno el clima. Aun así, hacía bastante calor, aunque el verano cefiriano no era tan agobiante como lo era en Tokio.

-¡Vamos Ascot!- dijo la joven de intensos ojos azules, mientras jalaba del brazo a su gran amigo, el palu. Llevaba una delicada bikini azul, sus cabellos celestes danzaban con la brisa de mar.- ¡Ven a nadar conmigo! - El joven lucía claramente avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Aún llevaba su túnica y su sombrero, pero sus pies estaban descalzos.

-¡Ya te he dicho que yo no sé nadar, Umi!

-Anda Ascot, no seas tímido. - interrumpió la morena de cabellos rosados, que se encontraba sentada en la arena a unos metros de ellos, junto a una jovencita de cabellos color fuego. También llevaba su bikini puesta, aunque, bueno, a decir verdad, no había mucha diferencia entre su traje de baño y su ropa habitual. - ¿No tienes calor con toda esa ropa? - continuo, solo para que el rostro del palu pasará de Rojo a bordo. Hikaru río. Ella llevaba una trikini roja, con un pronunciado escote, que hacía que sus pechos lucieran aún más exuberantes, y un tajo en su vientre, el que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto. A esas alturas, ya todo Céfiro sabía de los sentimientos del joven hechicero hacia la bella guerrera de Ceres. Todos menos la misma guerrera, claro está. Aunque Hikaru a veces pensaba que, en realidad, Umi se hacía la tonta para no tener que rechazar a su gran amigo.

-Vamos Ascot, solo a la orilla ¿sí? - dijo con una tierna sonrisa, que hizo ruborizar aún más al joven. – Vamos, no tengas miedo, Ceres no te hará daño, jamás se lo permitiría. - continuó guiñándole un ojo. Eso hizo que se sintiera aún más avergonzado. Suspiró. No había forma de decirle que no a Umi, ella era muy cabeza dura. Pero así le gustaba. Se dejó llevar hasta la orilla. Ella lo llevaba de la mano. La observó con detalle. Ella era tan perfecta. Y ese último tiempo se había puesto aún más hermosa, tenía una figura espléndida, sus pechos habían crecido bastante en los últimos años. El contoneo de su andar lo hacía excitarse. ¿Cómo podía verla sólo como a una amiga? Sintió el agua del mar acariciar sus pies. Se sentía bien. Casi como si fueran las caricias de su sirena. Umi volteó y lo miró con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le soltaba la mano. Ascot la observó de arriba abajo, admiró su cuerpo, ahora de frente. Era tan hermosa. Volvió a sonrojarse. Ella le hacía perder la razón, le despertaba tantos sentimientos nuevos. Sentía que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se metía dentro de su corazón.

Umi volvió a sonreír, su amigo la observaba en silencio. Rápidamente se separó de él y uso sus manos para salpicarlo con agua de mar. Ascot se sobresaltó. Ella lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Umi! – gritó, con cierta molestia. Toda la molestia que podía llegar a tener con su sirena. Umi se echó a reír.

Desde la playa, Hikaru y Caldina los observaban. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Caldina.

-Ese muchacho es demasiado tímido. ¡Jamás cambiará! Me preguntó si algún día se animará a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Quizás, sea mejor así…- dijo Hikaru. Bien sabía que su amiga seguía embobada por el gran maestro y que nada ni nadie podía quitarle la ilusión de hacer realidad su sueño. Una confesión por parte de Ascot, significaría un irremediable rechazo de la guerrera de Ceres, lo que, sin dudas, le rompería el corazón al palu.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde andarán los tortolitos? – Hikaru sonrió, mientras imaginaba que podían estar haciendo esos dos.

·.·´¯`·.·

-Ya detente Ferio. - dijo una avergonzada rubia, aprisionada contra una palmera, por aquel que decía ser el amor de su vida. Pero sus ojos y todo su cuerpo parecían implorarle a las manos inquietas del príncipe que sigan explorando su cuerpo.

Ella llevaba un bañador enterizo, de color verde manzana, un pareo blanco, con detalle de flores rosas la cubría de la cintura para abajo. Él volvió a besarla, sin mediar palabras, mientras sus manos traviesas acariciaban su espalda, y bajaban un poco más. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de su amado príncipe. Entre besos y caricias, la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar, se deseaban demasiado. Los dedos de ella se colaron entre sus verdes cabellos, y las manos de él se posaron en sus nalgas unos segundos, antes de buscar, "a ciegas", el nudo de su pareo. Sin dejar de besarla, sus sudorosas manos lo desataron, dejándolo caer libremente al suelo. Fuu abrió sus ojos de repente. Avergonzada, separó sus labios de los de él, al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello.

-Ferio…

-No me hagas esto Fuu...

\- ¡Ferio! Deberíamos volver. Los demás deben estarse preguntando donde hemos estado. - Las mejillas de Fuu estaban ruborizada. Se apresuró a levantar su pareo y lo ató a su cintura, lo más rápido y prolijo que sus manos temblorosas le permitieron. Ferio sonrió. Ella era tan correcta, tan tímida. Por eso la amaba tanto.

-Está bien, Fuu… no tienes porqué ponerte nerviosa, sabes que no haremos nada que tú no quieras… te esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario. Volvamos.

·.·´¯`·.·

Umi se envolvió con una toalla y observó a su mojado amigo escurrir su gorra. Río. Caldina le alcanzó una toalla al palu.

\- ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor que te quitarás toda esa ropa? - río la morena, mientras Ascot secaba su cabello con la toalla. Ascot volvió a sonrojarse.

-Oye, Ascot. - Umi se puso enfrente de su amigo y cerró los ojos. Las gotas de agua de sus ropas comenzaron a evaporarse una a una, hasta que quedó completamente seco. Ascot se miró sorprendido. Umi sonrió. - No puedo permitir que te enfermes por mi culpa. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Ascot volvió a sonrojarse. Umi se alejó de él y se sentó junto a su amiga. – Hoy es nuestro último día. - dijo, tras un profundo suspiro. Hikaru observó como el sol se perdía tras el mar. Las primeras estrellas aparecían en el horizonte. No dejaba de sorprenderle la cantidad de estrellas que podían verse en el cielo de Céfiro, muchos menos que pudieran verse hasta las galaxias.

\- Es verdad, esta semana paso demasiado rápido. En dos días comenzaremos el colegio.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, de verdad voy a echarlas mucho de menos… Desearía que papá me dejara cambiarme a la preparatoria a la que ustedes van. Pero sé que eso nunca pasará. Aún no sé cómo voy a hacer para evitar que me mande a estudiar a Inglaterra cuando termine el colegio.

-Vaya, vaya. – dijo la morena observando a los que se asomaban. Umi y Hikaru voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. – Hasta que se dignaron a volver… - dijo con cierta malicia, provocando el sonrojo de la introvertida rubia. - Fuu, tienes sarpullido en tu rostro y cuello. Creo que nuestro príncipe no se ha rasurado hoy. Eres muy desconsiderado Ferio, sabes que la piel de Fuu es muy sensible. - Hikaru y Umi rieron, y Fuu se puso aún más roja. Caldina siempre lograba avergonzarla.

\- Creo que ya es hora de volver. - dijo Hikaru, poniéndose de pie. A esas horas su blanca piel estaba enrojecida por el sol del verano cefiriano, había pasado toda la tarde sentada en la arena. La guerrera del fuego no se llevaba muy bien con las furiosas aguas de Ceres, prefería el calor del sol cefiriano. - Debemos estar en casa antes de las diez y aún tengo que armar mí bolso.

\- Quisiera no tener que irme. - continuo Umi, poniéndose de pie también.

\- Tampoco yo. - continuo Fuu, mientras miraba con cierta tristeza a su amado Ferio. - Pero Kuu sería capaz de venir a buscarme hasta aquí si no regreso. No olviden que ella nos cubrió con nuestra mentirita de las vacaciones en la playa.

\- Pues estamos en la playa no, así que, técnicamente, no estamos mintiendo. Claro, nuestras vacaciones eran más lejos que lo que nuestros padres piensan. - dijo Umi.

\- ¿Oigan, alguien ha visto a Mokona?

·.·´¯`·.·

Descansaba sobre la gruesa rama del viejo roble del jardín del lago, el árbol más viejo de todo el palacio, más viejo incluso que el gran maestro Clef. Era el final de un largo día de trabajo. Aunque, desde que Hikaru había delegado su poder de pilar en el pueblo cefiriano, no había demasiado que hacer, mucho menos desde que ellas habían logrado abrir el portal nuevamente, hacía casi un año atrás. Céfiro estaba en su mejor momento, mejor aún que cuando lo gobernaba Esmeralda. El clima era agradable en todo momento, la lluvia solo caía cuando los suelos pedían por ella, las plantas florecían todo el año, las flores tenían un aroma más hermoso y hasta los monstruos del bosque del silencio convivían armoniosamente con las personas y las demás criaturas. Las personas vivían en armonía, jamás había un conflicto, un robo, una riña, todos se respetaban, todos tenían una buena relación, al menos por respeto. Hasta los habitantes provenientes de los planetas vecinos, como resultado de los procesos migratorios interplanetarios, se habían adaptado a ese modo de vida pacifico.

Recorrió el jardín con la mirada, buscándolo. Sabía que allí lo encontraría. Pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, sentado en el árbol en el que le gustaba descansar. Corrió hacia él. Llevaba un short de jean y una musculosa blanca, de tiritas. Su largo cabello rojo estaba atado en una trenza. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por el sol, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se paró a los pies del árbol. El sintió su presencia, así que salto al suelo quedando frente a ella. No llevaba su armadura, tenía unos pantalones negros y una remera de manga corta del mismo color.

-Solo venía a despedirme. - dijo algo avergonzada. - Él la miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba esperando que volviera de su paseo por la playa para poder despedirse de ella hasta quién sabe cuándo. Cuando sus obligaciones en la Tierra le permitieran volver, eso siempre le decía ella. La tomo por la cintura y acercó su rostro al de ella, al mismo tiempo que la alzaba un poco, para acortar distancias. La extrovertida pelirroja cerro los ojos mientras sus labios recibían a los del espadachín. Se fundieron en un tierno y, a la vez, apasionado beso. El espadachín era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastaba con un beso o una mirada para expresar todos esos sentimientos que ardían en su interior.

Separaron sus labios cuando sintieron que necesitaban tomar aire. Él volvió a bajarla, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Hikaru abrió los ojos y lo observó.

\- Te amo, Lantis.

\- También te amo, Hikaru.

\- No quisiera tener que irme...- Latis la hizo callar poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

\- Tú no perteneces aquí, no sería justo que dejaras a tus amigos, tu familia y toda tu vida en la Tierra...

\- Sabes que lo haría... Nada me importa más que estar contigo. -Latis la abrazó con dulzura. Ella recargó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del espadachín.

\- Pero aun eres joven, tienes muchas cosas que vivir, terminar la escuela... Ya habrá tiempo para tomar decisiones...- No quería decirle que él también daría todo porque ella se quede a su lado, ni de sus ideas de dejar todo en Céfiro para ir tras ella. Volvió a besarla con dulzura. - Vayamos con Clef, se hace tarde, no debes tener problemas con tus padres.

·.·´¯`·.· Días después, en la Tierra ·.·´¯`·.·

Se detuvo ante el imponente edificio. Suspiró, mientras abrazaba su maletín. El colegio nunca había sido su lugar favorito, menos aún desde su aventura en aquel mágico mundo. Último año de preparatoria, luego tendría que ir a la Universidad. Tenía que... su padre jamás le permitiría no ir. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué le servía estudiar en la mejor preparatoria de Tokio? ¿O hacer una carrera en la mejor Universidad de Londres? Si lo que ella realmente deseaba era irse a vivir en Céfiro. Allí no le servirían de nada sus estudios. Si tan sólo se animara a confesarle sus sentimientos al gurú, si tan sólo fuera correspondida. Entonces sí, no habría nada ni nadie que la convenza de volver a la Tierra. Miró hacia arriba. Necesitaba tomar fuerzas para ingresar, para volver a la realidad, después de las últimas semanas, esas semanas que se parecían tanto a un sueño hecho realidad. Caminó despacio, dispuesta a ingresar. Entonces, una extraña sensación la invadió.

Una joven de cabellos azules, cortos, pasó al lado suyo. Y se le estremeció la piel. La observó pasar a su lado. Ella volteó a verla. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y, en ese instante, fue como que el tiempo se detuviera. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Ella también lo había sentido?

·.·´¯`·.·

Ingresó al aula con una sonrisa en su rostro y una energía que cualquiera envidiaría a esas horas de la mañana. La positividad era su mejor cualidad. No importaba que tan mal estén las cosas, o que tanto extrañara a su amado espadachín, siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Buscó a su amiga entre los presentes. La encontró sentada en el último puesto de la fila, junto a la ventana. Estaba feliz de que ese año les tocara varias clases juntas, aunque sería plenamente feliz si Umi pudiera estar con ellas. Corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Buenos días, Fuu! - dijo con un tono elevado

\- ¡Karu-cham! ¿Cómo has estado? - Hikaru puso su maletín en el banco de al lado y se sentó.

\- He vuelto a soñar con Céfiro... Realmente quisiera que no tengamos que irnos...- Fuu suspiró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡Lo siento, Fuu! Sé lo difícil que es para ti separarte de Ferio.

\- Volvió a pedirme matrimonio...-

\- ¿En serio? Él nunca se rinde, ¿verdad? Oye, Fuu... ¿No has pensado en aceptar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría? ¿Qué explicación les daría a mis padres?

\- Es cierto... esto de tener una vida secreta no es tan sencillo.

\- Una doble vida. - suspiró Fuu. - Supongo que, en algún momento, tendremos que decidirnos por alguna...

\- Si…- Hikaru medito en silencio unos minutos. Su amiga tenía razón, por más que deseara más que nada en el mundo quedarse en Céfiro, no podría dejar, así como así su vida en la tierra, a sus padres, a sus hermanos. ¿Qué explicación podría darles? No podría irse sin decirles nada, sufrirían mucho al no saber que fue de ella. Pero ¿contarles? ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué emigraría a otro planeta? ¿A un planeta al que, quizás, ellos nunca podrían ir?

La risa exagerada de una de sus compañeras de clase el saco de sus pensamientos. Desvío la mirada hacia el primer asiento, dónde las jovencitas se encontraban. La rubia de largo cabello lacio reía sin parar. Creía haberla vista alguna vez por los pasillos de la escuela, pero estaba segura de que era la primera vez que compartían clase. Estaba junto a una joven que tenía aspecto de mayor, de cabellos castaños, atados en una cola de caballo y expresivos ojos verdes. Una extraña sensación la invadió. Ellas tenían un aura particular, una esencia especial, se sentía como ¿magia? Pero que tontería, ¿magia en la Tierra? Claro que no podía ser posible.

De repente, la joven de cabellos dorados volteo a verla. Desvío la mirada incómoda. ¿Acaso ella había notado que la miraba fijamente?

\- ¿Ocurre algo Hikaru? - pregunto su amiga.

-Ni, nada… Es solo que…- Fuu observó a las jóvenes de los primeros asientos.

\- Es cierto… yo también puedo sentirlo… Ellas, son diferentes…

\- Un misterioso poder las rodea…

La profesora ingreso en ese momento, y pidió a sus alumnos que tomen sus asientos y saquen sus carpetas. Hikaru tomo sus útiles, pero no pudo concentrarse en esa clase ese día. Ni en la siguiente, y la que vino después. Tenía una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien y esas jóvenes, sin dudas, tenían algo que ver. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¿Acaso su sensación era cierta? ¿Ellas tenían poderes? ¿La magia era posible en la Tierra?

* * *

_N/A_

Bueno, empecé con todo esta historia jaja, creo que me quedó muy hot para ser el primer capítulo. Espero les guste. hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Guerreras Mágicas, pero nunca me animé. A decir verdad, se me complica bastante escribir sobre Sailor Moon, pero bueno, veremos que tal me sale. Aquí el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.


	2. Premonición

**Capítulo II**

"**Premonición"**

El sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte, pero la poderosa sacerdotisa ya se encontraba arrodillada frente al fuego sagrado, llevando a cabo sus oraciones de matutinas. No podía permitirse comenzar su rutina sin antes pedir a sus ancestros que guíen su camino. Estaba incómoda esa mañana, tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación de que la tranquilidad volvería a alejarse de sus vidas. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sea sólo una sensación. Oró porque la paz y la tranquilidad no se aleje de sus vidas. Sin embargo, el fuego sagrado pronto le demostró que sus miedos no eran infundados. Pudo verlo. Una poderosa luz dorada. La Torre Tokio. La silueta de una mujer asechando desde las sombras. Tres jóvenes a las que no pudo verles el rostro. Después de eso, todo era desastre y desolación. Las calles de la ciudad estaban completamente en ruinas, sumidas en una inmensa y aterradora oscuridad.

Salió del transe asustaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Acaso una visión del fin de los tiempos tal como lo conocían? ¿Un nuevo enemigo asechaba la tranquilidad, ponía en peligro su mundo?

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

_Oscuro. Muy oscuro. Corría por las calles, sin rumbo, llorando a mares. De pronto, la oscuridad se vio interrumpida con una luz dorada. Una luz brillante, cegadora. Se alzaba sobre la Torre Tokio, en forma vertical, hacia el cielo. No podía ver dónde terminaba. _

_La silueta de una mujer se interpuso en su camino. No era clara, pero la hizo estremecerse. _

_-Los talismanes. Los tres talismanes para el fin de los tiempos. - dijo una voz que no supo de donde vino. La poderosa luz que antes había visto se expandió, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Amargas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos._

ஐ..

\- ¡No! - gritó, mientras se sentaba en la cama. La gata que dormía a sus pies despertó sobresaltada. Vio como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se acercó a ella, preocupada.

-Usagi… que ocurre Usagi.- la joven de cabellos dorados la abrazo con fuerza, no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

-Sólo fue… un sueño…- dijo casi en un susurro. Pero aquellas palabras no se quitaban de su mente. Los tres talismanes, el fin de los tiempos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. La última vez que Sailor Saturn había despertado, casi no había podido evitar que el fin de la humanidad aconteciera. ¿Acaso los tiempos de paz se acababan de nuevo? ¿Es que, acaso, alguna vez podría vivir sin tener que luchar?

El amanecer la sorprendió casi sin poder dormir. Así que, cuando su despertador sonó ya estaba lista para comenzar su día. Había tenido otras pesadillas, aunque no tan intensas. Bajo a desayunar a tiempo, cosa que no era común en ella. Se esforzó por llevar una sonrisa en su rostro. Le había costado demasiado convencer a Luna de que todo estaba bien. Y, a pesar de ello, no estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Aun así, daría su mejor esfuerzo para hacer como que nada había pasado. No quería preocupar a sus amigas, ni a Mamoru. Ahora que llevaban una vida normal, sin batallas ni enemigos, solo quería que todo siga así, al menos hasta el momento en que deba asumir el trono de la Tierra.

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Un día como cualquier otro. Clases y más clases aburridas, que, creía, nunca le iban a servir en su vida. Después de todo, iba a casarse con Mamoru después de terminar la escuela y, años más tarde, sería la reina del planeta. De un planeta con reglas totalmente diferentes, con una realidad opuesta a la de aquellos días, un mundo hecho totalmente a su voluntad y totalmente dependiente del Cristal de Plata y se sus rezos. ¿Qué sentido tenía estudiar?

Sus amigas la esperaban en la puerta de entrada. Ese día no les había tocado ninguna materia juntas, así que solo se habían visto en el almuerzo. Había quedado en ir a tomar un helado, en lo que hacían tiempo a que Rei y Ami terminarán con sus actividades extraescolares, y así juntarse en el templo, como lo hacían a menudo.

Las saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal como todos los días. Como si nada hubiera pasado aquella noche, como si no tuviera esa sensación de que algo no estaba nada bien. La joven de cabellos castaños rodeo su cuello con su brazo. Tenía la fuerza de un hombre, además de que le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura.

-Llegas tarde…- le dijo. Claro que eso no era nada extraño en ella.

\- ¿Estas bien, Usagi?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios.- Luces como si no hubieras dormido anoche.

-Ah, sí. - río Usagi, algo incómoda. - Estuve leyendo historietas hasta tarde… ¡Se me pasó la hora! - una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de las jóvenes.

-Tú nunca cambias. - caminaron hasta la salida del establecimiento. Al llegar al portón, se sorprendieron al ver un lujoso auto color azul parar en la entrada.

El auto era manejado por una hermosa jovencita de cabellos celestes. Ella se apresuró a bajar de su auto. La observaron embelesadas. Era alta y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, su largo cabello celeste llegaba hasta su cola. Llevaba el uniforme de un prestigioso colegio, pollera celeste, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Unas costosas gafas de sol, la hacía lucir aún más misteriosa.

\- ¿Ya vieron? Es muy hermosa. - dijo Usagi con una sonrisa en su rostro y una notoria emoción en sus ojos.

\- Ese uniforme… ella asiste a la preparatoria más cara y prestigiosa de todo Japón. - observó Makoto. - Se nota que es adinerada, ¿que estará haciendo por acá?

La joven se quitó las gafas y las observó. Estaban a una distancia considerable, pero podían sentir su mirada penetrante en ellas. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Usagi. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Ella era… diferente. Por unos segundos, sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

-Usa-cham, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… es que… ¿no lo sientes, Mina? - Minako observó a la joven y, entonces, entendió. Una poderosa energía la rodeaba. Pero no podía estar segura de que era esa sensación. De repente, la joven desvió la mirada de las suyas y, sonriendo, levantó su brazo, saludando a alguien más. Las tres voltearon a ver a las jóvenes que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

\- Ellas...- dijo Minako, recordando lo que había sentido días atrás, cuando ellas la observaban en el salón de clases. Si Usagi también lo había sentido, entonces ya no podía tener dudas. ¿Acaso se trataría de un nuevo enemigo?

Las jóvenes se acercaron a ella y las tres se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora recuerdo! - dijo, de repente, Makoto. - ¡Ella es Umi Ryusaaki! Por eso se me hacía familiar– Minako y Usagi se sorprendieron al oír su nombre.

\- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Usagi, curiosa. Mientras, desde lejos, observaba como la joven de cabellos celestes se subía a su carro, ahora acompañada de sus amigas. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Minako

-Tú siempre tan despistada, Usagi. Umi Ryusaaki es la única hija del empresario más importante de Japón, es la heredera de una gran fortuna. Con frecuencia sale en los periódicos y medios de comunicación y hasta ha hecho algunos trabajos como modelo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Modelo! No me sorprende, ella es muy hermosa.

-Me pregunto cómo alguien de su nivel tiene amigas que asisten a esta preparatoria. - dijo Makoto, mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla.

Esa tarde, en casa de Reí, entre tazas de té y charlas sobre chicos y tareas escolares, no pudieron evitar que salga el tema de la adinerada joven amiga de sus compañeras de clase.

-¿Umi Ryusaaki?- se sorprendió Ami. -Es cierto, ella asiste a mí escuela. - acotó, recordando el extraño encuentro que había tenido con ella en la entrada el primer día de clases. Entonces, también había tenido una extraña sensación al cruzarla.

-Vaya, ¿en serio? Asistes al mismo colegio que la heredera más importante de Japón, sin dudas fue un gran cambio, Ami.

-Es cierto…- dijo, sonrojada. Recordó el momento en el que le habían ofrecido media beca en la importante institución en la que se formaba lo mejor de la élite de Japón. Le había dolido mucho tener que separarse de sus amigas, pero era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

-Entonces, Reí… dime, ¿tú no has visto nada? ¿No has tenido alguna visión? ¿Un presentimiento? ¿Acaso algún enemigo nuevo? - se apresuró a preguntar Minako, que solía tomarse muy a pecho su rol de guardiana líder. Sus constantes preguntas hicieron estremecer a Usagi. ¿Acaso esa extraña energía que rodeaba a esas jóvenes tenía algo que ver con su sueño? Parecía que la paz y la tranquilidad nunca sería parte de sus vidas, que cada vez que parecían llevar una vida normal algo nuevo volvía a suceder. Había preferido no hablarles de sus sueños, de su presentimiento, para no preocuparlas, pero, aun así, ahí estaban, temiendo lo peor, de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo… - titubeó Reí, mientras su mente divagaba por las visiones que había tenido esa mañana. La realidad es que, si había sentido una presencia maligna hacía unos días, una poderosa energía que andaba dando vueltas por la ciudad, y que tenía su epicentro en la Torre Tokio. Pero prefería no mencionarlo hasta no estar totalmente segura de que significaba una amenaza.

-Oigan, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por esto. - interrumpió Usagi.- Quizás no haya nada malo en ellas. Hay muchas personas que tienen habilidades especiales y eso no significa que se trate de un enemigo, ¿no es así? No deberíamos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones.

\- Tienes razón, Usa-cham… Quizás nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Aun así, creo que me acercaré a ellas, quizás pueda hacerme su amiga, así las podré vigilar de cerca y podremos estar seguras de que todo está bien.

-Pero, Minako…

\- ¡No olvides que nosotras debemos asegurarnos de que estés a salvo, princesa! Nunca está de más ser precavidas. - dijo poniéndose de pie. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Usagi, al ver como los ojos de su extrovertida amiga adquirían un brillo especial.

-Mina tiene razón. - continuo Ami.- Creo que me tocará acercarme a la adinerada heredera.

-Chicas…

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Observaba por la ventana del departamento. La Torre Tokio se alzaba entre los altos edificios de la metrópoli. Desde allí podía verse todo su esplendor. Su cúpula roja y blanca destacaba en el paisaje de la ciudad. Aunque a esas horas de la noche no se distinguían bien sus colores, si las luces que la iluminaban. A su lado, podía verse una hermosa Luna Llena. La Luna siempre le daba tranquilidad. Era como si, con tan solo verla, sintiera toda la protección del palacio lunar. Era de madrugada. Llevaba puesta una camisa suya de color blanca, sin nada abajo, más que su ropa interior. Su cabello estaba suelto, raras veces lo llevaba así. Suspiró. ¿Acaso su sueño sería cierto? Sentía una poderosa energía proveniente de aquella torre. Una energía diferente, algo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Era acaso un nuevo enemigo? ¿O era que sus poderes eran cada vez más fuertes, que le permitían sentir cosas que antes no sentía? Aun así, no estaba segura de que esa energía que sentía sea una energía maligna.

Él se le acercó. Sintió su aliento detrás de ella, pero no volteó, continuó observando la torre casi hipnotizada. La abrazó por la espalda y beso su nuca. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, su torso estaba desnudo. Tenía un estado físico que cualquiera envidiaría, le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura. Ella permaneció mirando por la ventana. Aunque le agradaba sentirlo cerca, seguía teniendo esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Me vas a decir que ocurre? - preguntó, casi en un susurro. Ella guardo silencio. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir que le hiciera pensar que nada pasaba. Él la conocía demasiado. Podía llegar a engañar a sus amigas, pero a él nunca. – Puedo sentirlo, Usako, sé que algo te preocupa. Dime qué has sentido.

-Es la Torre, siento una energía muy poderosa que emana de ella. - Mamoru levantó la vista hacia la torre, aún sin soltarla a ella. Siempre había sentido que había algo especial en ese monumento, siempre había sentido esa particular energía a su alrededor, como si allí todo fuera posible.

-Usako.- Mamoru cerró los ojos y le tocó la frente. Entonces pudo verlo. La oscuridad, la luz proveniente de la Torre Tokio y esa mujer, esa extraña voz. Luego, el silencio de la destrucción. A las sombras, las siluetas de tres jóvenes. Rápidamente retiro la mano de su frente, como si se tratara de un caldero hirviendo. Ella también se sobresaltó. Lo había visto, era su sueño, aunque... ¿Quiénes eran esas jóvenes a los pies de la Torre Tokio?

Volteó a mirarlo. Mamoru pudo notar una mezcla de temor y tristeza en su mirada. Sus visiones no solían fallar. Nunca. La abrazó con fuerza, sin decir nada. Ella recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Permanecieron así, durante algunos minutos.

-No te preocupes Usako. Yo te protegeré siempre. – dijo, por fin él. - Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, en esta vida o en la siguiente. Recuerda que el destino siempre nos volverá a unir. - Usagi separó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos. Claro que lo sabía, ellos permanecerían juntos, en esta vida o en la siguiente. Pero morir no estaba en sus planes, no ahora. De hecho, no en los próximos mil años, al menos. Él acercó su rostro al de ella. Usagi cerró los ojos, mientras sus labios recibían los de su amado. La Luna, testigo de lo que había sucedido en esa habitación esa noche, los iluminaba a través del ventanal. De repente, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Su piel se estremeció y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Él pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir lo mismo que ella sintió. Se separaron y miraron nuevamente por la ventana.

La Torre Tokio resplandecía. Una extraña luz dorada se alzó sobre ella. No era tan intensa como la de su sueño, pero allí estaba, una luz que salía desde la Torre Tokio y ascendía en forma vertical, hacia los cielos.

-Eso es…- dijo Usagi. Mamoru se aproximó a la ventana, poniéndose al lado de Usagi. Apoyando sus manos en el vidrio, observó aquella extraña energía que salía desde la Torre.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Despertó sobresaltada, se sentó en su tatami de un salto. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Sentía unas fuertes punzadas. Separó las sábanas y se puso de pie. Las imágenes de sus visiones pasaron por su mente. Se acercó a la entrada de su casa. La noche era cálida, agradable, pero se respiraba una energía muy poderosa, una energía que, sin dudas, traía un mal presagio. Observó al cielo, entonces pudo ver esa extraña luz. Esa luz, como en su sueño. Desde el templo no podía verse la Torre Tokio, pero la luz provenía de allí, del lugar en donde se erguía el monumento.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba nerviosa, preocupada, un miedo inusitado la invadió. Si sus visiones eran ciertas (y la realidad era que nunca fallaban), no sólo Tokio, si no todo el mundo estaría en peligro. Esa energía era demasiado poderosa, mucho más de lo que hubiera sentido antes. ¿Estarían en presencia del inicio del fin? ¿El fin de los tiempos tal como los conocía? ¿Un final inevitable? ¿Un final que ni siquiera ella pudiera evitar? Corrió hacia dentro del templo, se arrodilló junto al fuego sagrado y comenzó a orar.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Caminaban por las calles peatonales del centro, cuando aquella luz dorada se alzó sobre la Torre Tokio. Apenas salían de uno de los karaokes más conocidos de la ciudad. Salir los viernes por la noche y volver a casa a altas horas de la madrugada era algo que solían hacer con frecuencia. Más desde que el señor Ryusaaki le había regalado a Umi ese lujoso auto que ahora manejaba. Y sus salidas siempre terminaban en el centro de Tokio, muy cerca de la torre que les había cambiado la vida hacía ya casi tres años. Después de la salida venían los regaños del señor Ryusaaki, claro. Qué una niña como ella no debería andar por las calles, de noche, y sin custodia, que todo el mundo sabía quién era y podrían querer secuestrarla para pedir una recompensa, que sólo debería juntarse con chicas de su nivel social. ¿Qué podía saber él? Había luchado contra monstruos horrendos, ¿iba a tener miedo a que la secuestren o intenten robarle?

Caminaban por la transitada peatonal, transitada aun a esas horas, disfrutando del agradable clima primaveral. Los cerezos aún estaban en flor, había algunos por aquellas calles. Estaban a punto de volver al estacionamiento en el que Umi había dejado su auto, cuando una extraña sensación las invadió. Las tres levantaron la vista, hacia la punta de la Torre Tokio. Y allí estaba. Esa luz dorada, tan extraña y, a la vez, tan familiar.

-¡El portal!- se apresuró a decir Hikaru. Observando a su alrededor, las demás personas seguían cada una en su asunto, parecía que nadie más que ellas tres podían ver aquel extraño suceso.

-No puede ser...- dijo Fuu.- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hikaru ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la torre. Umi y Fuu se miraron y, luego corrieron tras ella. Mientras iban hacia la torre, Umi volvió a mirar hacia arriba y notó que la luz se desvanecía.

Alcanzaron a Hikaru a los pies de la torre, cuando ella se detuvo ante la imposibilidad de ingresar.

-¡Karu!- gritó Umi, al alcanzarla. Hikaru permaneció erguida, con su mirada perdida.

-¿Qué... qué fue eso?- preguntó, aun sin voltear.- Nadie más que nosotras o Clef puede abrir el portal...

-No pudo haber sido él, ¿verdad? Es decir, para que querría...- dijo Umi, sin atreverse a continuar.

-Esto no está bien… tengo un mal presentimiento… deberíamos ir allá...- dijo Hikaru, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Cálmate, Karu-cham. - interrumpió Fuu. Es de noche, no hay forma de que podamos subir, tampoco podemos desaparecer, así como así. Lo mejor será volver a casa y esperar hasta mañana, temprano.

-Es cierto, si no vuelvo a casa, papá es capaz de llamar hasta la Interpol. Volvamos, ya mañana podremos trasportarnos a Céfiro.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ EL DIA SIGUIENTE ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Observaban la imagen de la joven de cabellos celestes en el monitor traslúcido de la base secreta. Las cuatro guardianas estaban paradas detrás de Luna. Minako llevaba a Artemis en sus brazos.

Usagi permanecía al margen, sentada en una silla contra una de las paredes de la guarida, con Mamoru a su lado. Él la tomaba de los hombros, como intentando calmarla. También estaban en silencio.

-Umi Ryusaaki… - dijo Luna, mientras introducía información a la supercomputadora a través del teclado. – 17 años, último año de preparatoria. Es la heredera de una gran fortuna. Las empresas Ryusaaki están valuadas en un billón de dólares. – La imagen en la pantalla iba cambiando, mostrando imágenes de las empresas propiedad del padre de la joven. - Quizás gracias a la fortuna de su padre, ella se ha hecho conocida en el mundo de farándula. - continuo mientras aparecían imágenes de revistas de chimentos, en los que la joven salía, algunas veces modelando, otras veces, como víctima de algún paparazzi mientras hacía compras en algún lujoso shopping o simplemente paseando por las calles de Tokio. Luna se detuvo en una imagen, en la que se la podía ver junto a dos jovencitas, una de cabellos color fuego, y una rubia de anteojos. Se encontraban junto a la ventana en el mirador de la Torre Tokio. Sin dudas, algún paparazzi la había fotografiado sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

-Son ellas. - se apresuró a decir Minako, al reconocer a las jóvenes que eran sus compañeras de clase.

-Hikaru y Fuu. Ellas asisten a nuestra escuela. Su amistad es extraña, todos lo comentan. Hikaru es muy popular y extrovertida, en cambio Fuu, es una chica reservada y muy estudiosa, del tipo de chicas que prefieren pasar desapercibidas. - continuo Makoto. Una amistad extraña, sin dudas, de las que no suelen darse en la preparatoria. Como cuando Usagi se hizo amiga de una jovencita con el IQ más alto de todo Japón.

Los rostros de las jóvenes no llegaban a verse bien en la imagen, puesto que estaban de costado. Pero Luna logro extraer sus características con el computador y así rastrear información sobre ellas. Entonces, la imagen del rostro de Hikaru apareció en la pantalla.

-Hikaru Shidou, 17 años. Último año de preparatoria. Su familia es dueña de la escuela de Kendo más importante de Tokio. – En la pantalla aparecieron imágenes de la escuela propiedad de los padres de Hikaru, una reconocida escuela de kendo, no solo por la excelencia de sus profesores sino también por los años que llevaba en el rubro. Luego, la imagen cambió a la joven de cabellos rubios. - Fuu Hououji, 17 años, último año de preparatoria. Durante toda la primaria y secundario, asistió a un prestigioso colegio privado para niños superdotados. Tiene un IQ de 289. Obtuvo el primer lugar en la competencia nacional de arquería, el año pasado.

Desde donde estaba, Usagi escuchaba con atención, pero no emitía sonido. Tres jóvenes. Tres, como en su visión. ¿Acaso ellas tenían algo que ver con esa luz?

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Todos en el palacio se sorprendieron de verlas nuevamente ese día. Todos, hasta el mago Clef. Aunque todos en Céfiro ya se habían aprendido casi de memoria el calendario gregoriano y sabían a la perfección que en la Tierra era fin de semana, por lo tanto, no había escuela.

De repente, Clef se encontró con tres alarmadas jovencitas en el salón del trono, con cientos de preguntas sobre el portal.

\- ¿Qué el portal se abrió en la madrugada? - preguntó Clef, sorprendido. Era casi imposible que el portal se abriera y él no pudiera sentirlo. De hecho, hacía apenas unos minutos, se había sorprendido al sentir la energía del portal que las había llevado hasta allí.

-Estoy segura de que eso fue, Gurú Clef.- se apresuró a decir Hikaru.- Pero el único que puede abrir el portal, además de nosotras, eres tú... ¿o no es así?- Clef tragó saliva, mientras mantenía el silencio. Sabía que había alguien más con el poder del abrir portales entre ambos mundos, de eso y mucho más. Y, además, ella tenía el poder de pasar desapercibida. Eso explicaría porque nunca sintió la energía del portal. Pero, ¿Qué razones podría tener para abrirlo? Sabía cuán poderosa era, pero aún había muchas cosas de esa criatura que desconocía. Solo podía asegurar que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, nada bueno podía esperar.

-¡Clef!- gritó Umi, ante el silencio del mago.- ¿Hay alguien más que pueda abrir el portal?- insistió.

-Claro que no…- dijo Clef, tratando de evitar los expresivos ojos de la guerrera de Ceres. - No que yo sepa… - continuo, haciéndose el desentendido. Pero su respuesta no convenció a ninguna de las tres muchachas. -Hasta donde yo sé, no hay nada de lo que ustedes deban preocuparse. No sé qué fue esa luz que vieron, pero no deberían apresurarse a sacar conclusiones…. Ahora, ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechan el día? Estoy seguro de que todos estarán contentos de verlas de nuevo...

* * *

_N/A_

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí subiendo el capítulo II. Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, hacia tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un crossover de mis dos series favoritas, y tengo muchas ideas, espero poder llevarlas a cabo sin extenderme demasiado jeje._

_Gracias a _ , El Grinder y SupergodzillaSailorCosmos mis tres primeros reviews en esta historia.

Espero les guste este segundo capítulo y espero seguir así de inspirada para que no me lleve otros 10 años terminar esta nueva historia jajajaja

Besos a todos los que me leen! Me agarada tenerlos por aquí


	3. ¿Enemigas?

Capítulo III

¿Enemigas?

Caminaba por el parque del colegio abrazando su netbook. En su brazo, colgaba una pequeña bolsa con galletas que Makoto había preparado el fin de semana. El parque del colegio era realmente inmenso, muy hermoso y bien cuidado, casi como un sueño. Tenía unas horas libres, puesto que su profesora de matemáticas estaba enferma ese día así que decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo donde pueda leer algún libro, o abrir su netbook y rastrear información de esas extrañas chicas, quizás buscarlas en Facebook o alguna otra red social.

Esa prestigiosa escuela era cien veces mejor que su antigua preparatoria, sin dudas, estudiando allí tendría un futuro prometedor. Aun así, se sentía extraña, sentía que no encajaba en aquel lugar de tanta gente con los bolsillos llenos y el alma vacía. Sus compañeros de clase la miraban desde arriba, como queriendo demostrar su superioridad. Claro, todos en la escuela sabían que ella tenía media beca y eso era suficiente para que la hagan a un lado, la gente de su alcurnia no podía juntarse con una becada. De repente se sintió como hacía años, antes de conocer a Usagi, cuando todo en su vida era el estudio, aquellos tiempos de soledad en los que no tenía ningún amigo.

Llego hasta un área bastante alejada del edificio, ni siquiera sé había dado cuenta de que se había alejado tanto. Pero, al menos, allí estaría lejos de las miradas y chismes de sus compañeros. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando un buen lugar donde sentarse, a la sombra de un árbol, después de todo, estaba haciendo mucho calor, demasiado para ser primavera. Fue cuánto la vio. La joven de cabellos celestes estaba sentada en el suelo, con su espalda recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol, sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Se la veía triste o, al menos, eso le pareció. En cierta forma, se vio a ella misma, alejada del mundo, buscando un refugio donde pudiera escapar de la gente con la que no se sentía cómoda. Se preguntó qué haría allí sentada, sola. Recordó el plan de hacerse su amiga. Era como si el destino se la estuviera sirviendo en bandeja, allí estaba, sola, esperando que ella se acerque y ejecute el plan. Nunca había sido buena para hacer amigos, ni tampoco rompiendo el hielo. Si Usagi estuviera allí, sin dudas, ya estaría hablando amistosamente con ella. Pero ¿ella? Ella era demasiado tímida. De hecho, cientos de veces se había preguntado qué sería de su vida si Usagi no se hubiera acercado a ella. Suspiró, como para tomar fuerzas. Y entonces se acercó.

Se paró a su lado, pero ella parecía tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la sintió acercarse.

-Hola… - dijo tímidamente. La joven levantó la mirada y la observó sorprendida. En el momento en que sus miradas se entrelazaron tuvo, otra vez, esa extraña sensación, como aquella vez, cuando se la cruzó en la entrada del colegio. Su piel se estremeció, ella tenía una energía especial, un aura extraña, diferente. Sin embargo, a la vez, sintió cierta familiaridad, como si hubiera algo que las uniera. Pudo notar cierta tristeza en sus profundos ojos azules. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? - preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Eso la puso aún más nerviosa. – Mí nombre es Ami Mizuno, voy en el último año. - dijo tratando de lucir lo más amistosa posible. - Tu eres Umi Ryusaaki, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo sentarme? - Umi suspiró. Claro que no le sorprendía que esa chica la conozca, después de todo, ella salía en tantas revistas de chimentos como cualquier actriz famosa. Lo que si le sorprendía era que fuera justamente ella quien se acercara, ella que le despertaba sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Ella parecía estar envuelta por algún tipo de ¿magia? Magia, en la Tierra, eso no era posible ¿o sí? Aun así, creía que ella era especial.

-Claro, siéntate. - dijo fríamente. Ami se sentó a su lado, dejó su laptop apoyada sobre el césped, abrió la bolsita que llevaba consigo y se la ofreció. - ¿Quieres una? - Umi la observó en silencio.- Las hizo mí amiga, están deliciosas. Los dulces son buenos para aliviar la tristeza. - Umi tomo una

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad? No te había visto en el colegio antes.

-Comencé este año, me sorprende que no lo sepas.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?

-Porque soy la nueva becada, todo el colegio lo sabe. - Umi sonrió. Había estado tan metida en sus "cosas" que ni siquiera sé enteraba de los nuevos chismes del colegio. La verdad era que desde su visita al "País de Nunca Jamás" ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasará a su alrededor. - Tal vez no deberían verte hablando conmigo...- Umi rio ante el comentario de la joven de cabellos cortos.

-No deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen los demás, aquí todos se creen superiores sólo por contar con unos cuantos millones en sus cuentas bancarias. La gente de alta sociedad es demasiado hipócrita.

-Entonces, ¿por eso estar aquí sola?

-Hace tiempo que perdí en interés en relacionarme con esas personas. - Umi le dio probada a la galleta que Ami le había convidado. - Mmm, está deliciosa... Tu amiga es muy buena cocinera. - Ami sonrió. Ella era agradable, la primera persona en ese colegio que no la trataba como si fuera menos. Y parecía sincera, pero no debía olvidar que ella podía ser un enemigo, debía tener cuidado.

-Tú eres diferente...- dijo Ami, de repente. Umi la observó. Esa chica era algo extraña, podía sentir era aura que la rodeaba, ella parecía ser una persona fuerte y valiente, pero, sin embargo, se comportaba como alguien tímida e insegura. - Eres la primera persona en este colegio que me hace sentir una más.- Umi sonrió. Recordó el momento en el que había dejado de hablarle a las que había llamado "amigas". Amigas. Aquellas niñas caprichosas a las que sus papás llenaban de lujos estaban lejos de ser verdaderas amigas. Céfiro la había cambiado tanto, de repente la ropa de moda y las lujosas fiestas habían dejado de importarle, todo aquello en lo que se basaba su mundo le parecía insulso y vacío, el mundo de repente era muy injusto. Lo único que deseaba era que llegara el próximo fin de semana para volver a Céfiro o, por lo menos, que sea la hora de salida para poder ver a sus amigas.

\- Eres muy linda, Ami… Si tan solo se dieran una oportunidad de conocerte... Lo siento, fui un poco descortés, la verdad es que vine a este lugar alejado porque no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie. Me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí.

-Supongo que también buscaba un lugar donde esconderme del mundo. - comentó Ami, y ambas rieron. Después de todo, parecía que tenían muchas cosas en común. Aunque lejos estaban de imaginarse cuánto. - Lamento si te incomode.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar, es agradable conocer a alguien como tú en esta escuela. Creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien. – Umi se puso de pie, y extendió su mano hacia ella. - Te gustaría dar un paseo por el colegio… Aún debe haber lugares que no conoces, ¿no es así? - Ami la miró sorprendida.

\- La verdad es que solo conozco los salones en los que he tenido clase. - dijo, tomando su mano.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

La clase de gimnasia de esa tarde se vio interrumpida por una fuerte tormenta que se desató casi de repente. No dejaba de ser extraño, la primavera no era época de lluvias, y, menos aún, tan intensas. El clima estaba bastante extraño en Tokio, hacía ya unos años. Se desataban tormentas en épocas en las que no eran frecuentes, hacia demasiado calor todo el año, y cada vez eran más frecuentes los terremotos y tornados. Claro que no era algo exclusivo de Tokio, si no catástrofes que ocurrían en todas partes del mundo.

Usagi caminó por los pasillos de la escuela. Al suspenderse la clase de gimnasia tenía un par de horas libres, así que pensó en buscar a sus amigas. Las clases de gimnasia era comunes a todas las divisiones, así que, como ella, tendrían algún tiempo libre. Casi estaba llegando al aula en el que ellas cursaban cuando se cruzó con una jovencita de cabellos color fuego. Ella estaba parada junto a la ventana, observando hacia afuera con cierta tristeza en su mirada. Usagi la reconoció, sin dudas era ella, no sólo por sus peculiares cabellos rojos, si no por esa poderosa energía que la rodeaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó amistosamente. Entonces observó por la ventana y pudo ver hacia donde estaba mirando ella. Desde ese piso podía verse la cima de la Torre Tokio, nunca lo había notado. La verdad era que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a aquella torre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La lluvia caía con intensidad, los nubarrones negros se iluminaban por los constantes relámpagos. Jamás había visto una tormenta semejante a esa altura del año. La temporada de lluvias aun no llegaba, ¿qué se podía esperar entonces?

Hikaru la observó por algunos segundos. Podía sentir una poderosa energía que la rodeaba. Ella tenía un aura especial, por alguna razón le recordaba un poco a la princesa Esmeralda.

-Si… lo siento… ¿te conozco? - pregunto Hikaru.

-No, no… perdón si te incomode, es solo que te vi un poco triste y sola, por eso me acerque… Me llamo Usagi Tsukino.- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Hikaru… Hikaru Shidou.- Al tomar la mano de Usagi, Hikaru sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Luego, una visión paso frente a sus ojos. La luz, la torre Tokio, la destrucción. Usagi pudo sentirlo, ella también lo vio. Rápidamente retiró su mano. Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante algunos segundos, como si cada una supiera que la otra pudo ver lo mismo que ella misma.

-Karu-cham. - la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos. Usagi la observó. Ella era fina y elegante, pero a la vez lucía muy cálida y dulce. ¿Cómo ellas podían ser las causantes de semejante catástrofe? - Te estaba buscando. - dijo acercándose. Al ver a Usagi, hizo una pequeña reverencia. - Hola, Mi nombre es Fuu Houoji.- Usagi se sorprendió de la educación de la joven, ella era tan correcta.

-Hola Fuu, mi nombre es Usagi.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fuu también sonrió. Aunque le incomodaba un poco la confianza con la que la joven la había tratado. Ella no era de llamar por su nombre a las personas que recién conocía. Cierto era que, tanto Hikaru como Umi solían tener ese tipo de actitudes. Pero con ella era diferente. Algo en ella la hacía desconfiar más de lo que normalmente desconfiaba de las personas desconocidos.

-¡Usagi!- gritó Minako, con esa euforia que la caracterizaba, desde la esquina de pasillo. Ella venía junto con Makoto. Usagi la observó y pudo darse cuenta de su molestia. Después de todo, le había prohibido que se acerque a esas niñas y ella la había desobedecido. Ambas se acercaron.

-Mina, Makoto… Las estaba buscando…- se apresuró a decir Usagi.- Déjenme presentarlas. Minako, Makoto, ellas son Hikaru y Fuu.- dijo, señalando a las jóvenes al tiempo que mencionaba sus nombres. - Hikaru, Fuu, ellas son mis amigas, Minako y Makoto. - del mismo modo, señalaba a las jóvenes.

-Las conocemos… ellas van en nuestra clase… - comentó Makoto. Luego se acercó a la ventana y observó la lluvia caer. - Vaya tormenta. Es extraño para esta época del año… Los rayos se ven extraños, comentó, casi sin darse cuenta de que Hikaru y Fuu la escuchaban.

-Te buscábamos, Usagi… Makoto hizo unas galletas que están deliciosas… ya que las clases de gimnasia se han suspendido, ¿por qué no vamos a comerlas y así charlamos un rato?

\- ¿Galletas? ¡Qué bien! ¡Muero de hambre! - dijo Usagi, emocionada.

-Hikaru, Fuu… ¿quieren acompañarnos? - preguntó Minako, observando a las jóvenes. Después de todo, Usagi lo había hecho de nuevo, realmente ella era muy buena para romper el hielo. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para ganar la amistad de aquellas niñas y, así, tenerlas controladas desde cerca.

-Oh, no… en realidad, Hikaru y yo íbamos a.-

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No sean tímidas! Makoto siempre cocina en cantidades, tenemos de sobra para todas…

\- Claro que si… Minako, ¿verdad? - se apresuró a decir Hikaru, antes de que Fuu vuelva a rechazar la propuesta. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía acercarse a aquellas chicas, conocerlas mejor, averiguar que era esa energía que las rodeaba, ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que las tenía cerca.

Minako sonrió. Se ganaría la confianza de esas niñas y así sabría más de ellas, así podría averiguar si eran un enemigo o representaban un peligro para la humanidad.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ **ESE DÍA DESPUÉS DE CLASES** ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Observaba el mar, casi hipnotizada. El sol se ponía tras sus aguas. La intensa tormenta de horas antes había cesado, ya no quedaba una sola nube en el cielo. El mar de Japón, embravecido por los vientos de la costa, no se comparaba con el pacífico y cristalino mar de Céfiro. Sus aguas no eran claras, estaban llenas de residuos industriales. Basura y más basura flotaba entre su espuma. Las criaturas del mar no eran felices, sufrían, podía sentir su llanto. Nunca había sentido esa conexión con el mar de Tokio, nunca había imaginado que pudiera sentirla, siempre había creído que su magia, su conexión con Ceres, sólo era posible en Céfiro. La brisa de mar movía sus cabellos celestes, apoyada sobre la pared que separaba la costanera del mar, escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas, casi sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué piensas, Umi?- la voz de Hikaru resonó en su mente.

-¿Qué pienso?

-La Torre, esa visión… esas chicas extrañas. - Umi suspiró. Había escuchado la historia de Hikaru acerca del extraño encuentro con esa niña y esa visión, esa visión que incluía a la Torre Tokio y el portal. Pero, la verdad, es que no le había prestado demasiado atención.

-Yo insisto en que no debimos aceptar su invitación… Esas niñas me dan desconfianza, yo creo que quieren acercarse a nosotras por algo… Quizás lo sepan, sepan de nosotras, de Céfiro, del portal. Quizás estén buscando información.

-Me gustaría conocerlas…- dijo Umi, quitando por primera vez sus ojos azules del mar.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. No fue sólo el portal. Pude ver todo destruido, Tokio destruido. ¿Creen que la luz que vimos la otra vez haya sido la de esa visión? - Umi y Fuu guardaron silencio. La verdad era que no tenían respuesta a las preguntas de Hikaru.

-Clef sabe algo… estoy segura de eso. - dijo, por fin Umi, rompiendo el silencio. - Se puso demasiado nervioso cuando le preguntamos por el portal. Estoy segura de que no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.

-También tuve esa sensación.

-Pero, ¿por qué Gurú Clef quería ocultarnos información? - preguntó Fuu, llevando su mano a su barbilla. Umi volvió a mirar el mar. Un silencio se produjo.

-Puedo sentirlo…- dijo Umi, después de algunos minutos. - Siento esa conexión con el mar. El mar… está sufriendo, las criaturas lloran. ¿Acaso pueden verlo? - Fuu y Hikaru miraron a mar. Las aguas tenían un color extraño, estaban turbias, no como las cristalinas aguas del mar de Céfiro. Adónde sea que miraban, podían ver basura flotando, botellas, bolsas de plástico, cartones. Miles de desechos industriales y cloacales eran desechados a través de enormes alcantarillas. Grades chimeneas escupían humo y restos químicos hacia los cielos de manera casi constante, día y noche. El aire ya no era puro. La brisa de mar traía consigo olor a humo y contaminación. Entonces también pudieron sentirlo, sentir el sufrimiento de la Tierra, así como, antaño, habían podido sentir el sufrimiento de Céfiro.

-La Tierra, está sufriendo. – continuo Hikaru.

-Nunca había notado el daño que sufre la Tierra. Este es un hermoso planeta, como Céfiro, pero se ve opacado por el ser humano.

No muy lejos de allí, eran observadas por una extraña criatura, con un extraño aspecto similar a un conejo. Su objetivo con ellas estaba cumplido. Ellas habían podido sentir el sufrimiento que el ser humano le ocasionaba a su mundo, habían podido conectarse con las fuerzas de la Tierra, tal como estaban conectadas a la fuerza de Céfiro. Sería cuestión de tiempo que ellas aceptaran la única salida que la Tierra tenía para poder sobrevivir. Satisfecha, dio un brinco y se retiró del lugar.

Hikaru se sobresaltó. De repente, esa extraña sensación de que alguien las observaba la inquieto. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo observar nada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Karu?- pregunto Umi, al verla algo inquieta.

-No… nada… no te preocupes… Se hace tarde. - dijo, al observar que el sol ya se había puesto en su totalidad. Deberíamos regresar…

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Estaban a punto de emprender el regreso cuando sintieron gritos que venían del parque que se encontraba cerca de la costanera.

Corrieron hacia el lugar. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas, hubieran imaginado que iban a ver, en la Tierra, lo que encontraron en ese lugar. Una enorme criatura amenaza la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Tenía unos tres metros de alto, de aspecto similar a una araña, con seis grandes y gruesas patas, era de un color verde azulado y tenía tres enormes ojos sobre su cabeza y una larga cola que terminaba con una punta muy afilada. Las jóvenes observaron aterrorizadas como derribaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino. La gente corría asustada, mientras la criatura lanzaba contra ellos una especie de telaraña que inmovilizaba a quien cayera en ella.

Se miraron entre ellas. Era claro que algo tenían que hacer. Pero, en ese mundo no eran más que tres simples adolescentes, aunque pudieran sentir y ver cosas que la gente común no, aunque a veces pudieran dominar el fuego, el agua y el viento. Aun así, no eran más que simples adolescentes.

Hikaru observó a la criatura, por la expresión en su rostro, Umi y Fuu entendieron que estaba dispuesta a luchar contra la criatura, aunque tenga que agarrarla a patadas.

\- ¡Es una locura, Karu!- intervino Umi, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Aun en este mundo, somos guerreras… ¡Yo soy una guerrera! - Fuu miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudieran usar como armas, pero allí no había nada, ni siquiera rocas que pudieran lanzar contra ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo para evitar que Hikaru intervenga, cuando alguien más lo hizo.

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!- se escuchó desde no muy lejos de allí. Las jóvenes observaron, con sorpresa, como una especie de cadenas mágica golpeaba a la criatura, aunque no le hacía el menor de los daños.

Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a la creadora de aquel poder. La guardiana de cabellos dorados estaba parada sobre un paredón que separaba el parque de la costanera. Ella dio un salto y aterrizó en el suelo del parque. Detrás de ella, aparecieron tres jóvenes más. Las cuatro llevaban trajes de marinero, en diferentes colores.

-¡Fuego de Marte!- gritó una joven con un traje de marinero rojo y largos cabellos negro azabache. El fuego golpeó contra la criatura, eso la detuvo unos segundos, pero se recuperó enseguida. Furiosa, atacó a las jóvenes usando su cola como si de una espada se tratara, intentó atravesarlas con su filosa punta, ellas esquivaron el ataque de un salto, pero la telaraña que lanzó luego cayó sobre la guardiana de Marte y la dejó inmovilizada. Luego repitió el ataque con la guerrera Venus, inmovilizándola también.

Hikaru, Umi y Fuu observaron, con sorpresa, como una luz rodeaba a la criatura, haciéndola más grande. ¿Se alimentaba de sus energías? No, claro que no, ellas sabían muy bien que no era así.

-Se alimenta... de sus temores. - dijo Hikaru

-No puede ser... esa criatura es tan parecida...

-¡Chicas! – Hikaru volteo al reconocer la voz de la recién llegada. Sailor Moon corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigas y dando un salto, tomo su tiara y la lanzó contra ellas.

-¡Tiara Lunar, acción!- la tiara golpeó la telaraña que recubría a las guardianas, pero no logro destruirla. En lugar de eso, la telaraña comenzó a brillar, absorbiendo, de ese modo, la energía de las guardianas.

\- Ella es….- dijo Hikaru, al observar a la joven de rodetes. Una vez más, verla allí le trajo recuerdos de la princesa Esmeralda.

-No puede ser… Ellas… ¿Son guerreras? ¿Aquí en la Tierra? - preguntó Fuu, confundida. Mientras Umi observaba a la joven guardiana de traje azul y cabellos cortos. Era ella, no tenía dudas. Aquella poderosa energía que había sentido al conocerla realmente existía, ¡ella era una guerrera!

-¡Niebla de Mercurio!- gritó la joven. Entonces observaron como la espesa niebla a su alrededor les impedía ver más allá de su nariz.

-¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!- dijo la joven. Un cetro apareció en las manos de Sailor Moon y con el conjuro una especie de extraña magia.

-¡Curación lunar!- gritó, una enorme energía con aspecto de una luz dorada salió del cetro e impacto contra la criatura. Pero no le hizo el menor daño. Exhausta, Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas.

Furiosa, la criatura lanzó su telaraña contra ella. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la guardiana Mercurio se puso delante de ella, recibiendo el ataque y quedando inmovilizaba.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- dijo Hikaru.- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas… a este paso, ellas morirán!

-Pero como… nuestros poderes…

-No necesitamos poderes. - intervino Fuu.- Has visto sus ataques, la magia no le hace daño… Miren.- dijo señalando una tienda de antigüedades al otro lado de la calle. En la vidriera de la tienda estaban en exposición algunas espadas samurái. Eran bastante antiguas, pero seguramente servirían.

Sailor Moon abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga atrapada por la telaraña. Desesperada intentó retirarla con sus manos. Al tocarla, sentía como si se estuviera electrocutando, aun así, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura se acercó a ella, con la intención de atacarla con una de su cola.

-¡Rayo de Júpiter!- El rayo de la poderosa guardiana de Júpiter impacto con la criatura electrocutándola. Sailor Moon se puso de pie y la observó. Debía hacer algo rápido, antes de que la magia de su amiga se acabe y termine atrapada como a las demás. Pero ¿qué hacer? Había intentado con su más grande poder y no había funcionado. Esa criatura era tan extraña, nunca había visto algo así, era totalmente diferente a todas las entidades malignas que había enfrentado, parecía que la magia no hacía efecto en ella. Como si fuera poco, parecía que cada vez que atrapaba a alguna de sus amigas se hacía más fuerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sintió una inútil, sus poderes no le servían de nada.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna, dime! ¿Qué debo hacer? - el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca comenzó a brillar, comunicándola con la estación central.

-¡Usagi! Tienes que ser fuerte, tú puedes hacerlo, puedes encontrar la manera.

-Pero yo... yo...

Usagi permaneció inmóvil al ver como una jovencita de cabellos color fuego aparecía corriendo y, frente a sus ojos, daba un salto frente a la criatura y, con una antigua espada, cortaba una de sus patas. Un líquido verde, viscoso, comenzó a salir de la herida, al mismo tiempo que la extraña criatura chillaba de dolor.

-¡No llores!- le gritó la jovencita. No podía verle el rostro, pero creyó reconocer aquella voz y esos cabellos tan característicos. - Al sentir miedo sólo incrementas su fuerza.

Tras ella, llegaron dos jóvenes más. La joven guerrera de cabellos color cielo dio y salto y logró cortar otra de las patas de la criatura. Esta chilló de dolor. La tercera, de cabellos rubios y anteojos, logró clavar su espada en uno de los tres ojos de la criatura. Con la misma soltura con la que se había manejado, aterrizó en el suelo del parque. La criatura, molesta intentó clavarles su afilada cola, pero con unos rápidos movimientos lograron esquivarlo. Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Con una sola mirada entendieron a la perfección lo que la otra quería decir. Fuu corrió hacia la criatura, dio un salto bien alto y logró lastimar los dos ojos restantes de la criatura. Luego corrió para huir de su furia. La criatura fue tras ella, guiada solo por su instinto. Entonces, Umi aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia ella y cortar las dos patas que le quedaban de su lado derecho. La criatura cayó al suelo, impactando con fuerza. Ahora no sólo estaba ciega, sino que también estaba inmovilizada. Hikaru dio un salto y la corto con su espada por la mitad. El líquido verde que salió de ella la empapó por completo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y trastabilló, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Jadeó. Estaba agotada. Umi y Fuu se acercaron a la criatura desde el otro extremo. También estaban agotadas y empapadas por el líquido que salió de ella.

Makoto se acercó a Usagi. Ambas observaron, con sorpresa, como esas chicas habían acabado con la criatura.

-Usagi ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó a su amiga, mientras ella observaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la escena.

De repente, la criatura comenzó a desvanecerse y, con ella, las telarañas que cubrían a sus amigas y el líquido viscoso que cubría las ropas de tres extrañas jóvenes. Las guardianas abatidas, así como el resto de las personas que habían caído bajo las redes de esa telaraña, recobraron el sentido y las fuerzas.

Hikaru se acercó a Umi y a Fuu. Llevaba la pesada espada con sus dos manos. Aun no entendía como la había manejado con tanta soltura durante la batalla.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó.

-En unos segundos lo estaré. - comentó Umi, intentando tomar aliento. - Creo que me he desacostumbrado a estos trotes...

-Esas chicas...- dijo Fuu, entonces Hikaru volteó a verlas y puso observar como la joven de cabellos dorados se acercaba a ellas. - Deberíamos irnos de aquí

-¡Oigan!- gritó Usagi, al ver que las jóvenes tenían la intención de alejarse.- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó. Pero ninguna de las tres se animó a contestar sus preguntas.

A unos cuantos metros, Makoto ayudaba a Ami a levantarse, mientras observaba a las tres jóvenes. Mientras, Rei se ponía de pie rápidamente. Esa sensación, esas chicas. Estaba segura de que eran las que había visto en su visión.

-Dime que sientes, Rei. - La voz de Minako la hizo sobresaltar. Estaba justo detrás de ella y ni siquiera la había escuchado acercarse. - ¿Sabes quiénes son ellas? ¿Las has visto en tus visiones?

La brisa de mar comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, la oscuridad dominó el lugar, cual preludio de lo que se avecinaba. Algo en su interior le decía que esto era sólo el comienzo, el comienzo de una cruel batalla de la que no saldrían con vida. Y que esas chicas serían partícipes de esa batalla y del fin de los tiempos.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta. Espero que les guste este capítulo y como viene la historia. Intenté ser la mas detallista posible en la batalla, para que pueda imaginarla como yo lo hice, espero haya quedado bien, ya que me cuesta bastante escribir este tipo de escenas._

_La historia se va complicando, ¿verdad? La paz que reinaba en Tokio ha llegado a su fin. Y nuestras sailor gardian desconfían de estas misteriosas chicas, (y con razón!), veamos si esa relación mejora o se pone mas tensa con el correr de los capítulos. ¿Qué sabe Gurú Clef que prefiere ocultar? En el siguiente capítulo, sabremos un poco más de esa presencia que observa a las guerreras mágicas desde lejos... ¿les suena?_

_Prometo que tendrán novedades mías muy pronto._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	4. Profecía

**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•._**_**En capítulos anteriores**_**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•_**

_Un extraño sueño atormenta a nuestra princesa. Rei tiene un mal presagio. ¿Puede ocurrir un nuevo despertar de Sailor Saturn? Tal como en las visiones, una extraña luz dorada surge de la Torre Tokio, ¿acaso son nuevos enemigos? _

_Mientras el clima se vuelve extraño, las Sailor comienzan a sospechar de esas tres extrañas niñas que parecen tener poderes mágicos. Más aun cuando una extraña criatura aparece en la ciudad y ellas logran derrotarla usando unas reliquias samurais obtenidas en una tienda de antigüedades._

_En el extraño encuentro, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu descubren que sus compañeras de clase son guerreras. ¿Son ellas las protectoras de la Tierra?_

**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•_**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

"**Profecía"**

Sailor Moon. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Existen en la Tierra guerreras guardianas, así como las hay en Céfiro? ¿Acaso la magia es posible en este mundo tan terrenal? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Qué clase de poderes tienen?

Fuu estaba sentada en el escritorio, usando la Macbook último modelo de su adinerada amiga. Umi estaba parada a su lado, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Mientras Hikaru observaba por la ventana de la habitación, que daba a los inmensos jardines que la señora Ryusaaki cuidaba celosamente, casi tanto como cuidaba a su única hija.

La habitación de Umi era realmente inmensa y de una elegancia que Hikaru y Fuu nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera en el palacio, o en la habitación del gran maestro. Su cama, de dos plazas y media, cubierta por un fino edredón de plumas, color azul, claro está, (claramente el color favorito de la muchacha) y recubierta por un tul que recaía finamente desde el techo. Sin dudas, digno de una princesa.

A un costado se encontraban los armarios en los que Umi guardaba sus costosos trajes y vestidos de alta costura, carteras de Dolche Gabana y zapatos Ricky Sarkany. Al otro lado, junto al ventanal decorado con cortinas de seda blanca, estaba su escritorio, allí donde se sentaba por las tardes a pretender que hacía sus tareas. El escritorio estaba decorado con varias fotos que denostaban la vanidad de la joven cabellos celestes. Umi de bebé, Umi con su elegante madre, en el primer día del jardín de infantes, Umi con su papá en las oficinas de una de sus muchas empresas, Umi con un costoso vestido de gala, el día de su presentación en sociedad, a sus tiernos 15 años. Y, por su puesto, Umi con sus dos grandes amigas disfrutando de uno de sus paseos en la Torre Tokio. Dos finos sillones de un cuerpo y una pequeña mesa ratona sobre una alfombra de finos hilos tailandeses completaban la decoración se la alcoba.

"Sailor Moon" las palabras escritas en el buscador web arrojaron cientos de resultados, la mayoría noticias periodísticas de los últimos tres años. Fuu leyó algunos titulares, pero finalmente se decidió por uno titulado "¿Quién es la misteriosa guerrera que lucha por la paz de Tokio?". Ingresó en la nota. Realmente no aportaba mucho al caso, el título no era más que una trampa para atraer a lectores curiosos. La realidad era que nadie sabía quién era, que hacía, cuáles eran sus poderes. Solo había una imagen, se veía su silueta, oculta por las penumbras, ni siquiera podía verse su rostro. Así como esa, ciento de notas. Testimonios de personas que decían haberla visto, a ella y a sus compañeras de combate, quienes decían haber sido salvados por las poderosas guerreras. Pero nada cierto, nada comprobado, sólo rumores y más rumores. Sólo historias, como las de quienes aseguraban que su casa estaba habitada por fantasmas o demonios, o aquellos que juraban haber sido abducidos por extraterrestres. Como si hubiera prueba de que la vida en otros planetas existe.

-Es inútil, jamás encontrarás algo allí. - dijo Hikaru, sin moverse de la ventana.

-Es cierto, nadie sabe si esas historias son ciertas, sólo aquellos que las cuentan. Pero nosotras sabemos que ellas existen, las hemos visto luchar, compartimos clases con ellas. Yo he sentido todo ese poder. Ella... tiene poder sobre el agua, por eso sentía esa conexión especial. - Umi observó el vaso de agua que Fuu tenía sobre el escritorio. El agua empezó a burbujear desde la base del vaso de vidrio y terminó saltando sobre él, salpicando a la su amiga.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? - dijo molesta. Y se apresuró a secar las gotas de agua que habían caído sobre la Mac, con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Umi observó la espada samurái, que estaba apoyada en la pared, junto a su cama. Comprarlas había sido una buena idea, pero ¿que se suponía que debían hacer si algo así volvía a pasar? No podían ir por la ciudad con las espadas, a la espera de que algo así volviera a pasar.

\- ¿Creen que nuestros poderes funcionen? ¿Creen que podamos usarlos? - preguntó Hikaru, alejándose de la ventana por primera vez.

-No tenemos nuestras gemas, ¿cómo podríamos?

\- ¿Realmente crees que unas gemas pueden guardar el poder? Umi, nosotras somos las guerreras mágicas, somos la reencarnación de los dioses, nosotras tenemos el poder. ¿Dime cómo hiciste eso?

\- ¿Como hice qué?

-El agua en el vaso...

\- Ah claro… pues, simplemente lo hago y ya.

-También puedo hacer cosas como eso. Mira. - Hikaru señaló el cesto de basura que estaba junto a los pies de Umi. Los bollos de papel ahí dentro, comenzaron a prenderse fuego. La llamarada se intensificó en cuestión de segundos, hasta sobrepasar las paredes del cesto.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con eso! - gritó Umi, mientras lanzaba el agua del vaso sobre el cesto, para apagar el fuego.

\- Ya dejen de jugar… Esto es serio…- intervino Fuu.- Primero el portal y ahora esto…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

La imagen de la pantalla sobre la pared reflejaba el rostro preocupado de la guardiana. Cabellos cortos y rubios, ojos azules, rasgos masculinos. Lucía preocupada, pero intentaba disimularlo, para no preocuparla aún más a ella.

-Estamos bien, Haruka… descuida…- intentó tranquilizarla, Minako. De ninguna manera iba a mencionar que si no fuera por esas extrañas chicas no sabía que hubiera sido de ellas. Las demás permanecieron en silencio, incluso Usagi, quien llevaba a Luna en sus brazos.

-Por favor, manténgannos al tanto. Si las cosas empeoran, podemos tomarnos el próximo vuelo.

-Estaremos bien, no tienen por qué temer.

-Bien… ¿Princesa?

-¿Eh? Ah… si, si… ni te preocupes Haruka, estamos bien.

-Bien. - dijo la joven, no muy convencida. - Tengo que cortar, pero nos mantendremos en contacto.

Haruka cortó la videollamada y cerró la Notebook. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba segura de que ellas habían minimizado los hechos para no preocuparlas. Sintió las finas manos de su amada en sus hombros. Ella comenzó a darle masajes. Suspiró.

-No podemos regresar, Haruka… Lo sabes, es mejor así.

-El tiempo señalado en la profecía se acerca, es mejor que estemos separadas… Lo sé. ¿Pero crees que unos cuantos miles de kilómetros puede detener al destino? - Haruka se puso de pie y volteó a ver a la joven de cabellos verdosos. Levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Ella sonrió. - Michiru, la última vez la distancia no fue un impedimento.

-Pero por lo menos podemos demorar las cosas, hasta tener certezas de saber con qué nos estamos enfrentando, y darle tiempo a ella...

ஐ..

Minako suspiró, mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigas.

-¿Y ahora que, Mina?- se apresuró a decir Makoto.- ¿Aún tienes deseos de fraternizar con esas niñas?

-Pues… quizás ellas sepan algo que nosotras no…

-Puedo ser peligroso…- intervino Rei. - No sabemos nada de ellas, pero ellas ya saben quiénes somos ¡nos han visto!

-¡Esperen!- gritó Usagi, poniéndose se pie.- Yo no creo que ellas sean peligrosas… ¡Ellas nos salvaron!

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Salió de su despacho agotado después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, leyendo sus antiguos libros. Tenía ese mal presentimiento, esa sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien, de que se pondrían aun peor. Recordaba que, alguna vez, su padre le había hablado de la famosa leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo, ¿500? ¿600 años? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la leyenda no era, solamente, la que todo Céfiro sabia y recordaba. Había más. Detalles que solo los ancianos más sabios conocían. Su padre era uno de ellos. La antigua leyenda estaba íntimamente relacionada con el origen de Céfiro, y de la Tierra. Después de todo, no era casualidad que las Leyendarias Guerreras Mágicas sean de ese mundo. Ni siquiera sus antiguos libros hablaban de esa historia, ni de los orígenes de Céfiro. Pues, de hecho, casi nadie en Céfiro conocía esa historia, ni siquiera él conocía los detalles, tampoco estaba seguro de que las historias que le había contado su padre fueran ciertas. Pero él estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, él conocía la verdadera historia de la creación del Mundo. No en vano había sido el Mago supremo durante tantos años, su antecesor, el que lo superaba en poder, en conocimiento, en sabiduría, en todo. Pero hacia cientos de años que no le dirigía la palabra. Más precisamente, desde que el supremo había dejado su puesto a su único y poderoso hijo. Jamás le había dado opción, simplemente había desaparecido dejando todo el peso sobre sus hombros. Desde entonces, había dejado de creer en él, en sus palabras, en sus historias, desde entonces había pensado que todo lo que le había contado del origen de Céfiro no eran más que patrañas. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. De todos modos, no tenía deseos de volver a hablarle, ni de volver a verlo, pero las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo, hacia noches que no podía dormir, que no sentía hambre, que no dejaba de pensar en ellas, en la Tierra, en el portal. Tampoco tenía idea de donde se encontraba el gran maestro. Claro que, para alguien como él, encontrarlo no sería una tarea imposible. Recordó el momento en enfrentó a sus guerreras, el día de su última visita. La mirada acusadora de ella, esos expresivos ojos que tantas noches de desvelo le habían ocasionado. Estaba seguro de que ella no había creído en sus palabras. Ella desconfiaba y tenía razones. Pero, ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Con que sentido preocuparlas aún más de la que estaban? Aún no sabía porque ella había abierto el portal, ni que intenciones tenía para hacerlo. Aun así, ¿Por qué pensar que ella pudiera ocasionar el caos en su mundo? Después de todo, ella era creadora de vida, no de destrucción.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, siguió caminando por los pasillos, sin rumbo alguno. Se detuvo al ver a la rubia armera acercarse a él. Venía por el mismo pasillo, en sentido contrario, mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien o algo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó el mago supremo, preocupado.

\- Guru Clef… ¿acaso sabes donde podrá estar Mokona? – preguntó la armera. El mago abrió los ojos y suspiró profundo. Su corazón se aceleró. - Hace varios días que no la encuentro, ella suele desaparecer sin dejar rastros, pero nunca por tanto tiempo.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Era una noche clara, la Luna estaba en su fase llena, y en su punto más cercano a la Tierra, así que se veía mucho más grande e iluminada. Las estrellas parecían acompañarla con su brillo. Salió de su modesta casa, caminó por el sendero, entre sus plantíos. Caminaba lentamente. Llevaba unos viejos pantalones de algodón, color gris y un pullover de lana negro. Sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su frente y hombros. Las arrugas de su frente y las marcas alrededor de sus expresivos ojos azules, dejaban en claro que era un hombre de edad madura. Aunque nadie en todo el planeta podía imaginar que tan maduro.

Desde allí, en el medio de la nada, lejos de las luces de la ciudad, podían verse la mayoría de las estrellas. Aunque, claro, no se comparaba con el esplendor del cielo de Céfiro. Los gases que integraban la capa de ozono, como productos de años de contaminación, impedían que pudiera verse el espectáculo del cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor. Observó con atención. Las estrellas siempre tenían la respuesta. A todo. Las estrellas podían guiar el camino de los viajeros, te hablaban del pasado, predecían el futuro, anunciaban las buenas nuevas, o hasta las próximas tragedias. Las estrellas le decían que el momento estaba cerca. Urano, Neptuno y Plutón estaban casi alineados, Saturno brillaba con mayor intensidad, tal como lo indicaba la profecía. La última vez que algo similar había acontecido en el cielo nocturno, la catástrofe se había desatado en la Tierra y en La Luna.

Se incómodo ante el recuerdo de esa tragedia. Aún le seguía doliendo pensar en ella, su amada Serenity. ¿Alguna vez podría ella perdonarlo? Se sobresalto al oír un ruido entre los plantíos, más precisamente, dónde plantaba sus zanahorias. Se acercó cuidadosamente, movió las hojas tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, de repente una criatura blanca y esponjosa como bolas de algodón, salió de entre los matorrales, saltando sobre su cabeza. El hombre, del susto, cayó sentado sobre el césped. La criatura rebotó con gracia sobre su cabeza y aterrizó en el césped, a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y volteo a verla. Su estado físico no parecía concordar con su edad. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La criatura comenzó a dar saltos en el mismo lugar.

-¡Mokona! – dijo con su gruesa voz. La joya que la criatura llevaba en la frente comenzó a brillar, pasando del color Rojo al amarillo. El hombre volvió a mirar al cielo. – Sailor Saturn. – dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Aún no sabes dónde está cierto?

-Pupupuuu.

-Esas niñas… ¿de verdad crees que te ayudarán? Después de todo, este es su mundo…- En ese momento, una luz amarilla salió de la gema de la criatura y se reflejó en la arrugada frente del hombre, mostrándole imágenes del monstruo que había aparecido en la costanera de Tokio. El hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido. – Ya… ha comenzado…- La luz se apagó de repente. - Tiene que haber otra solución… No puedes acabar con toda la creación cada vez que algo se sale de tu control. - El cuerpo de Mokona comenzó a brillar. Una luz dorada se manifestó sobre ella, formando la silueta de una mujer, de largos cabellos ondulados.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás. - la voz de la mujer resonó fuerte en su cabeza. - No hay otra alternativa… Hay que hallar los tres talismanes… para el despertar de Sailor Saturn.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

"_Los tres talismanes, debes encontrar los tres talismanes. Los tres talismanes, para el despertar de Sailor Saturn__**.**_"

ஐ

Hikaru dio un salto en el tatami. Estaba sudando y su corazón latía con fuerza. Otra vez ese sueño, otra vez esa voz. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué eran los tres talismanes? Se puso de pie, aún estaba oscuro. Tomó su celular para mirar la hora. El fuerte ruido de un rayo cayendo cerca de ahí la hizo sobresaltar. Otra vez lluvia. Otra vez rayos. El clima estaba cada vez más extraño.

ஐ

Umi despertó con esa extraña sensación. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Sailor Saturn? ¿Sailor? ¿Cómo ellas? Sintió la lluvia golpear con fuerza contra la ventana de su alcoba. ¿Por qué sentía tanta tristeza? Después de todo, sólo había sido un sueño, ¿o no era así? Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, así como la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad. Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de angustia. La Tierra estaba sufriendo, podía sentirlo.

ஐ

El sonido de su celular la hizo despertar de la pesadilla. Se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto. La lluvia no cesaba. Los vientos azotaban con fuerza. La fuerte tormenta le recordaba a aquellas que azotaban Céfiro en tiempos sin pilar. Observó los nubarrones que se agolpaban en el cielo. La tormenta no parecía tener intenciones de parar, al menos no en lo inmediato. Sentía una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

Su celular volvió a sonar. Se apresuró a tomarlo. Era demasiado temprano, si alguien le mandaba mensajes a esa hora, seguramente sea algo importante. Lo desbloqueó y pudo ver un mensaje en el grupo de Whatsapp que tenía con sus amigas, "Magic Knight", era Umi.

-Quisiera verlas.

-Tuve un horrible sueño

-Me siento fatal

Los mensajes de Umi le helaron la sangre. ¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso había tenido el mismo sueño? La respuesta de Hikaru no se hizo esperar. Era extraño que ella estuviera despierta tan temprano.

-¿Un sueño?

-Umi, también he soñado

El corazón se Fuu se aceleró. No hacía falta que sus amigas cuenten sus sueños. Estaba segura de que las tres habían visto lo mismo, y de que las tres tenían la misma sensación de tristeza y desolación.

* * *

N/A

_¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí la autora de esta humilde historia, ¿cómo han estado? Bueno, he tenido un bache inspiracional, básicamente me he bloqueado a pesar de ya tener en mente hacia donde quiero que vaya esta historia, es que escribir una historia con tantos personajes se me hace algo complicado, creo que esa es la razón por la que no me animo a escribir historias de Sailor Moon, prefiero Guerreras Mágicas... es que aun tengo mucho que aprender para obtener mi premio nobel como escritora jajajaja. Pero bueno, he aquí mi capítulo. Debo confesar que esta historia esta bastante más avanzada, y mi bloqueo fue unos cuantos capítulos más adelante, pero siempre me suele pasar que al avanzar en los capítulos se me ocurre alguna cosa que antes no se me ocurrió y quiero volver hacia atrás para modificar capítulos anteriores, por eso es que espero a avanzar lo suficiente y asi estar segura de cada capítulo porque, bueno, uno vez subido ya no se modifica, intento mantener eso, por respeto a ustedes, mis lectores, no sería justo para los que siguen esta historia capitulo a capitulo que de repente les modifique lo que ya han leído. Y es por eso que leído este capítulo unos 50 veces más o menos, y le he modificado algunas cosas antes de subirlo, para que encaje con lo el capitulo que estoy escribiendo ahora._

_Espero les este gustando como va quedando. La historia se está complicando ¿verdad? ¿Qué es eso de la profecía? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mokona? ¿Quien es ese extraño sujeto que vive a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿Tienen alguna idea?_

_En el próximo capítulo, ¡un poco más de acción. Además, se incrementa la rivalidad entre nuestras sailor gardian y nuestras guerreras mágicas, ¡no se lo pierdan!_


	5. Secretos

**Capítulo V**

"**Secretos"**

* * *

**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•._**_**En capítulos anteriores**_**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•_**

_Un extraño sueño atormenta a nuestra princesa. Rei tiene un mal presagio. ¿Puede ocurrir un nuevo despertar de Sailor Saturn? Tal como en las visiones, una extraña luz dorada surge de la Torre Tokio, ¿acaso son nuevos enemigos?_

_Mientras el clima se vuelve extraño, las Sailor comienzan a sospechar de esas tres extrañas niñas que parecen tener poderes mágicos. Más aun cuando una extraña criatura aparece en la ciudad y ellas logran derrotarla usando unas reliquias samurais obtenidas en una tienda de antigüedades._

_En el extraño encuentro, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu descubren que sus compañeras de clase son guerreras. ¿Son ellas las protectoras de la Tierra?_

_Haruka y Michiru temen que la profecía de la que saben hace tiempo este por cumplirse._

_Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro. Tras varios días desaparecida hace su aparición en la Tierram frente a un misterioso hombro que parece conocer todos sus secretos. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué relación tiene con aquella vieja profecía?_

_Veamos si este capítulo despeja alguna de nuestras preguntas... o nos deja más interrogantes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

**_·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•_**

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, sin prestar atención a la mirada de los demás. Seguía siendo muy popular entre los de su clase, incluso, para muchos, inalcanzable. La mayoría de sus compañeras querían ser como ella, los chicos la querían como novia. Pero ella no se cansaba de rechazar cada oferta, cada pedido. Despertaba envidia en muchas, algunas hasta llegaban a odiarla. Pero ella estaba más allá de todo y de todos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de darle importancia al qué dirán. Era mediodía, fue hasta el aula donde ella cursaba. Imaginaba que estaría allá. Se paró en la puerta del salón, ante la mirada sorprendida de los pocos compañeros que habían decidido tomar el almuerzo allí. Recorrió el aula con la mirada. Ella estaba sentada en el último lugar, junto a la ventana.

Observaba la lluvia caer, sin siquiera prestar la más mínima atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Ella se acercó y puso una lata fría en su frente, eso la hizo sobresaltarse. La observó con sorpresa. Los demás alumnos en el aula se sorprendieron de que la rica heredera, acaso la más adinerada, incluso en ese colegio, se acercara a una becada. Ella se sentó en la silla de enfrente, mientras apoyaba la lata y una lonchera en la mesa.

-Me imagino que no es fácil ser una guerrera y, a la vez, llevar una vida normal. - Ami se sonrojó.

-Bueno... yo...- tartamudeó. Pensó en una buena respuesta para hacerse la desentendida, pero nada se le ocurrió. Estaba claro que ella sabía de su doble identidad, pero no podía admitírselo de ninguna manera. Umi sonrió.

\- Esta bien, sé lo difícil que es tener que guardar un secreto tan grande...- Ami se sorprendió al ver la tristeza en su mirada. ¿Se refería a ella misma, acaso? ¿Qué gran secreto guardaba? Umi sonrió, nuevamente, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando esa profunda tristeza. - Traje algo para ti. - continuó, mientras abrió la lonchera. Adentro había una porción de torta.

\- ¿Para mí?

-Tómalo como una devolución de gentilezas, por las galletas que me convidaste el otro día. - Ami tomó el tenedor que estaba adentro de la lonchera y probó un pedazo.

-Esta delicioso... ¿lo has hecho tú? - Umi sonrió

-Me alegra que te guste... Desperté temprano esta mañana y ya no pude dormir... Preparar cosas dulces hace que me olvide de mis problemas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - ante la pregunta de Ami, los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora...

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Recorría el patio de la escuela, esquivando charcos de agua. Observó el cielo, los nubarrones se estaban disipando. El día escolar había terminado, al menos para ella. Sus amigas hacían actividades extracurriculares después de clases. Mamoru, a esas horas estaba en la facultad. Y no tenía deseos de volver a casa temprano. Caminó sin rumbo, pensando, llevaba su portafolios adelante, tomado con sus dos manos. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al patio de deportes. Allí la pudo ver, parada junto a las gradas. La joven de cabellos color fuego observaba la práctica del club de arquería. Lucía algo triste. Ella tenía un aspecto tan dulce. Le costaba pensar que pudiera representar un peligro. Se acercó a ella. Hikaru sintió su presencia y volteó a verla.

-Usagi...- Usagi sonrió tiernamente. - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó al recordar la dura batalla que había librado hacía un par de días. Pero no se atrevió a mencionar nada de lo acontecido. Usagi observó la práctica. La joven de cabellos rubios estaba preparada para lanzar. Su postura era perfecta, con una mano sostenía el arco, con la otra, la flecha. Se detuvo unos segundos en la posición, como concentrándose en el blanco. Luego disparó. Justo en el centro. Su entrenador la aplaudió.

\- ¡Ella es increíble! - dijo Usagi, con emoción. ¿Increíble? Increíble era ella. Había luchado hasta agotar sus fuerzas, había estado al borde de ser derrotada, se le notaba que no había dormido bien, pero, aun así, su energía y alegría deslumbraban. Aunque no la conocía, estaba segura de que ella hubiera podido ganar la prueba de la corona de Céfiro y convertirse en el pilar. Hikaru rio.

-Yo creo que hay cosas aún más increíbles. Como una adolescente que lucha por proteger a este mundo. - Usagi abrió los ojos. El viento frío que había dejado la tormenta movió sus largos cabellos. Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ellas, sus miradas se entrecruzaron fríamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Usagi, tal como lo había hecho aquella noche. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Hikaru sonrió, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos suavemente.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo, jamás diremos nada. - Usagi abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

-Ustedes… nos salvaron… ¿Cómo pudieron acabar con ese monstruo?

-Bueno… sólo digamos que no es la primera vez que vemos uno. - el viento volvió a soplar con mayor intensidad. Usagi observó a la joven de cabellos color fuego. Ella era muy hermosa y fuerte, una poderosa energía la rodeaba, ¿acaso también era una Sailor? Quizás la guardiana de algún otro planeta del universo, como las Star Light. Pero, si así era, ¿porque no se transformaba, o usaba su magia?

Hikaru volvió a ver a su amiga. La práctica apenas comenzaba y la arquería era demasiado aburrida para ella, demasiado tranquila y pacífica, era meditación y concentración, pensar en el blanco, apuntarle. Sin dudas, no era la suyo.

-Ya me voy… o moriré de aburrimiento si sigo presenciando la práctica de Fuu. ¡Nos vemos luego, Usagi! – dijo, volteando.

-Espera. - la detuvo. - Si no tienes nada importante que hacer, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? ¡Te llevaré a mí tienda de videojuegos favorita! - Hikaru volvió a voltear para verla. Le sorprendía que la esté invitando, aún después de su extraño encuentro de días atrás, aún a pesar de sus sospechas sobre su identidad. Ella era, sin dudas, una persona muy especial. Usagi sonrió, parecía sincera. Ella parecía tener un corazón puro, y una fuerza envidiable.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a…?

-Mis amigas y mi novio están ocupados… no me agrada estar sola…- sonrió con dulzura, aunque sus ojos expresaban cierta tristeza. Sus ojos le recordaron a los tristes ojos de la princesa Esmeralda. - Pero, si no quieres….

-De acuerdo… ¡vamos!

Desde la arena de entrenamiento, mientras esperaba su turno para lanzar, Fuu observó como su amiga se iba junto a esa niña. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza con ella?

ஐ.

Llegaron al lugar en algunos minutos, el centro de videojuegos quedaba muy cerca del colegio, así que fueron hasta allí caminando.

Hikaru observó el lugar al entrar, era realmente enorme y estaba lleno de gente. Había pasado miles de veces por la entrada, pero jamás había ingresado, ni siquiera con ellas. Los videojuegos o la televisión no eran cosas de su agrado, prefería disfrutar del aire libre, o practicar Kendo.

\- ¿Como estás, Usagi? – un joven de cabellos rubios se acercó a ella y la saludo amistosamente. Él tenía la apariencia de ser algo mayor, llevaba un delantal, lo que le hizo suponer que trabajaba allí. - ¿Es tu amiga? - preguntó al verla a ella.

\- ¡Hola Motoki! Si, ella es mi amiga, Hikaru.- el joven sonrió amistosamente.- Hikaru, mi amigo Motoki es el dueño de la tienda.

-Hola, Hikaru, es un gusto.

-El gusto es mío. ¿En serio esto es tuyo? - preguntó Hikaru, sorprendida porque un joven de tan corta edad, ¿acaso 20 o 22 años?, Fuera dueño de un negocio tan grande.

-Si, bueno, en realidad el negocio es de mis padres, pero hace un tiempo que han dejado a mí a cargo de todo...- el joven sonrió. - Mira, Usagi, se acaba de desocupar el juego de Sailor V, últimamente es el más elegido, ¿quieres apurarte antes de que alguien más lo ocupe? Tiene nuevas pantallas. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo, suponiendo que era allí adónde Usagi quería llevar a jugar a su nueva amiga. Después de todo, cada vez que Usagi traía una amiga a su negocio, terminaban jugando en ese lugar.

\- ¡Si, gracias! ¡Ya quiero probar los nuevos desafíos! Ven, Hikaru.- Hikaru siguió a la joven hasta el fondo de la tienda. Usagi se paró frente al único videojuego desocupado. En la pantalla se podía ver la imagen caricaturesca de una Sailor. ¿Sailor V? Se preguntó Hikaru. Si la observaba con un poco de imaginación, esa caricatura se parecía un poco a su compañera Minako, ¿Sailor V? ¿V de Venus? - Te gustaría probar a ti primero.

-No lo sé… Nunca he jugado videojuegos…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ninguno?

-Es que… la verdad no me llevo muy bien con la tecnología. - dijo rascando su cabeza. - Usagi río.

-Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no es así? - Hikaru observó el juego en automático. Una guerrera luchando contra monstruos y fantasmas a lo largo de diferentes escenarios. En cierta forma, le recordó un poco a la aventura que había vivido hacia un par de años. Quizás debería probar suerte con ese videojuego.

Se sentó en él. Usagi le indico para que servía cada palanca. Así arrancó a jugar.

ஐ...

Minako salía del vestuario, después de su clase de voley. En el patio del colegio, se encontró con Makoto, quien salía de sus clases de cocina. Caminaron juntas hasta la salida del colegio. En la puerta de entrada, Artemis esperaba a su dueña. Irían al centro de control, a reunirse con las demás para seguir investigando acerca de los hechos recientes.

-El clima ha estado muy extraño. - dijo Makoto, mirando el cielo, una vez afuera de la escuela. - Los nubarrones habían vuelto y amenazaban con una nueva tormenta.

-Este clima no es algo normal, algo muy extraño está ocurriendo. - dijo, de repente, Artemis.

\- ¿Tú crees que este clima sea ocasionado por magia? - pregunto Minako, preocupada.

-Es muy probable. - Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio. Les preocupaba lo que estaba pasando, lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. - De repente, la pluma de Minako comenzó a brillar y a emitir un sonido que la joven rápidamente reconoció. La saco del bolsillo de su camisa para observarla. - ¡Minako! - se apresuró a decir Artemis.

\- Alguien está pasando todos los niveles del juego a una velocidad increíble…

-A lo mejor es Usagi…- se apresuró a decir Makoto, tratando de llevar un poco de calma.

-¡Vayamos a ver!

ஐ...

La gente se había acumulado a su alrededor, observando como la joven de cabellos de fuego imponía un nuevo récord en el juego. Motoki observaba asombrado, ni siquiera la misma Usagi había logrado tal récord, esa chica era especial.

Minako y Makoto ingresaron al lugar, seguidas por el gato blanco. Rápidamente notaron la muchedumbre el final del salón y supieron que allí estaba quien rompía récord en el juego. Se hicieron paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja junto a su amiga.

-¡Usagi! – gritó Minako. Usagi y Hikaru voltearon a ver a las recién llegadas. La distracción provocó que Hikaru pierda el juego, aunque, por los puntos conseguidos, consiguió el primer lugar en la tabla de posiciones.

Hikaru se puso de pie. Podía sentir la molestia de Minako para con su amiga, ¿acaso porque estaba con ella?

\- Chicas… - Usagi se acercó a sus amigas, mientras Hikaru observaba sin moverse de donde estaba. La gente que se había agolpado a su alrededor, rápidamente comenzó a volver a sus asuntos. Volvió a mirar el juego. Había algo extraño en él.

Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo. Ellas también lo sintieron, Mikano, Makoto y Usagi salieron a la vereda para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Hikaru salió tras ellas. En la calle, la gente corría asustada. Huían de algo. Algo que estaba más al centro, quizás cerca de la Torre Tokio.

Hikaru observó horrorizada como la criatura aparecía entre los altos edificios de la metrópoli. Era una bestia gigante que caminaba sobre dos patas, tenía una cola larga que se asemejaba a la de un dragón, tres grandes ojos amarillos, sobre los cuales salían tres afilados cuernos y dos enormes garras.

-¡Motoki! – gritó Makoto. Hacia un tiempo que estaban saliendo. Que él haya sabido siempre sobre su doble identidad y se haya encargado de proteger su base secreta, había hecho las cosas mucho más sencillas. Se conocían a la perfección. Con sólo una mirada de la guardiana de Júpiter, Motoki ya entendía lo que ella quería decir.

El joven se encargó de alejar a las personas que estaban por el lugar. Los hizo entrar a su tienda para resguardarse y bajo las persianas para asegurarse que no pudieran ver lo que aconteciera en la calle.

Pero aún estaba Hikaru. Minako la observó, ella no parecía tener intenciones de querer ocultarse. Observaba, como hipnotizada, a la criatura que se acercaba a paso lento, provocando destrozos en los edificios cercanos con su larga cola. ¿Qué hacer? Cierto era que, lo más probable, era que ella ya supiera sobre su identidad secreta, pero no podían darle el gusto de transformarse frente a ella.

Minako observó como Usagi daba unos pasos al frente, quedando sobre la calzada, mientras ponía su mano sobre su medallón. Se apresuro a tomarla del brazo, intentando detenerla.

-¡Espera, Usagi!

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Mina.

Hikaru observó cómo la criatura, que ya estaba a escasos metros de ellas, abría la boca, como tomando aliento.

-¡No puede ser!- pensó en voz alta, imaginando que estaba por hacer. Rápidamente, y ante la mirada incrédula de Makoto, se abalanzó sobre Usagi y Minako empujándolas al suelo. Las tres cayeron sobre la áspera vereda justo a tiempo para evitar la bocanada de fuego que la criatura había vomitado contra ellas. Hikaru se puso de pie rápidamente. Las demás la observaron asombradas. Sus reflejos eran increíbles, así como su capacidad de recuperación. Minako y Usagi aún no habían podido ponerse de pie después del golpe.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? - pensó Hikaru.- No tengo la espada.

\- ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! - Hikaru volteó, sorprendida, al oír la voz de Usagi. Una poderosa luz plateada emanó de aquella joya que ella siempre llevaba en el moño de su uniforme. Entonces fue testigo de la transformación de Usagi en Sailor Moon. Esa joya, era la fuente de su poder, como sus guantes.

\- ¡Demonios! - dijo Minako, al ver que Usagi se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y había revelado su más grande secreto frente a aquella extraña.

\- ¡Minako! ¡Ya olvídalo! - gritó Makoto, desde la puerta de entrada a la sala de videojuegos, al mismo tiempo que levantaba en alto su pluma. - ¡Por el poder de Júpiter! - Minako suspiró. Ya estaban entregadas. Se puso de pie levantando su pluma.

\- ¡Por el poder de Venus! - Las jóvenes comenzaron a atacar al dragón con sus poderes, pero estos sólo lograban aturdirlo.

De un coletazo golpeó a Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus, quienes dieron de lleno contra el pavimento y quedaron inconscientes. Seguidamente vomitó una nueva bocanada de fuego que llegó a incendiar algunos autos estacionados por el lugar.

\- ¡Mina! ¡Makoto! - gritó Usagi, al borde del llanto.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Debes ser fuerte, no debes llorar.

-Hikaru.

-Tu miedo solo lo hace más fuerte.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito Hikaru, para advertirle que la criatura se acercaba. Usagi dio un salto hacia atrás y logro esquivar el manotazo de la criatura. Pero aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Ella era el nuevo blanco de la criatura. Usagi corrió intentando huir de la bestia, pero terminó tropezando. La criatura se acercó a ella, dispuesta a lanzar su llamarada de fuego. Hikaru corrió hacia ella, quería salvarla, aunque aún no sabía que podía hacer sin una espada. ¿Acaso sus poderes funcionarían allí? En ese momento, un lujoso auto azul clavo los frenos frente a la criatura, mientras tocaba la bocina una y otra vez.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Hikaru observó que el sonido de la bocina lo asustaba o, quizás, lo aturdía. - ¿Umi?

Umi bajo rápidamente del auto. Hikaru se sorprendió que, del lado del acompañante, bajaba la guardiana de Mercurio. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Usagi, ¿estás bien? - dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Y no te tengo miedo! - gritó Umi, desde al lado del auto.

-Umi, no creo que sea una buena idea. - Umi corrió llevándose a la criatura con ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de Usagi y Ami. Ella era realmente muy valiente.

Hikaru corrió tras ella. Umi realmente no tenía ningún plan, sólo estaba improvisando. Era de esperarse. Lo único que estaba tratando de hacer era alejar a esa criatura de las Sailor. Después de todo, tal vez no era mala idea. El temor que ellas sentían a la hora de luchar no hacía más que incrementar el poder de aquel monstruo.

Umi se detuvo, ir más allá significaba poner en peligro a más gente. La criatura dio un coletazo, intentando golpearla, ella logro esquivar el ataque, pero, al retroceder, tropezó con la banquina y cayó de espaldas. Entonces el monstruo aprovecho a hinchar su pecho, dispuesto a lanzar una bocanada de fuego contra ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una flecha impacto sobre uno de sus ojos. El monstruo gritó de dolor.

Hikaru se detuvo, al reconocer la autora de aquel ataque. A unos cuantos metros de allí, Fuu se preparaba para lanzar otra flecha contra la criatura.

-Te tardaste…- dijo Umi, a la recién llegada, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Eras la única que tenía un arma a mano, pudo haberme matado! - el monstruo lanzó un extraño alarido y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

Usagi y Ami se acercaron al lugar y fueron testigos de cómo el fuego lanzado por el monstruo hacia arder los árboles más cercanos.

-¡Hikaru!- gritó Usagi. La joven pelirroja volteo a verla. Su voz atrajo al dragón, quien cambió su blanco hacia la misma Usagi.

Fuu se apresuró a lanzar otra flecha, pero esta rebotó contra la dura piel de la criatura. Eso no lo detuvo. Furiosa, hinchó su pecho y lanzó una nueva llamarada contra Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercuri.

\- ¡Fuego de Marte! - el fuego sagrado de Marte choco contra el fuego de aquel monstruo y, ambos se extinguieron en un instante.

\- ¡Mars!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sailor Moon? - preguntó Rei, mientras corría hacia la joven de cabellos dorados.

El monstruo estaba fuera de control. Con su cola empezó a golpear todo lo que hallaba a su paso. Si seguía así, acabaría reduciendo la ciudad a escombros. Hikaru estaba segura que sus poderes estaban ahí. Podía sentirlos dentro de su corazón. Después de todo, ella era la reencarnación de Rayearth, en este mundo o en el mágico mundo de Céfiro. Levantó su mano, apuntando hacia el cielo, esperando que su mashin la acompañe como lo hacía siempre.

-¡Tornado rojo! - gritó y el tornado rodeo a la criatura. Con su mano aun apuntando al cielo, concentró sus fuerzas en un solo pensamiento, su espada. Y allí apareció, tal como lo hacía en sus tiempos de Guerrera Mágica.

-No puede ser. - dijo Fuu, al observar a su amiga atacar a aquel monstruo. - Su espada… sus poderes…

-Oye, Fuu… Si ella puede, nosotras también. - Umi levantó su mano. - ¡Vamos! ¡Espada! - La espada de Umi apareció en su mano, tal como lo había hecho la de Hikaru.

Fuu la imitó y, al igual que ella, logró convocar a su espada.

Ambas se miraron y entendieron perfectamente lo que la otra quería decir. Corrieron hacia la criatura y lo atacaron con sus espadas.

Usagi, Ami y Reí observaron como aquellas misteriosas niñas atacaban con ese monstruo en cuestión de segundos.

Desde la cornisa de un edificio cercano, una esponjosa criatura con orejas de conejo, observaba la batalla. Ellas lo habían hecho una vez más. Sin embargo, las guardianas del planeta Tierra eran débiles, mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Ni siquiera tenían idea de cómo luchar. Observó a la joven de cabellos dorados sin dudas era ella, la princesa de la Luna. Estaba segura de que ella aún no había demostrado todo su poder, ella estaba como dormida, después de todo, ella sería la clave del nuevo resurgir de Tierra.

Sabía lo importante que ella era, las sailor gardians eran capaces de cualquier cosa para protegerla. Si ella estaba en peligro, las guardianas de los talismanes aparecerían, y el despertar de Sailor Saturn sería un hecho. La Tierra tendría una nueva oportunidad, de la mano de una raza mucho menos destructiva que el ser humano.

Hikaru observó a su alrededor, las llamas consumían los árboles y hasta los autos estacionados en la zona, las fachadas de los edificios de la cuadra estaban destruidas. Sin dudas, ese incidente no pasaría desapercibido.

-Umi...- susurró al oído de su amiga. Umi levantó su mano, apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Tornado azul. - el tornado de agua ascendió hacia los cielos y cayó en forma de agua, extinguiendo así los pequeños incendios que la criatura había provocado en la ciudad.

* * *

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•

Bueno, después de todo creo que este capítulo no develó mucho... nuestras preguntan siguen allí, ¿no es así? No me gusta el relleno, pero a veces es necesario, aunque creo que he tratado de evitarlo bastante bien. Ahora nuestras guerreras mágicas saben de donde proviene la magia de las poderosas sailors, ¿creen que podrán hacerse amigas y luchar juntas?

En los próximos capítulos:

A nuestras guerreras les preocupa que esas extrañas criaturas hayan atravesado el portal junto con ellas.

Ascot y Ferio desean ir a la Tierra porque están preocupadas por las guerreras

Descubriremos quien es la dueña de aquella voz que pide por los talismanes.

¡El próximo capítulo me pondré un poco más romántica! ¡No se lo pierdan!

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos!

·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙˜"*°•


	6. Amor

**Capítulo VI**

**Amor**

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•.**_**_En capítulos anteriores_**_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_Un extraño sueño atormenta a nuestra princesa. Rei tiene un mal presagio. ¿Puede ocurrir un nuevo despertar de Sailor Saturn? Tal como en las visiones, una extraña luz dorada surge de la Torre Tokio, ¿acaso son nuevos enemigos?_

_Mientras el clima se vuelve extraño, las Sailor comienzan a sospechar de esas tres extrañas niñas que parecen tener poderes mágicos. Más aun cuando una extraña criatura aparece en la ciudad y ellas logran derrotarla usando unas reliquias samurais obtenidas en una tienda de antigüedades._

_En el extraño encuentro, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu descubren que sus compañeras de clase son guerreras. ¿Son ellas las protectoras de la Tierra?_

_Haruka y Michiru temen que la profecía de la que saben hace tiempo este por cumplirse._

_Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro. Tras varios días desaparecida hace su aparición en la Tierram frente a un misterioso hombro que parece conocer todos sus secretos. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué relación tiene con aquella vieja profecía?_

_Las Sailor revelan su identidad al transformarse frente a las Guerreras Mágicas_

_Veamos si este capítulo despeja alguna de nuestras preguntas... o nos deja más interrogantes. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

_**·**__**٠**__**•●**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜**__**"***__**•**_

Se había encerrado en su cuarto desde temprano. No podía alejar los temores de su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentada sobre su cama, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas, escuchaba música de su celular, a través de sus auriculares. La música solía relajarla, levantarle el ánimo. No es este caso, pero, al menos, ayudaba. A esas horas, Mamoru estaba en el hospital, donde estaba haciendo su residencia.

Seguía pensando en ese sueño que había tenido, en aquellas misteriosas jóvenes, ¿Hikaru, Umi y Fuu? ¿Acaso las siluetas de su sueño era de aquellas jóvenes que les habían salvado la vida en dos oportunidades? ¿Acaso era posible que ellas fueran las responsables de la catástrofe? Entonces, ¿por qué las habían salvado? Quizás, ellas estaban ahí porque lucharían para proteger a su mundo, como ellas, y no por haber ocasionado la destrucción, ni por haber despertado a Sailor Saturn. Metida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando la pelota con forma de cabeza de gato se puso delante de ella, emitiendo un sonido gracioso. Desde que Chibiusa se la había obsequiado, Luna Pi pasaba demasiado tiempo en ese cuarto. Es que no había lugar donde una adolescente en último año de preparatoria pudiera llevar un objeto tan exótico. Usagi tomó la pelota entre sus manos, sabía a la perfección lo que ese sonido significaba. Tocó su nariz y una imagen comenzó a proyectarse sobre ella. Usagi se quitó los auriculares, se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, lo mejor que pudo. La imagen de Chibiusa se apareció enseguida.

-¡Usagi! – gritó con la energía que siempre la caracterizaba, pero su sonrisa se desdibujó al ver el rostro entristecido de la joven de cabellos dorados.- ¿Qué ocurre, Usagi?

\- Chibiusa… No ocurre nada, solo estoy… un poco cansada.

-Es sábado, Usagi… Y apenas empiezan las clases…- Usagi sonrió. Al igual que le pasaba con Mamoru, no podía engañar a Chibiusa, ella siempre terminaba adivinando que le pasaba. Era muy suspicaz, esa cualidad, sin dudas, la había heredado de él.

-No te preocupes, pequeña dama, cuéntame, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? ¿Cómo está la reina?

\- Todos estamos bien. La reina, como siempre, orando para que la paz reine en el mundo. A veces quisiera que no todo tuviera que depender de ella. - Usagi sonrió amargamente. Chibiusa tenía razón, el deber de proteger a la Tierra y el Cristal de Plata ya era demasiado exhaustivo, si además le sumaba el hecho de que ella era la reina ante los ojos de mundo, su futuro podría asemejarse más a una pesadilla. Toda la responsabilidad por el bienestar del mundo sobre sus hombros no era exactamente el final feliz con el que siempre había soñado. Pero ¿qué más da? ¿Acaso no tenía ya toda esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros? Aunque, a decir verdad, preferiría seguir llevando esa importante misión en el anonimato de una joven torpe y mala estudiante. Como una simple ama de casa que cuida a su familia, ¿tal vez? Pero que guarda en su armario, bajo siete llaves el santo Grial, y que lleva siempre consigo el Cristal de Plata, cual costosa gargantilla. - ¿Estas bien, Usagi? – volvió a preguntar la niña de cabellos rosados, al notar el inusual silencio de quién fuera su madre en algún tiempo. - ¿Acaso hay algo que quieres preguntarme? - continuó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Bueno… yo…

\- ¡Dilo Usagi!

\- ¿Acaso sabes si la reina enfrentó alguna nueva amenaza después de derrotar a Galaxia? - preguntó, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se entrecrucen con los de la pequeña. Chibiusa se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Usagi pudo notarlo, eso la incómodo un poco. – Olvida lo que dije. - se apresuró a decir, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Sé que no debería estar preguntando estas cosas, sé que no puedes hablarme de las cosas que aún no pasaron.

\- ¿Algo está ocurriendo? ¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo?

\- ¡Nada! No te preocupes Chibiusa, aquí todo está bien… Y si algo llegara a pasar, podremos resolverlo, como siempre…

-Usagi… Hablaré con mamá y papá, volveré al pasado si es necesario…

-No hace falta…

-Sé que mientes…

-Estamos bien.

\- ¡No es cierto! Tú no estás bien, Usagi…

-Tú debes prepararte para tomar el lugar de la reina algún día… Ya no debes preocuparte por el pasado. - dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

-También es mí pasado. Si algo llegara a pasarte…

-¡Chibiusa!… nada va a pasarme… Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. – Usagi tomó su celular, como si este hubiera sonado. - Debo irme…- hizo como que estaba leyendo un mensaje en él. – Mamoru me espera en el parque… Le enviaré saludos de tu parte.

-Espera… ¡Usagi! - Usagi se levantó de la cama de prisa. Quería huir lo más rápido posible, antes de que ya no pudiera contener las lágrimas. No quería que Chibiusa la viera llorar. - Te hecho mucho de menos. - dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Lo último que Chibiusa vio, fue la puerta de la alcoba cerrarse.

Usagi recargó su espalda en la puerta de su alcoba, ya cerrada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. El temor la invadió, ese mal presentimiento seguía allí, atormentándola. Sentía que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a algo mucho más poderoso, algo que nunca antes había enfrentado.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Sentada en el umbral de la ventana, en uno de los pisos más altos, observaba el hermoso paisaje que Céfiro ofrecía. El palacio estaba rodeado por un denso bosque, con árboles de diversos tamaños y distintos tonos de verde. Más allá del bosque podían verse las sierras que estaban a un par de kilómetros del palacio. El cielo era de un turquesa intenso, soplaba un suave viento, el sol brillaba con intensidad. Suspiró. Amaba estar en Céfiro, pero, desde que sus amigas estaban felizmente de novias, no era lo mismo. Estaba feliz por ellas, claro, pero se preguntaba porque no podía tener la misma suerte, porque no podía estar con la persona que amaba. Pensó en Clef, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Él era tan apuesto, a pesar de su apariencia de niño. Él siempre las había cuidado, protegido, aun cuando Zagato lo había convertido en piedra. Tal vez era eso lo que la había enamorado en un principio. Pero él siempre la trataba como una niña, y aunque sus amigas solían decir que él era mucho más atento con ella, ella sentía que un hombre tan importante como él jamás se fijaría en una niña como ella.

No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desde que habían llegado, temprano en la mañana. Él estaba encerrado en su despacho y había dado órdenes de que nadie lo molestará. Todos en el palacio respetaban sus órdenes, más cuando se encerraba en ese lugar durante horas. Todos sabían muy bien que era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba allí. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que él estaba evitándolas, que estaba encerrado allí para no verlas y no tener que responder a sus preguntas, que eran muchas, por cierto. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No podía dejar de pensar que algo terrible pasaría en ella Tierra, y que ellas tendrían algo que ver. Estaba segura de que Clef sabía más de lo que decía, de lo que les había contado.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas. No quería que la vieran de ese modo. El joven se paró frente se ella.

-No me agrada verte triste, Umi. - dijo, extendiendo su mano con un fino pañuelo blanco. Umi lo observó. Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Eso le provocó cierta ternura. Tomo el pañuelo y sonrió.

\- Gracias. - Ascot se sentó en el umbral de la ventana, en frente de ella.

\- ¿Que te ocurre? Puedes contarme…- dijo manteniendo su mirada baja, para evitar verla a los ojos. - Umi guardó silencio por algunos minutos. Él respetó ese silencio.

\- ¿Tú crees que las criaturas de Céfiro puedan atravesar el portal como lo hacemos nosotras? - dijo por fin.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Ascot, asombrado por su pregunta.

-Han estado pasando cosas extrañas en Tokio… he luchado con criaturas... tan parecidas... a las que he visto aquí… He pensado que, quizás, sea nuestra culpa, quizás alguna criatura de aquí haya pasado el portal con nosotras sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

\- ¿¡Estas bien, Umi?! ¿No te hicieron daño? - se apresuró a preguntar, levantando su vista y su tono de voz. Sus ojos verde esmeralda enfocaron a aquellos profundos ojos azules que tanto lo cautivaban. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-E… estoy bien, Ascot… No me han hecho nada… Pero han provocado muchos destrozos en la ciudad y... - Ascot se apresuró a tomarle la mano, y se acercó levemente a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- A Tokio.

\- Pero… Ascot…

\- Quiero protegerte, Umi…- las mejillas del joven de ojos esmeralda se sonrojaron, bajo su mirada como tratando de evitar sus ojos. - Si algo llegara a pasarte… yo… yo… no podría soportarlo. - Ascot levantó la vista, entonces pudo observar a su amada "sirena" totalmente sonrojada. Su corazón latía con fuerza. La amaba tanto. Amor. Ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirlo por alguien que no fuera una de sus criaturas. Pero amor, sin dudas, era lo que sentía por ella. Un amor totalmente diferente al que sentía por sus monstruosos amigos, un sentimiento totalmente diferente al que sentía por Caldina o por Ferio.

Ella lo observó con dulzura. Notó cierta emoción en esos expresivos ojos verde esmeralda. Él siempre era tan tierno, tan atento. Él siempre se encargaba de protegerla, se desvivía en cuidados para ella. Pero no dejaba de ser su gran amigo. ¿Era realmente eso lo que sentía por él? ¿Lo veía como su amigo, como un hermano? Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca lo había notado, pero él era un joven muy apuesto, y estaba en buen estado físico. Sin dudas, cualquier mujer se sentiría dichosa de tener un hombre así a su lado. ¿Por qué ella no? Pero, ¿hombre? ¿Desde cuándo su pequeño gran amigo era un "hombre"?

Ascot acercó su rostro hacia ella, casi sin pensarlo. Ella olía tan bien, como la brisa de mar en las mañanas. Sus labios eran tan irresistibles, tenía tanta sed de ellos, los deseaba demasiado. La deseaba demasiado. Si tan solo pudiera expresarle con palabras todos esos sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. O con besos y caricias. Daba igual. Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Se acercó un poco más hasta casi rosar sus labios. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca, jamás había podido sentir el olor de su piel, de su cabello, tan cerca.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso él estaba a punto de besarla? ¿Y por qué ella no lo estaba tratando de evitar? Se le estremeció la piel. ¿Por qué sentía esos deseos de que no se detuviera? Si él era solo su amigo. Si ella amaba a Clef. Se sintió avergonzada. Estaba segura de amar a Clef, pero él era tan sexy, tan apuesto, él se veía como todo un hombre que despertaba en su interior sus deseos más salvajes y desenfrenados. Pero, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Ascot… - susurró. Y las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron completamente. – Ya… ya tengo que irme…- Umi se puso de pie. Sin voltear a verlo, se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza.

Corrió por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno. Corrió hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente alejada y a salvo. Se detuvo a tomar aliento junto a la inmensa puerta de la sala del trono, aunque sin darse cuenta de donde estaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sentía ganas de llorar.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevó al sentir el fuerte rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Más grande aún fue su sorpresa al ver tras de ella al gran maestro, el mismo que se había estado escondiendo de ellas desde el momento en que había sentido el portal abrirse.

-Umi… ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó al ver su rostro. No iba a admitirlo, pero la razón por la que se había acercado a la puerta era que había sentido su presencia.

-¡Clef!- gritó, sorprendida.- Creí que estabas encerrado en...- Gurú Clef se apresuró a abrir del todo la puerta y, con su mano apuntando hacia el interior de la sala del trono, indicarle que ingrese. Umi tragó saliva. Él siempre la ponía tan nerviosa. Ingresó a la sala. El mago caminó por la alfombra roja, hasta llegar al trono, allí volteó a verla. Umi mantenía su mirada en el suelo, como queriendo evitar que él notara que las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos. La miró con ternura. Hizo aparecer una silla frente al trono. - Gracias. - dijo ella, algo avergonzada, y luego se sentó en ella. El mago volvió a usar su báculo para hacer aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo entregó. Umi bebió un sorbo.

-Dime, ¿qué ocurre? - volvió a preguntar. Sabía que algo le pasaba, podía leerla como un libro abierto.

-Quisiera saber que está pasando… en la Tierra. – Gurú Clef caminó hacia el trono. Nervioso, se sentó en él y llevó su mano izquierda a su cien, mientras con la izquierda seguía sosteniendo su báculo. – ¡Sé que algo nos ocultas! Clef, necesito saber.

\- ¡No lo sé Umi! No sé qué es lo que está pasando… Lo único que sé es que, en estos momentos, existe una conexión profunda entre ambos mundos… una conexión que nunca antes existió.

-Han pasado cosas… Clef, hemos usado nuestros poderes en la Tierra… Tengo poder sobre las aguas, puedo sentir una conexión con el mar… como aquí…- dijo, mirando la palma de su mano. - ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Eres una guerrera… aún en tu mundo, tus poderes están en tu corazón, no en una gema… Eres la reencarnación de Ceres, y como tal tienes el poder de dominar las aguas… aquí o en la Tierra.

\- ¿Por qué antes no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué antes no pudimos abrir el portal y ahora lo hacemos cada semana?

\- Sus poderes se incrementan, están creciendo como guerreras. - los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no escaparan. Clef se puso de pie. Seguía nervioso. Ella lo ponía nervioso. – Debes ser cuidadosa… sus poderes son maravillosos, pero, así como pueden proteger a Céfiro o, incluso, a tu propio mundo, pueden ocasionar catástrofes.

\- ¿Catástrofes?

-Jamás olvides lo que hay en tu corazón…

\- Mi corazón…- Umi observó como el agua en el vaso que llevaba en su mano comenzó a burbujear. ¿Por qué sentía que cuando estaba triste sus poderes se salían de control? ¿A eso se refería Gurú Clef con que sus poderes podían ocasionar catástrofes? - Clef… yo…- titubeó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de evitar ver su reacción a lo que estaba por decir - Sabes… tu eres… muy importante para mí… - Clef la observó, sorprendido. Sonrió. Se acercó a ella, hasta quedar justo en frente. Umi abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron. - Clef... yo te...

-También eres muy importante…- se apresuró a interrumpir, como queriendo evitar que ella continuara con su confesión. Él lo sabía, lo sabía cómo todos en el palacio.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó con emoción y una sonrisa que no pudo evitar que se dibuje en su rostro.

\- Como también lo son Hikaru y Fuu… Ustedes son mis mejores discípulas, la mejor prueba de que el alumno puede superar al maestro. El crecimiento que han tenido desde que llegaron aquí ha sido increíble. Ustedes tres son como mis hijas, mí mejor obra…- Umi sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. ¿Su hija? ¡Por supuesto! ¿En qué cabeza cabía que el gran mago se fijaría en una niña tonta y caprichosa como ella?

Se puso de pie rápidamente, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Creo que iré a dormir… me ha dado un poco de sueño… Bueno noches, Clef.- dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sin más salió de la sala de su trono. Al cerrar la enorme puerta, las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había contenido, fluyeron libremente. Se sentía muy estúpida. Corrió hasta su habitación. No quería que nadie la vea en ese estado. Ella, la valiente y fuerte guerrera de Ceres, claro que nadie debía verla en ese estado.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Las pesadillas se lo habían impedido. No, no eran pesadillas. Eran visiones. Visiones de algo que estaba muy cerca. Más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Había estado orando frente al fuego sagrado. Y había visto otras cosas. La luz dorada. Estaba presente en cada una de sus visiones. La destrucción. El final de todo. Y un nuevo comienzo. ¿Una nueva oportunidad? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que todas las visiones la llevaban allí, a esa torre. Caminó por la peatonal del centro. Hacia allá, adónde sus visiones apuntaban. Atardecía, pero la luz del sol aún alumbraba su camino.

Se detuvo a escasos metros a la entrada a la torre. Siempre había sentido que allí había una energía especial. La Torre Tokio era un lugar mágico, un lugar donde todo era posible. No en vano existían cientos de historias de gente que había visto cosas allí. Fantasmas o almas errantes. O hasta ovnis desde su mirador. Quizás allí había una energía especial que permitía que cosas extrañas sucedan. Quizás allí había un portal hacia otra dimensión. Observó hacia arriba, como queriendo alcanzar a ver, desde allí, la cima de la Torre. Una sensación extraña la invadió. Una poderosa energía surgía de ese lugar. Ante sus ojos pudo ver aquella luz dorada, la luz de su sueño. A su alrededor, la gente seguía en sus asuntos, sin siquiera inmutarse. Al parecer solo ella podía verla. Corrió hacia la torre a toda velocidad, logro entrar y subir al ascensor en cuestión de minutos. Y llegó al mirador cuando la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse. Jadeó, cansada por la corrida. Observó a su alrededor, la gente que visitaba la torre ese día no había notado aquella luz, ni esa presencia. Recorrió el mirador con la vista. Y allí las vio. Las tres jóvenes observaban por el ventanal con cierta melancolía. La luz, la torre y, ahora, ellas. No podía ser una casualidad. Las casualidades no existían. ¿Qué hacían ellas justo en el lugar en el que había aparecido aquella luz misteriosa? ¿Que tenían que ver ellas con esa energía?

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

La noche se había hecho presente, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, haciendo que las luces no fueran necesarias. El futuro rey observaba el0….. cielo en silencio, sentado en las escalinatas que daban a uno de los jardines más grandes y hermosos. Hacía apenas unas horas que ella había vuelto a su mundo, y ya le pesaba su ausencia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué ella no podía quedarse a vivir con él, a ser su reina? Ella sería una magnífica reina, no como él, que, con frecuencia, se escondía por los rincones del palacio para evitar las clases o sermones de Gurú Clef. Pero ella seguía insistiendo en que debía terminar el colegio, en que aún era menor de edad, que no podía dejar su casa y a su familia, así como así. Menor de edad. Ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. En la Tierra la vida era demasiado complicada. En Céfiro, bastaba con amar a alguien para decidir compartir tu vida con ese alguien para siempre. ¿Por qué en la Tierra las cosas no eran así? Suspiró.

El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a él. A menudo solía salir a ese jardín cuando necesitaba pensar, o tomar un respiro. El jardín era tan grande que estando en él hasta podía sentir que estaba en algún bosque de Céfiro, en los cuales solía esconderse con sus amigos, para que la gente de los pueblos no se asuste de ellos. No le sorprendió encontrarse con su amigo allí, sabía a la perfección que Ferio también solía salir a ese jardín cuando necesitaba escapar de su constante entrenamiento para ser rey.

Se sentó junto a él en las escalinatas. Ferio sintió su presencia, aun así, siguió observando el cielo estrellado.

-Me preocupa Umi…- dijo Ascot, después de un largo silencio de ambos. Hacía tiempo que los dos se juntaban por las noches a contarse sus problemas. En los últimos tiempos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Ferio hasta solía darle consejos para que el tímido palu pueda declararle sus sentimientos a la guerrera. Consejos que Ascot nunca seguía. Ferio bajo la mirada y la fijo en algún punto del verde césped. - En realidad, me preocupan las tres.

-Ella… ¿te ha contado? - preguntó, aún sin mirar a su amigo. Ascot abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

El mago supremo pasaba por el pasillo que llevaba a esa salida al jardín, cuando sintió la presencia de sus discípulos. Algo en sus adentros le dijo que debía saber en que andaban esos dos. Estaba un poco alejado, no llegaba a escuchar lo que decían, así que usó su magia para saber de qué hablaban.

-Fuu…

-Me contó que han pasado cosas extrañas en la Tierra. Que han tenido que luchar contra monstruos… Cosas que, a menudo, no pasan en su mundo… También me preocupo por ellas.

-Le dije a Umi que iría con ella… Que quiero protegerla.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si algo le pasará… Yo no podría soportarlo… Iría tras ella hasta el fin del mundo…

\- También yo, hermano…

-Quisiera que hubiera una forma de ir a Mundo Místico… Pero nadie más que ellas y Gurú Clef pueden abrir el portal…

-Y qué hay de ti… eres el preferido, después de Zagato… Gurú Clef te enseña sus hechizos.

\- ¡Claro que no, Ferio! Aún tengo mucho que aprender, jamás podría. Y sé que Umi jamás me llevaría con ella.

\- Quizás podamos escabullirnos la próxima vez que ellas vengan.

\- Es una locura… Gurú Clef te entrena para que tomes el trono… ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondría si de repente desapareces?

\- ¡Al diablo el trono! ¡Y Gurú Clef también! Nada me importa más que mí princesa… - desde donde estaba, a unos cuantos metros de allí, Gurú Clef sintió unos deseos enormes de estampar su báculo en la cabeza del joven rey. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Ascot

-Tal vez no debí sacar el tema…- suspiró. - Ir tras Umi era una locura mía, no era me intención que quieras sumarte a mí idea.

-Siento que he sido muy egoísta… he presionado a Fuu para que se quedará en Céfiro, para que sea mí reina… Jamás he pensado en que ella tiene toda su vida allá, su familia, sus amigos…

-Hermano, si Umi llegará a sentir la mitad de lo que yo siento, no me importaría dejar todo aquí para irme con ella. - Ferio observó a su amigo. Notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Tocó su hombro como intentando darle ánimos. Estaba seguro que, algún día, Umi se daría cuenta del hombre que tenía a sus pies y llegaría a amarlo como él a ella.

-Umi no tiene ni idea de lo que se pierde… Tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes…

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no pude… Estuve a punto de besarla, pero ella huyó de mí… La verdad es que a mí no me importa si ella ama a alguien más… solo quiero protegerla…-

-Hermano…- Ascot se puso de pie rápidamente. Sorprendiendo hasta al mismo Gurú Clef, que seguía escondido detrás de una columna. El mago se apresuró a dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, para que ni Ascot ni Ferio puedan ver qué escuchaba su conversación.

-Creo que iré a dormir, es tarde… y mañana temprano Gurú Clef estará tocando mí puerta para el entrenamiento matutino… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-En un rato… la noche está muy hermosa… no tengo ganas de entrar…

Ascot saludó a su amigo y camino por el pasillo, en dirección hacia el lugar en el cual Clef había escuchado cada una de sus palabras. Al doblar en la misma esquina, se encontró con su maestro, quien esperaba pacientemente por él.

-¡Gurú Clef!

-Ven conmigo, Ascot. - dijo con un semblante serio. Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Ascot tragó saliva y caminó tras él. Llegaron hasta la sala del trono, sin mencionar una sola palabra. Gurú Clef se paró delante del trono, entonces volteó a ver a su discípulo con ese mismo semblante serio y algo melancólico.

\- ¿De verdad... estarías dispuesto a ir a Mundo Místico... por ella? - Ascot tragó saliva, nervioso. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Él había escuchado su conversación. Él estaba preguntándole hasta donde era capaz de llegar por ella. Quizás esto último lo incomodaba un poco más. Sabidos eran sus sentimientos hacia la guerrera de Ceres, todo Céfiro lo sabía, el mago supremo no era la excepción. Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué sentimientos tenía el mago supremo por la guerrera? Ascot siempre había sentido que Gurú Clef tenía un trato especial para con ella. Así como tenía muy en claro que Umi se desvivía por él. - Lamento haber escuchado su conversación. - se apresuró a decir Gurú Clef, como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

-Gurú Clef...

-Ascot... abriré el portal para ti.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Ascot, totalmente sorprendido.

\- Quiero pedirte un favor... Quiero que la protejas... que las protejas... Necesito que vayas a Mundo Místico y estés con ellas... Puedes llevarte a Ferio contigo, sé que nadie mejor que ustedes dos para protegerlas.

\- ¡Entonces, es cierto! ¡Algo malo está pasando! ¿Verdad? ¡Y tú lo sabes!

\- No estoy seguro de que es lo que está pasando, o que es lo que va a pasar, por eso no les he dicho nada... Lo que sí sé es que no es que no ha de ser nada bueno. Confío en ellas, sé que son fuertes, pero no sé qué tan bien funcionen sus poderes en su mundo, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella, haría lo que sea por protegerla. - se apresuró a decir el palu, casi sin pensar. Luego, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Gurú Clef bajó la mirada, para evitar mirar a los ojos de su discípulo, como si sus palabras le dolieran.

\- Eres fuerte, Ascot... Tienes un gran talento, el mejor alumno que he tenido, desde Zagato. Pero aun tienes mucho que aprender. Usar tus poderes en Mundo Místico no será tarea sencilla, allí las reglas del juego son diferentes... No estoy seguro de que puedas convocar a tus criaturas allí...

\- Aun así, daré todo de mi...

-Muy bien... Mañana, al atardecer, los quiero a los dos aquí.

\- ¿Al atardecer? ¿No podría ser ahora?

\- El atardecer es el mejor momento del día para abrir el portal.

-De acuerdo... Estaremos listos para el viaje. - Ascot hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su maestro y luego dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

-Espera...- Ascot detuvo su paso, pero no volteó. - Ella te necesita... No sólo para que las protejas Sé lo mucho que significa para ti...- Ascot cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Acaso se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja? Si ella lo amaba a él. Umi no era un juguete, le molestaba que él quisiera decidir por ella. No respondió, prefería no preguntarle que quería decir, temía no poder guardarle el respeto que su maestro merecía. Siguió su camino hasta salir de la habitación.

Gurú Clef lo observó salir. Sentía una profunda tristeza en su corazón. Por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir celos con el sólo imaginarla en los brazos de Ascot. Pero, sin dudas, era lo mejor. El muchacho se la merecía... mucho más que él.

* * *

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•.N/A·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_¡Ay! El amor, el amor... Umi y su eterno triángulo amoroso. Este capítulo fue muy "azul", ¡lo siento! ¿Se nota mucho quien es mi guerrera preferida? La verdad es que me gusta escribir sobre los desastres amorosos de Umi porque su vida amorosa fue la más dejada de lado por las CLAMP. Todos sabemos de los sentimientos de Fuu hacia Ferio, y viceversa. Y hasta Hikaru y Latis se han llegado a confesar lo que sienten. Pero con Umi fue diferente, nunca se supo con exactitud si el gran Gurú estaba enamorado de ella. Y, pues, la verdad, creo que se me complica un poco escribir de relaciones perfectas y tampoco tengo ganas de meter terceros en discordia en las relaciones de Fuu y Hikaru, por eso no escribo mucho de ellas, se me hace más interesante el eterno histeriqueo de Umi entre sus dos niños-hombres. XD_

_Bueno, tampoco se resolvió nada en este capítulo ¿verdad? Aunque al parecer la Tierra y Céfiro están más conectados de lo que imaginábamos. ¿Creen que las guerreras mágicas tienen algo de responsabilidad por las inclemencias del clima? ¿Qué creen que pensarán las chicas al ver a sus amigos en su mundo?_

_En los próximos capítulos_

_***°•**__ Minako piensa que Umi, Hikaru y Fuu son las responsables de los extraños acontecimientos en Tokio._

_***°•**__ Conoceremos a la mujer que está detrás de esos extraños sueños_

_***°• **__Y sabremos un poco más acerca del padre de Clef_

_¡Espero sigan del otro lado de la pantalla!_


	7. Conexión

**Capítulos VII**

"**Conexión"**

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•.En capítulos anteriores·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_***°•**__ Un extraño sueño atormenta a nuestra princesa. Rei tiene un mal presagio. ¿Puede ocurrir un nuevo despertar de Sailor Saturn? Tal como en las visiones, una extraña luz dorada surge de la Torre Tokio, ¿acaso son nuevos enemigos?_

_***°•**__ Mientras el clima se vuelve extraño, las Sailor comienzan a sospechar de esas tres extrañas niñas que parecen tener poderes mágicos. Más aun cuando una extraña criatura aparece en la ciudad y ellas logran derrotarla usando unas reliquias samurais obtenidas en una tienda de antigüedades._

_***°•**__ En el extraño encuentro, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu descubren que sus compañeras de clase son guerreras. ¿Son ellas las protectoras de la Tierra?_

_***°•**__ Haruka y Michiru temen que la profecía de la que saben hace tiempo este por cumplirse._

_***°•**__ Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro. Tras varios días desaparecida hace su aparición en la Tierra frente a un misterioso hombre que parece conocer todos sus secretos. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué relación tiene con aquella vieja profecía?_

_***°•**__ Las Sailor revelan su identidad al transformarse frente a las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°•**__ Gurú Clef le cuenta a Umi que existe una conexión muy profunda entre la Tierra y Céfiro. También le revela que sus poderes existen independientemente del mundo en el que se encuentren._

_***°•**__ Ascot y Ferio deciden ir a Mundo Místico para proteger a las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°•**__ Rei presencia la apertura del portal en la Torre Tokio, justo en el momento en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresan a Tokio._

_¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! Veamos si las cosas se pueden complicar aún más. ¿Cómo tomarán nuestras guerreras la visita de sus amigos cefirianos?_

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

Era el final de un nuevo y largo día escolar. Las tres jóvenes caminaron desde la preparatoria Juuban hasta el parque que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras allí. Minako y Rei las seguían a paso lento, poco más de una cuadra detrás. No querían arriesgarse a que ellas notaran su presencia. Minako se sintió agradecida de que la rica heredera decidiera no usar su coche ese día, de haber sido así se les hubiera dificultado demasiado seguirlas. A esa altura del mes se había acabado toda su mesada, no hubiera podido tomarse un taxi. Aun así, sentía que no estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ellas lo notarían, sabrían que estaban siguiéndolas, después de todo, ellas también tenían poderes. Suspiró.

-No sé cómo deje que me convencieras de esto.

-Porque tú también desconfías de ellas…

-Cierto… pero debe haber otra manera… ¡Nos descubrirán!

-Si sigues hablando tan fuerte, claro que lo harán…

-¿Estás segura? ¿Seguro que no lo soñaste?

\- ¡Claro que, Mina! Eran ellas… esa luz… Estoy segura de que ellas…- Reí observó como las jóvenes entraban al inmenso parque, que era una especie de pulmón ecológico en medio de la ajetreada metrópoli. - ¡Rayos! De verdad creí que irían a la Torre Tokio…

-Pues… ya estamos aquí... Me interesa saber que hacen esas tres cuando están juntas y solas...

ஐ.

Se sentaron en el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo repleto de hojas verdes. Umi llevaba una lonchera con algunas cosas dulces que había preparado para sus amigas. Amaba la repostería, siempre que estaba triste, preparar algo dulce le hacía sentir mejor. Casualmente esa había sido la razón por la que había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior cocinando. Sin embargo, las cosas dulces no eran tan de agrado, por esa razón siempre terminaba llevando lo que cocinaba a sus amigas.

-Estuvo delicioso. - dijo Hikaru, luego de probar cada una de las cosas que Umi llevó. - Es un hermoso día. - Se puso de pie, tocando su estómago, había comido demasiado, ella realmente amaba las cosas dulces. Entonces, el medallón que llevaba debajo de su camisa salió a la vista. - Parece mentira que llovió toda la noche de la manera en que lo hizo. - Fuu no puedo evitar reparar en el medallón, que ya había visto con anterioridad en el cuello de Hikaru.

-Hikaru... ese medallón... ¿Acaso es...? - Hikaru tomó el medallón con ambas manos, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Latis quiso que lo tenga... dijo que me protegería...

-¿Le has contado?

-Pues... yo... No todo en realidad...

-Está bien, también le he contado algo a Ferio...- Fuu suspiró. Ambas guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos. - Gurú Clef... ¿Acaso no tienen la sensación de que nos estuvo evitando todo el fin de semana? - Umi abrazó sus piernas, incómoda, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Le pregunté a Latis sobre el portal... no me dijo mucho...- Hikaru volvió a mirar al cielo, mientras estiraba sus brazos, aun de pie.

-Hikaru, ¿te das cuenta? - Hikaru volvió a mirar a su amiga. - El medallón... Cuando volvimos, el medallón regresó con Latis, así como la primera vez que regresamos, la piedra que me obsequio Ferio regresó con él... Pero ahora... - Hikaru volvió a sentarse en el césped, mientras Umi abría los ojos sorprendida ante las conjeturas de Fuu. "Una conexión profunda entre ambos mundos", fueron las palabras de Clef. ¿Acaso era por eso?

-Es cierto... no lo había pensado... Aquella vez, el portal quedó cerrado definitivamente. Por más que lo deseamos más de una vez, no tuvimos ningún tipo de contacto con Céfiro durante un año... Hasta aquella vez, cuando vimos una imagen de Céfiro en el cielo de Tokio. En ese momento, ambos mundos quedaron conectados, aunque todavía no lo sabíamos...

-Y cuando logramos abrir el portal, días después, esa conexión se hizo permanente, por esa razón ahora podemos transportarnos cada vez que lo deseamos.

-Y, quizás por eso... el medallón está aquí conmigo...

-¿Será posible que esos monstruos hayan atravesado el portal como lo hizo el medallón? - Fuu se llevó la mano al mentón, como lo hacía cada vez que sacaba conjeturas. Umi sintió que la piel se le estremecía. Fuu acababa de hacer la pregunta que las tres se estaban haciendo desde hacía unos días, pero que ninguna se animaba a poner en palabras.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Umi?- preguntó, de repente, Hikaru, tomando por sorpresa a la joven de cabellos celestes.

-Estoy bien... no se preocupen...

-No es cierto... tienes los ojos hinchados... ¿has estado llorando? - Hikaru apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Has estado extraña desde ayer… Esperaba que nos digas algo tú... Sabes que puedes contarnos. - Umi suspiró, intentando calmarse, pero ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-Ayer… intenté decirle a Clef lo que siento…- dijo llorando. Ni Hikaru ni Fuu se animaron a interrumpir, a pesar de que tenían cientos de preguntas. Aunque, claro, las respuestas estaban más que evidentes en las lágrimas de su amiga. - Me trato como una niña… me dijo que era como una hija para él.

-Umi…

-Fui una tonta al pensar que él podría fijarse en alguien como yo… - Hikaru se apresuró a abrazarla, mientras las lágrimas de Umi caían sin cesar.

-No digas eso, Umi.- dijo Fuu, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.- Siempre es mejor saber… aunque duela…

ஐ.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, Minako y Reí observaban, paradas junto a un árbol, aunque sin poder escuchar lo que decían. Reí suspiro, decepcionada. Seguirlas había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ellas no habían hecho nada que tres chicas de preparatoria no hicieran. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, se hacía tarde, estar allí no tenía demasiado sentido. Estaba a punto de anunciar la retirada cuando sintió una poderosa energía detrás de ella. Volteó bruscamente, intentando ver de qué se trataba, pero solo alcanzó a ver una criatura blanca que se escabulló entre los árboles. Quizás era una paloma o alguna otra ave.

-¿Qué has sentido, Reí?- pregunto Minako.

-Alguien nos observaba… sentí una presencia muy poderosa.

Desde la cima del árbol, la criatura con orejas de conejo observaba. La perla que llevaba en su frente comenzó a brillar en un color rojizo. Luego dio un brinco y se alejó del lugar. Con eso sería suficiente para mantenerlas ocupadas.

El monstruo saltó desde la copa del árbol en la que Mokona había estado observando. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide, con enormes garras en lugar de manos y pies, media unos dos metros y era de un color grisáceo, con una enorme cabeza con dos cuernos y afilados dientes en su boca. Lanzó un fuerte gruñido que alarmó a todos los presentes. La gente que se encontraba en la plaza comenzó a huir, asustada.

-No puede ser…- dijo Minako. - mientras observaba como la gente huía.

Hikaru se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Otra vez… - susurró, mientras Umi y Fuu se paraban también. Umi secó sus lágrimas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la criatura se abalanzó sobre ellas. Umi, Hikaru y Fuu apenas pudieron esquivar su ataque.

\- ¡Flecha de fuego! - gritó Hikaru para detener a la bestia. Unos cuantos metros de allí, Minako y Reí observaban, sorprendidas. Habían luchado contra criaturas malignas de todo tipo, pero nunca habían visto algo como eso. Reí estaba algo confundida, estaba segura de haber sentido una presencia detrás de ella, desde allí provenía esa bestia, pero había pasado a su lado y ni siquiera les había prestado la más mínima atención, por el contrario, parecía haber ido directo hacia esas extrañas chicas. Se apresuró a sacar su pluma del bolsillo de su camisa, cuando Minako le cruzó su brazo por delante.

-Espera.

-Pero Mina….

-Observemos que son capaces de hacer…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Esperaba sentado pacientemente en un banco del parque, ese parque que era tan especial para ellos, el que era el punto de encuentro siempre, el mismo en el que habían conocido a quien sería su hija en el futuro. Ella estaba atrasada, para variar. Pero ya más de lo que acostumbraba. Se puso de pie al ver que llegaba corriendo.

\- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! - dijo, y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Él sonrió.

\- Nunca cambias, Usako.- Pero así la amaba. Divertido, la tomó por la cintura, levantándola del suelo para ponerla a su altura y le dio un apasionado beso. Usagi rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Llevaba su ambo, tenía un par de horas antes de empezar su guardia en el hospital de Tokio, donde hacía su residencia. Separó sus labios de los de ella cuando sintió que necesitaba tomar aire. - ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos? Tengo tiempo para ver ir al cine, o quizás a tomar un café o un helado.

-Adónde tú quieras... lo único que quiero es estar contigo... me da igual en donde estemos...- Mamoru sonrió. La realidad era que él pensaba lo mismo. Daba igual adonde vayan, mientras lo hagan juntos. Volvió a besarla en sus labios. En ese momento, una poderosa energía los rodeo, pudo sentirla. Abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Se separó de ella inmediatamente. La observó. Ella también pudo sentirlo. Sintió la risa de una mujer a sus espaldas. Usagi volteó de prisa. Allí estaba. Era la silueta gigante de una mujer, tal como en sus sueños, sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados.

-Gusto en conocerte... Sailor Moon. - dijo la mujer. A Usagi se le heló la piel. - O, mejor dicho... Princesa Serenity...

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, dando un paso al frente, mientras Mamoru la tomaba de los hombros. En ese momento, una bola de luz dorada se formó en frente de la silueta de la mujer y, segundos más tarde, la lanzó contra ella. Mamoru se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura y, de un salto, la puso en un lugar seguro del inminente impacto. La bola de energía impactó con fuerza en el suelo, dejando un cráter en él y desapareciendo luego.

Usagi tomó su medallón y alzó su mano hacia el cielo.

-¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar!- gritó.

En tanto, Mamoru se apresuró a contactar a Luna en el centro de control, a través de su pulsera. Aquella presencia era muy poderosa, incluso para Usagi. Pero, por alguna razón, no sentía ningún tipo de energía maligna, como otras veces. Por el contrario, la sentía familiar.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Reí observó con sorpresa como el monstruo derribó primero a Fuu y luego a Umi, mientras Hikaru, permanecía de pie, con es espada, lista para su ataque. ¿Qué rayos planeaba Minako? ¿Por qué no quería intervenir? En ese momento, la pulsera de Minako comenzó a sonar, la llamada venía desde el centro de control. Minako se apresuró a contestar. Desde el otro lado, Luna se escuchada algo preocupada.

-¡Mina! ¡Es Usagi!... - Minako y Rei se miraron, no hacía falta nada más para saber que debían ir. Minako fue la primera en salir corriendo. Antes de seguirla, Rei observó por última vez a las tres jóvenes luchando contra esa criatura. Esa criatura que las había buscado a ellas, ¿acaso había sido una distracción? ¿Alguien o algo había querido mantenerlas alejadas? ¿O acaso era algo que ellas mismas había planeado?

La criatura abrió la boca y lanzó una poderosa energía en forma de rayos oscuros. Hikaru dio un salto hacia atrás pero no logró esquivar el ataque. Los rayos la electrocutaron, cayo de rodillas al suelo, adolorida, su espada cayó a unos cuantos metros de ella. La criatura se le acercó, dispuesta a darle el toque de gracia.

-¡Dragón de agua!- la poderosa energía del agua golpeó contra la bestia, quien dio un fuerte gritó de dolor. Luego volteó a ver a la autora del ataque. Umi había logrado ponerse de pie con alguna dificultad, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo. Ahora ella era su blanco. Se abalanzó sobre ella, atacándola con sus garras, pero ella logro esquivar una y otra vez sus ataques, hasta llegar al lugar en donde había caído su espada. Se apresuró a levantarla, pero, antes de que pudiera prepararse para atacar, la criatura volvió a lanzar esa poderosa energía. Inmóvil, Umi cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, antes de que los rayos lleguen a tocarla, un joven se lanzó hacia ella, empujándola contra el suelo, y salvándola del impacto.

Umi cayó de espaldas al suelo, y el joven cayó sobre ella, quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Ella abrió los ojos y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Ascot!- el rostro del joven se puso totalmente rojo. Estaba encima de ella, demasiado cerca de su rostro, de sus labios, esos labios que tantos deseos le despertaban.

-Lo… lo siento…- dijo, mientras se ponía de pie. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó mientras extendía su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Mientras tanto, otro joven luchaba, espada en mano, contra aquel monstruo. Fuu se ponía de pie, sorprendida al reconocerlo y Hikaru buscaba su espada para volver a la pelea.

-Es Ferio… - dijo Umi, sorprendida. Luego, observó cómo Fuu se acercaba a luchar también. Aún estaba confundida, pero tenía que ayudar. Volvió a tomar su espada y se dirigió hacia él.

-Espera, Umi…. – gritó Ascot. Ella volteo a verlo. -Los cuernos… si logras cortarlos ya no podrá atacarlos…- Ascot junto sus manos al frente y luego colocó sus palmas apuntando hacia la criatura. Una poderosa energía en forma de luz blanca salió de sus manos y la envolvió, inmovilizándola. Umi observó a su amigo, sorprendida. No tenía idea de que pudiera hacer magia, además que la de convocar a sus amigos. - ¡Hazlo, Umi!

-Si- Umi corrió hacia la criatura, dio un salto y cortó sus cuernos con su espada. El monstruo gritó de dolor. Hikaru notó que eso debilitó a la criatura por completo. Así que corrió hacia ella y, con su espada, la partió a la mitad. La bestia se desvaneció en el aire antes de tocar el piso. Umi y Hikaru se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas.

-¡Ferio!- gritó Fuu, mientras corría hacia él.- Ferio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Eres el futuro rey! ¡Gurú Clef se molestará contigo cuando—Ferio se las ingenió para interrumpir los regaños de su amada besando sus labios dulcemente. Enseguida, las mejillas de Fuu se sonrojaron.

Umi volteó a ver a Ascot, quien se acercaba a ellas.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Yo sólo... quería protegerte. - dijo Ascot, son su rostro rojo como un tomate y sin dar más detalle. Le había prometido a Gurú Clef que no mencionaría nada acerca de su charla con él.

-¡Oigan! Lamento interrumpir tan bonita escena... Pero, creo que estamos llamando la atención de las personas. - dijo Hikaru, al ver que las personas comenzaban a volver al parque y agolparse alrededor de ellas. Tanto Ferio como las guerreras llevaban aun sus armas en mano. Las mejillas de Umi y Fuu se sonrojaron. Umi se apresuró a mirar a Ascot y Ferio, con sus extravagantes trajes.

-Chicos... debemos hacer algo con sus atuendos...

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

-¡Rayo de Venus!- gritó Minako, apenas llegaron al parque. El rayo se desvaneció al llegar a la silueta de la mujer. Ella y Reí se incorporaron a la batalla que libraban Usagi, Mamoru, Ami y Makoto. No había tiempo de preguntas, ni conjeturas. Por el rostro de sus amigas, parecía que tenían las de perder, estaban realmente exhaustas. Aquella presencia era demasiado poderosa.

De la misteriosa silueta volvió a salir una esfera de luz dorada, está vez contra las recién llegadas. Minako y Reí saltaron esquivando el ataque.

-¡Niebla de Mercurio! – gritó Sailor Mercury, con la esperanza de que la niebla desorientara a su oponente. Entonces Venus se apresuró a convocar la espada sagrada.

Empuñándola con sus dos manos, corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella y, dando un salto muy alto, intento atravesarla. Pero parecía no poder llegar a ella, era como si, cuánto más se le acercara, la silueta más se alejaba de ella. La mujer río. Había logrado reunir a las cinco guardianas de los planetas interiores, ahora solo faltaba que las dueñas de los talismanes se hagan presente. Aun así, sus guerreras habían acabado con la distracción que había creado para ellas, no esperaba menos, después de todo, eran la reencarnación de los dioses más poderosos de su creación. Debía abandonar esa batalla lo más pronto posible, antes de que ellas se percaten de su presencia.

Una luz dorada se encendió en lo que parecía ser la frente de la mujer, llamando la atención de las guardianas. Era como una gema ovoide que desprendía gran cantidad de energía.

-Fue un gusto conocerte… Princesa… Nos volveremos a ver…- dijo, para luego desaparecer.

Las guardianas se miraron unas a otras, sin saber que decir. Tenían cientos de preguntas, preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta alguna.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte, las tiendas del centro comercial estaban cercanas a su cierre. Fuu estaba parada frente a los probadores de una importante tienda de ropa masculina, algo impaciente, se hacía tarde y sus padres se preguntarían que andaba haciendo, y avergonzada, de sólo imaginar a Ferio probándose ropa a unos pasos de ella. Mientras, Hikaru y Umi escogían más remeras entre las opciones que ofrecía la tienda.

Después de algunos minutos, Ferio por fin salió al encuentro con las jóvenes. Llevaba unos jeans azules, una chomba verde militar y zapatillas deportivas de color blanco. Fuu se sonrojó al verlo.

-¡Te ves genial, Ferio! ¡Eres todo un galán! ¿No crees Fuu?- Se apresuró a decir Hikaru, con esa energía que la caracterizaba y haciendo que la tímida guerrera del viento se pusiera aún más roja.

-¿Y Ascot? ¿Qué tanto puede tardarse? – Umi se acercó al probador en el que antes había entrado Ascot y corrió la cortina violentamente. -Ya sal Asc—se sorprendió al ver que el joven solo llevaba unos jeans negros sin nada arriba. Las mejillas de Umi se volvieron carmesí, jamás hubiera imaginado que su pequeño amigo estuviera en tan buen estado físico, tenía una espalda musculosa y unos brazos muy fuertes. Quizás, fueron esos pensamientos los que más la avergonzaron.

-¡Umi! – Ascot volteó avergonzado, mientras jalaba de la cortina para volver a cerrar. Se apresuró a ponerse la camisa a cuadros que Umi había escogido para él, para luego salir igual de avergonzado.

\- ¡Tú también te ves muy lindo Ascot! - comentó Hikaru, mientras codeaba a su (extrañamente) callada amiga. - Umi tiene un gran sentido de la moda, esa ropa que eligió para ti te queda muy bien.- Ascot se sonrojó aún más ante el comentario de la extrovertida pelirroja. Umi sonrió.

-Estas muy apuesto Ascot… tendrás que tener cuidado con las chicas aquí…- comentó Umi, divertida. – Bien, vayamos a pagar todo esto y volvamos a casa. - dijo, haciendo referencia a las prendas que llevaba en sus brazos.

La Luna estaba llena esa noche. Aunque no brillaba con la intensidad que había sabido tener. Era una noche clara, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Las tiendas del centro comercial ya habían cerrado cuando subieron al auto de Umi. Habían acordado que Ascot y Ferio se quedarían en su casa, sólo había que inventar una buena excusa para sus padres. Hikaru observó la Luna desde el auto de su amiga. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo terrible se avecinaba, y sentía que ellas no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•.N/A·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_Muchas veces he imaginado como sería la historia si fueran los Cefirianos los que visiten la Tierra, en lugar de lo contrario. ¿Qué sentirían los cefirianos al encontrarse con un mundo tan diferentes, al ver los autos y grandes edificios de las metrópolis terrestres? ¿Cómo reaccionarían antes la televisión o los celulares? Uf, creo que da para una historia completa jaja. Por lo pronto, dedicaré unos párrafos a mis conclusiones en el siguiente capítulo XD._

_¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer que parece conocer muy bien a Usagi? ¿Qué tiene que ver Mokona en todo esto? ¿Por qué las Guerreras Mágicas son llamadas a buscar los talismanes? _

_¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Extraterrestres

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Extraterrestres"**

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•.En capítulos anteriores·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_***°•**__ El fin del mundo se acerca. A través de sus sueños, una mujer pide a las Guerreras Mágicas que encuentren los tres talismanes para despertar a Sailor Saturn. Curiosamente ese sueño tiene relación con una antigua profecía, de la que Haruka y Michiru están al tanto._

_***°•**__ Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro para instalarse en la Tierra, siguiendo de cerca a las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°• **__Hikaru, Umi y Fuu conocen las verdaderas identidades de las Sailor. Pero las Sailor desconfían de ellas._

_***°•**__ Gurú Clef le cuenta a Umi que existe una conexión muy profunda entre la Tierra y__Céfiro. También le revela que sus poderes existen independientemente del mundo en el que se encuentren._

_***°•**__ Rei presencia la apertura del portal en la Torre Tokio, justo en el momento en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresan a Tokio._

_***°•**__ Usagi es atacada por la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños._

_***°•**__ Ferio y Ascot se transportan a la Tierra. ¿Se adaptarán a la ajetreada vida la metrópoli japonesa?_

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

-¡Explícame que es lo que está pasando, Clef!- preguntó el espadachín, levantándole el tono de voz a su maestro, por primera vez en su vida. El mago guardó silencio, mientras permanecía sentado en el trono, con aparente e inexplicable calma. - ¡Dejaste que Ferio y Ascot vayan a Mundo Místico! ¿Cómo explicas eso? Tiene que ser algo muy importante para que permitas que Ferio abandone sus obligaciones aquí.

-Ya basta, Latis, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. - Latis caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono. Sabía que no era cierto, que Clef algo le ocultaba. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que así era.

-Hikaru me ha contado sobre los extraños sucesos que han pasado en su mundo…- Gurú Clef suspiró, al parecer las guerreras tenían problemas para mantener la boca cerrada. - ¡Tú sabes algo! A mí no puedes engañarme…

-No lo sé… Latis, de verdad no sé qué está pasando...

-Pero…- el mago suspiró. Latis era muy obstinado. Pero también era su hombre de confianza, su mano derecha y su único amigo. No podía engañarlo. A él no.

-Es Mokona… - Latis detuvo su marcha, parándose justo enfrente de su maestro. Sabía, por boca de su difunto hermano, que Mokona era más que una simple criatura con extraordinarios poderes, que era una entidad muy importante para Céfiro, pero hasta ahí no más. Había un misterio muy grande que envolvía a esa extraña criatura, un misterio que ni el mismo Clef conocía con certeza. Nadie sabía de dónde venía, cuál era su origen o porque sabía tanto de magia y de Céfiro. - Mokona es mucho más poderosa de lo que todo creen... A ella le debemos nuestra existencia…- Latis abrió los ojos, hasta que casi se salieron de sus órbitas. ¿Mokona? ¿La creadora de Céfiro? - Estoy seguro que ella está detrás de todo esto…

\- A que te refieres con "todo esto"

-No lo sé, Latis… ni yo mismo estoy seguro... Mi padre… él es el único que puede responder tus preguntas….

-¿Tu padre? ¿El primer mago supremo? Creí que estaba muerto. – Clef se puso de pie, apretó con fuerza su báculo, dio unos pasos hacia su derecha, nervioso. Latis lo notó, estaba incómodo, como nunca antes lo había visto.

-El abandonó este mundo hace tiempo, se marchó sin dejar rastro, nos abandonó a mí y a mí madre cuando yo aún era un adolescente, y me dejó con la responsabilidad de asumir el poder supremo de este mundo y la protección del pilar. Jamás supe adónde fue, aunque Mokona me dijo una vez que estaba en Mundo Místico. Realmente no le di importancia, jamás tuve deseos de volver a verlo, de saber de él…. Cuando él se fue, yo ni siquiera había terminado mí entrenamiento como gurú supremo, tuve que tomar el poder aún sin tener idea de muchas cosas…- Latis guardó silencio. Ahora entendía porque Clef había preferido pretender que su padre estaba muerto. – Él conoce la verdadera leyenda… la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas, del origen de Céfiro y el sistema del pilar. Me habló muchas veces de ella, pero tengo la impresión de que jamás me contó la historia completa. Sólo recuerdo que el solía decirme que la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas no es sólo lo que todos sabemos, que guarda relación con el origen de este mundo, y del Mundo Místico… - Latis suspiró. Entendía los motivos que él tenía para no querer ver a su padre. Pero ¿era necesario tanto orgullo? Si de verdad ese hombre tenía las respuestas, ¡necesitaba encontrarlo!

-Dime donde buscarlo. - dijo con el semblante serio y una templanza que hasta al mismo Gurú sorprendió. - Si no quieres verlo, yo lo buscaré… hablaré con el… tendrá que decirme todo lo que sabe.

-¡No sé dónde está, Latis!

-Pero puedes averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

-Él está en Mundo Místico, mis poderes son acotados allí… si estuviera en Céfiro o en alguno de nuestros planetas vecinos, seguramente podría.

-Iré a Mundo Místico… sólo dime dónde buscar…- Gurú Clef suspiró. No esperaba que Latis fuera capaz de semejante cosa. Estaba actuando de manera inmadura, casi tanto como Ferio. El amor realmente hace estragos en las personas.

-Veré que puedo hacer…- dijo volviendo a sentarse en el trono. - Ahora, por favor, déjame solo… necesito pensar…- Latis frunció el ceño, pero ya no dijo nada más. En silencio, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Estuvieron toda la tarde de aquí para allá, recorriendo lugares totalmente extraños y atípicos. Le emocionaba estar en el reino de su princesa, aunque le asustaba un poco. La ciudad era demasiado ajetreada y ruidosa. Bocinas sonando en cada esquina, el fuerte sonido del motor de algunos autos o motos, la música fuerte de algunos negocios. Así era imposible sentir el resoplar del viento o el cantar de los pájaros. Le sorprendía la altura que tenía las casas de los terrestres, eran tan altas que hasta parecían acariciar los cielos, demasiadas edificaciones y muy pocos árboles, y ¿por qué había tantos carteles luminosos? Miró al cielo, o a lo que podía ver de él, con tanto edificio. Estaba nublado, como en los peores tiempos de su reinado. ¿Acaso en Tokio el cielo nunca se veía azul? Pero eran nubes extrañas, estaban a una baja altura, se parecían a las nubes grises que despedían los autos, y olían raro, el aire olía raro, no podía respirarse el aire puro, no había olor a pradera ni a césped, olía a humo y cloaca. La gente corría de un lado a otro, a prisa, como si se le estuviera escapando la vida, como si alguna horrible criatura las estuviera atacando. ¿Por qué tenían tanta prisa? Aun así, no podía negar que la tierra de su amada era muy bella, pero de ninguna manera podía compararse con su amado Céfiro. Suspiró.

-Oye, Ascot... ¿crees que faltará mucho para que las chicas salgan del colegio? - Ascot observó el cielo, rasco su barbilla confundido. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su jean el aparato que Umi le había dado en la mañana.

ஐ..

_Ella le dio la espalda, buscó algo en el cajón de su cómoda. Estaba nervioso por estar en el cuarto de la guerrera, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, podía sentirlo. La casa de Umi era realmente muy grande, había sido muy amable en permitirles quedarse allí esa noche. Mientras observaba, avergonzado, la silueta de la guerrera, Ferio husmeaba cada rincón de su habitación. Ella volteó por fin, llevaba en su mano un aparato rectangular. Lo presionó por el costado, se encendió emitiendo una extraña luz, luego apareció una imagen en él. _

_-¡Aun tiene carga!- dijo emocionada, luego tomó su mano y colocó en ella el aparato.- Es mi antiguo celular... Con él estaremos comunicados._

_-¿Celular?_

_-Te llamaré cuando terminen las clases... Tu sólo debes presionar este botón y podremos hablar._

ஐ..

Ascot presionó el botón del costado, en la pantalla del celular aparecieron los números 14:21. Umi le había dicho que esos números indicaban la hora del día. Así era como los terrestres organizaban su día, como sabían a qué hora debían levantarse, y cuando ir al colegio o al trabajo.

-No estoy seguro, hermano... Aun no entiendo esta cosa. - dijo, volviendo a guardar en celular en su bolsillo. Suspiró.

Unas jovencitas, que venían por la misma vereda, pero en sentido contrario, les sonrieron y les hicieron ojitos al cruzarlos. Eso hizo sonrojar a Ascot.

-Las cosas son demasiado extrañas aquí...- comentó Ferio, espantado.

-Ya lo creo... Pero... así deben haberse sentido ellas cuando se encontraron solas en Céfiro, ¿no crees? Nosotras, al menos, las tenemos a ellas.

-Es cierto... no lo había pensado de ese modo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa de Umi... Algo me dice que no falta mucho para que terminen sus clases.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

La luna brillaba sobre la Torre Eiffel, era una noche clara, y bastante cálida. ¿Adónde había ido su tiempo? Que ironía que el dios Chronos no sea condescendiente con su propia heredera. No era fácil combinar la maternidad con el trabajo y el estudio. La conciliación no existía en realidad, ni en ese país ni en ningún otro. Entró a su edificio caminando rápidamente, haciendo malabares entre su cartera y las bolsas de sus compras para la cena. Subió al ascensor y marcó el número 10. Al llegar a su piso, apoyo las bolsas de las compras en el piso, a la entrada a su apartamento y busco sus llaves en su bolso. Le tomó algo de tiempo encontrarlas. ¿Por qué acumulaba tantas cosas allí dentro?

Ingresó al departamento y colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí, Hotaru! – dijo con emoción. La niña corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Bienvenida.

\- Lamento llegar tarde…- Se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba junto a la ventana, en el que la niña solía hacer sus tareas o, simplemente, sentarse a dibujar. Había unas cuántas hojas sobre él, pero se detuvo en una en especial. La levantó. Era un hermoso dibujo de la Torre Tokio, hecho en lápiz sombreado. Ella tenía talento. - Que lindo…

\- ¿De verdad te gusta? Se parece un poco a la Torre Eiffel. - dijo mirando por la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver el importante monumento. - Pero… está en Tokio ¿verdad? Creo recordar haberla visto alguna vez cuando vivíamos allá.

\- ¿La recuerdas aún?

\- Muy poco en realidad.

\- Pero el dibujo está perfecto…

\- Es porque he soñado con ella… muchas veces… En mí sueño, una luz dorada sale de ella… y puedo sentir que alguien me llama.

\- ¿Alguien te llama desde la torre?

\- Si alguien que está en la torre, pero viene de otro lado, de otro mundo. - Setsuna tragó saliva, por alguna razón ese sueño no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿Y qué te dice?

\- Sólo me dice que debo despertar.

\- ¿Y luego que pasa?

\- Sólo… despierto… ¿Qué crees que significa?

\- No lo sé, Hotaru.

\- Pero estudias los sueños en tu posgrado…

\- No todos los sueños quieren decir algo, mi querida Hotaru

\- Pero si los sueños que se repiten todas las noches.

\- A veces es mejor no saber… - Setsuna se acercó a la mesa en la que había dejado sus compras, algo nerviosa. - traje baguettes y tu queso favorito, ¿por qué no comemos?

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Hikaru los llevó hasta el paseo comercial de Tokio, aquel lugar repleto de negocios de todo tipo. Caminaron por las calles ajetreadas del centro, hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo frente a la fachada de un centro de videojuegos. "Centro de Juegos Crown", decía en su marquesina.

\- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó Umi cruzando los brazos. – ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los videojuegos?

\- Es un lugar interesante… entremos. - Hikaru abrió la puerta, y tanto Fuu, como Ferio y Ascot la siguieron. Umi dio un suspiro e ingresó tras ellos.

A un costado del negocio, junto al mostrador donde vendían y cargaban las tarjetas para jugar y se canjeaban premios, Mamoru conversaba con su gran amigo Motoki. Usagi y las demás estaban en el centro de control, él había preferido dejarlas tranquilas. Motoki, observó a las recién llegadas, enseguida reconoció a la joven pelirroja, no era para menos.

\- Es ella. - Mamoru miró hacia la entrada. Ellas tenían una entraña aura, una energía muy poderosa, una energía que no parecía pertenecer a la Tierra. - Es la joven que pasó varios niveles del juego en tiempo récord. - A Mamoru se le estremeció la piel. Usagi le había contado sobre ella, le había contado quien era. ¿Acaso eran ellas? Pero, ¿Y los jóvenes que las acompañaban? – ¿Qué has sentido?

-No estoy seguro…- Motoki observó cómo se acercaban al juego de Sailor V.

-No deberíamos dejarla jugar. La última vez casi…

ஐ.

Hikaru se paró frente al juego al que la había llevado Usagi. Umi observó el monitor.

\- ¿Un juego de pantallas? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-No lo sé, pero siento que no es sólo un juego. - Hikaru recordó cuando fue allí con Usagi. Entonces, había tenido la sensación de que Minako se había molestado con la joven de cabellos dorados, sólo por el hecho de haberla llevado a ella.

\- Déjame probar, soy muy buena con estas cosas- dijo Umi, tronando sus dedos. Ascot sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, desde su cuello. Volteó ligeramente y pudo observar la mirada penetrante del joven de cabellos azabache.

-Umi… este lugar me pobre nervioso, me recuerda a Autosam, con tantas pantallas y computadoras.

\- No exageres, Ascot...- Umi se acercó a la máquina, dispuesta a sentarse para jugar.

-Espera, Umi… déjame probar a mí. - interrumpió Fuu.- Me encantan este tipo de juegos

-De acuerdo cerebrito, veamos qué tan buena eres.

ஐ..

Las pantallas del centro de control comenzaron a titilar y hacer un sonido como de alarmas.

\- No pude ser, otra vez…-dijo Minako. - Alguien está pasando los niveles del juego.

\- ¿Será ella de nuevo? - se apresuró a preguntar Makoto.

ஐ..

-Mamoru… ella…- Motoki lucía alarmado y sorprendido a la vez. Mamoru se acercó a la joven, que ya estaba empezando a acumular curiosos a su alrededor. Apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, mientras acercaba su rostro a su oído, fingiendo que veía la pantalla.

-Vaya… eres muy buena…. - dijo. Eso hizo que Fuu se sonrojara, haciéndola perder el control y perdiendo la partida. Fuu se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en su trasero.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? - gritó Ferio, molesto. - ¿Qué pretendes? Ella es mí chica. - Ascot logró agarrarlo antes de que llegue hasta donde Mamoru estaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Solo veía su juego...

\- ¡Conozco los tipos como tú!

-Ya basta Ferio…- dijo una avergonzada Fuu, mientras Mamoru volvía con su amigo.

\- ¡No huyas! Cobarde.

-Ya basta, Ferio, compórtate. - interrumpió Umi. Ascot se quedó observando a aquel misterioso hombre. Estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba.

-Vaya que aún conservas tus dones de galán – dijo Motoki al oído de Mamoru, divertido.

\- Por favor, que Usagi no te escuché decir eso.

En tanto, las Sailor salieron de su guarida, curiosas por saber quién jugaba al juego de Sailor V, y se encontraron con el alboroto. ¿De dónde salieron? Se preguntó Hikaru, al verlas aparecer así de repente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que cada vez que alguien batía récords en ese juego, la poderosa guerrera Venus aparecía?

Minako clavó su mirada en las tres jóvenes. Otra vez ellas, ahora las tres.

-¿Hikaru?- dijo Minako, lo más amistosamente que pudo.- Parece que te ha gustado mucho el juego ¿verdad?

-Hola Minako, chicas. - contestó Hikaru, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. - No las había visto, ¡aparecieron de repente! - Minako notó la ironía en las palabras de Hiakru, eso la molestó. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando Usagi avanzó unos pasos, hasta quedar por delante de ella.

-Hikaru, Fuu... que lindo verlas por aquí. - comentó, tratando de romper con el momento tenso. - ¡Mamo-cham, ven! Así te presento a mis amigas. - dijo con dulzura, mientras una gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de Minako. Mamoru suspiró. Se acercó a ellas. - Chicas, es el mi novio, Mamoru. Mamoru, ellas son Hikaru, Fuu y... Umi ¿verdad? - dijo señalando a las chicas. Umi afirmó levemente con la cabeza. Mamoru saludó cortésmente, aunque aún seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación con respecto a ellas. Ascot lo observó, molesto. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y, por un momento, ambos sintieron que salían chispas de ellas.

-Un gusto conocerte al famoso Mamoru.- Hikaru sonrió.- Usagi, ellos son Ascot y Ferio... Ellos son de... ¡Sídney! Están de visita en Tokio.

-Usagi...- interrumpió Rei. - Creo que ya deberíamos irnos...- Usagi notó cierta molestia en los ojos de Rei

-Pero, Rei...- Minako se acercó a Usagi y la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos Usagi, se hace tarde...- Usagi comprendió que era mejor hacerle caso a Minako y Rei, no sea cosa que se desate la tercera guerra mundial ahí mismo. Así que saludó cortésmente y salió junto con Minako y Mamoru. Makoto, Rei y Ami las siguieron.

-Vaya, vaya con ese tipo... coqueteando con Fuu y tenía novia. - comentó Ferio, molesto.

-Ya basta Ferio, ya puedes terminar con la escena. - Ascot los observó alejarse, no les retiró la mirada hasta que no los perdió de vista.

-Ese tipo no me gusta nada, chicas. - comentó, cuando por fin se aseguró de tenerlo lejos.

-¿Tú también, Ascot?

-¿No lo han sentido? Todos ellos... tienen poderes... Y él... creo que él sabe de nosotros, sabe de qué no somos de este mundo...

-¡Oye Ascot! ¡Baja la voz! Te pueden escuchar. - Ascot se sonrojó, no por el comentario de Umi, si no por la cercanía de ella. Hikaru volvió a mirar la pantalla del videojuego. ¿Qué había de especial en él? ¿Por qué ellas se reunían ahí? - ¿Ocurre algo, Hikaru?

-No... nada... Pero es tarde, creo que mejor iré a casa.

* * *

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. N/A ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_¡Uf! Si que hay tensión entre nuestras heroínas, ¿mejorará en algún momento esa relación? En este capítulo supimos que es de la vida de Setsuna Y Hotaru... de a poquito voy incorporando a los demás personajes, aunque sea un poquito, para que sepan que están ahí, ¿ya mencioné que me cuesta llevar una trama con tantos personajes? Por eso lo hago de este modo, jaja._

_En los próximos capítulos las cosas se ponen aún más extrañas. Mokona se presentará antes las Guerreras Mágicas, al mismo tiempo que seguirá ocasionando más desastres._

_¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan aquí en los próximos! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Confesiones

**Capítulo IX**

**Confesiones**

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. En capítulos anteriores ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_***°•**__ El fin del mundo se acerca. A través de sus sueños, una mujer pide a las Guerreras Mágicas que encuentren los tres talismanes para despertar a Sailor Saturn. Curiosamente ese sueño tiene relación con una antigüa profecía, de la que Haruka y Michiru están al tanto._

_***°•**__ Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro para instalarse en la Tierra, siguiendo de cerca a las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°• **__Hikaru, Umi y Fuu conocen las verdaderas identidades de las Sailor. Pero las Sailor desonfian de ellas._

_***°•**__ Gurú Clef le cuenta a Umi que existe una conexión muy profunda entre la Tierra y____Céfiro. También le revela que sus poderes existen independientemente del mundo en el que se encuentren._

_***°•**__ Rei presencia la apertura del portal en la Torre Tokio, justo en el momento en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresan a Tokio._

_***°•**__ Usagi es atacada por la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños._

_***°•**__ Ferio y Ascot se encuentran en la Tierra, tratando de pasar desapercibidos_

_***°• **__Gurú Clef le cuenta a Latis quien es Mokona en realidad, así como sus sospechas de que algo planea en la Tierra._

_***°• **__La tensión entre las guardianas de Céfiro y de la Tierra sigue en aumento. _

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

Caminó por los interminables pasillos de la escuela, buscándola. Su última clase era la de historia, siempre había odiado la historia. Aun así, siempre se había esforzado el doble para obtener la mejor calificación en esa materia. Curiosamente, ya no le importaba. De todos modos, cuando ingresé a la facultad de medicina no le serviría de mucho. Jamás en su vida se había saltado una clase. Se sentía algo culpable por eso. La había buscado en el salón donde cursaba, pero sus compañeras le habían dicho que no había vuelto después del almuerzo.

Por alguna razón, llegó al área de deportes en donde se encontraba la piscina olímpica en la que el club de natación practicaba. Algo la había llevado hasta allí, quizás su conexión tan profunda con el agua. Había estado allí hacía unos días, cuando Umi la había llevado a recorrer el colegio. Ingresó al sentir el agua moverse. El club de natación se juntaba después de las clases, así que no podían ser ellos. Observó la piscina y pudo verla. Llevaba una maya entera, color azul oscuro. Sus cabellos celestes danzaban con el agua. Era buena. Parecía como un pez en el mar. O una sirena. Se preguntó porque no formaba parte del club de natación. O de alguna otra actividad extraescolar. Llegó hasta el extremo de la piscina y sacó su cabeza. Ella se apresuró a acercarle un toallón. Umi se sorprendió con su presencia. Tenía cierta tristeza en sus ojos, podía notarlo.

-Ami…- ella se apresuró a salir de la piscina y tomar el toallón. -Gracias…- dijo secando su rostro y, luego, su largo cabello. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes clases ¿o no?

-Tú también... - contestó con dulzura, ambas sonrieron. - Lamento lo de ayer…- continuó, bajando su rostro. Umi se sorprendió. – Minako suele ser…

-No tienes que disculparte… está bien. - Umi se sentó en un banco que se encontraba junto a la pared. Observó la piscina, la esquela de agua que había dejado ella misma, comenzó a tomar fuerza nuevamente. Desvío la mirada, incómoda. Estaba segura de que Ami lo había notado también. Sus poderes seguían fuera de control, ¿y si Gurú Clef tenía razón? ¿Y si podían desatar una catástrofe? - Oye... Ami…

-Si… dime…

-¿Tú que piensas?

-¿Qué pienso?

-De mí… de nosotras… ¿también desconfías? - Ami se sorprendió con la pregunta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Recordó aquel día en que se transformó frente a ella, ese día en que fueron a socorrer a las demás a bordo del auto de Umi. No habían tocado el tema desde entonces. Ni con ella ni con sus amigas.

-Pues yo… -observó los ojos tristes de Umi.- A decir verdad… es difícil confiar cuando no sé nada de ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué tienen poderes? Pero, aun así… ustedes nos han salvado… Si no fuera por ustedes…

-Es cierto… lo siento… yo sé tú secreto, pero tú no conoces los míos…- Umi cerró los ojos con fuerza, como intentando contener las lágrimas. - Es sólo que… no es tan fácil…- Umi volvió a observar la piscina. Se puso de pie. Cerró los ojos. Un torbellino se formó en la piscina y se elevó por encima de ella. Ami observó, asombrada. - Como tú, tengo poder sobre las aguas… aunque ni yo misma se hasta dónde puede llegar mí poder… y eso me asusta… Tal vez, tus amigas tengan razón y nosotras seamos peligrosas. Tal vez tengamos algo de culpa por esos monstruos que han aparecido y hasta de las tormentas que han azotado Tokio estos últimos días. Quizás, lo mejor sería que no vuelvas a hablarme. - Umi permaneció observando la piscina, dándole la espalda. Había algo es sus palabras que la conmovía, que la hacían parecer sincera. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que ella era la responsable de todo, que ella era una enemiga, cuando ella misma se sentía culpable?

-No…- dijo, bajando la cabeza. Umi volteo a verla. - Yo no lo creo… no puedo creerlo…- apretó los puños con fuerza, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. – Tu fuiste la única aquí que no me hizo sentir menos, la única que me brindó su amistad sin importar lo que los demás piensen. Tú estuviste conmigo cuando nadie más lo estuvo… por eso yo no puedo creer que tú tengas malas intenciones.

-Ami…

-Yo quiero ayudarte… Si tus poderes están fuera de control, sólo necesitas aprender a convivir con ellos… déjame ayudarte… Umi, déjame ayudarte… - Ami dio un paso al frente y tomó su mano. - Umi, confía en mí…- los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas. Quizás ella podría ayudarle a descubrir que estaba pasando, que significaba ese sueño que las tres habían tenido. Pero ¿cómo saber que era sincera? ¿Qué realmente quería ayudarla y no intentaba sacarle información para sus amigas?

\- ¿Quién es Sailor Saturn? ¿Qué significa su despertar? – preguntó Umi, de repente. A Ami se le helo la sangre de sólo escuchar pronunciar su nombre. Umi lo notó, sintió sus nervios.

-¿Sailor Saturn?

-He soñado con ella… los tres talismanes para el despertar de Sailor Saturn.- repitió Umi, tal cual mencionaba la extraña voz en sus sueños. Ami volvió a sentarse en el banco, nerviosa. - Lo siento… no debí preguntar…- dijo al ver su actitud.

-Sailor Saturn… la Sailor de la destrucción… - Umi sintió un escalofrío. ¿Destrucción? ¿Destrucción de la Tierra? Se sentó al lado de Ami.- Ella es, la última Sailor, la que nunca debe despertar, por qué cuando lo haga, el final será inminente… Ella es la guardiana de la muerte y el renacimiento, cuando ella despierte, la destrucción de este mundo acontecerá y habrá un nuevo renacimiento, el mundo tal como lo conocemos se extinguirá para dar paso a un nuevo mundo.

-¿Un nuevo mundo?

-Ella despertó por primera vez hace miles de años y acabó con la Tierra y el reino de la Luna, del cual éramos originarias en nuestras vidas pasadas. La Tierra, entonces, tuvo una nueva oportunidad de renacer, pero de un modo diferente y, con ella, renacimos todas nosotras, pero el reino de la Luna recién tuvo su oportunidad de resurgir cuando despertó su princesa, Serenity… Usagi…

-Usagi… una princesa. - susurró Umi, una princesa, ¿Cómo Esmeralda?

-Sailor Saturn tuvo un nuevo despertar hace un par de años, entonces, Usagi logró evitar que la destrucción aconteciera y Sailor Saturn volvió a reencarnar como humana. Desde nuestra última batalla, hace más de un año, Sailor Saturn permanece dormida como guerrera. Ha perdido todos sus recuerdos de batalla y de nosotras. - Umi se puso de pie, nuevamente dándole la espalda, incómoda. Destrucción. ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños? ¿De quién era aquella voz qué les pedía que despierten a Sailor Saturn?- Te conté mí historia, ahora cuéntame tú la tuya…

-Mi… historia… Mis poderes…- Umi observó la palma de su mano. - Ni siquiera sabía que mis poderes podían funcionar aquí, en la Tierra. - Umi volteó y observó a la joven de cabellos cortos, que la observaba, atenta y algo sorprendida. - Jamás he hablado de esto con nadie que no fueran ellas… temía que la gente pensará que estaba loca, o algo parecido… Pero supongo que a ti te puedo contar y que me creerás.

-Te escucho.

-Mis amigas y yo… Somos guardianas de un planeta muy lejano, un maravilloso de mundo que está gobernado por el corazón, un mundo que, al parecer está más conectado con este de lo que podíamos imaginar…. Soy la reencarnación de Ceres, el dios del mar, mi deber es proteger Céfiro de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, he luchado contra monstruos y criaturas de todo tipo. Hasta hace poco, pensaba que sólo podía usar mis poderes allá… sin embargo…- Umi volvió a mirar la piscina. - Nuestros poderes se incrementan al mismo que tiempo que la conexión entre Céfiro y la Tierra se hace más fuerte…

-Esos monstruos…- preguntó Ami, permaneciendo a las espaldas de ella.

-Quisiera creer que esos monstruos no pertenecen a Céfiro, que no han cruzado el portal como lo hacemos nosotras… pero… - Ami se acercó a ella, tocó su hombro. Ahora tenía más preguntas que antes. Pero, de algo estaba segura. Ella no era el enemigo.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Salía del colegio, después de su día escolar. Caminaba sola, en silencio y a paso lento. Seguía pensando en lo acontecido el día anterior, en ese misterioso juego, ¿Qué secreto guardaba? Fuu tenía clases con el club de armería, así que no la acompañaba esa tarde. Estaba llegando al portón de salida, cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre. Volteó y vio a la joven de odangos dorados acercarse a ella corriendo. La espero para que la alcance. Ella le sonrió. Le sorprendía como ella podía seguir siendo tan amistosa a pesar de todo.

-Caminemos juntas… Hikaru…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió. Caminaron fuera del colegio, a paso lento. Guardaron silencio por un rato.

-Lamento lo de ayer…- dijo Hikaru, de repente. - Lamento haberlas llevado.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué? Es una tienda de videojuegos, es normal que quieran ir a jugar ¿no?

-Bueno… es que… yo… Hay algo con ese videojuego ¿verdad? Por eso Minako se molesta cada vez que lo juego. - Usagi guardó silencio. No sabía cómo excusar la actitud de Minako. Ella era muy amigable y simpática. Pero demasiado sobreprotectora, sobre todo cuando de ella se trataba. Volvió a sonreír, pero guardo silencio.

Hikaru detuvo el paso de repente. Una extraña energía la invadió. Volteó a ver el árbol que acababan de pasar. Allí, en sus ramas, algo las observaba. Una criatura blanca con extrañas orejas. "Mokona" pensó Hikaru. ¿Mokona? Era una locura. ¿Qué iba a ser Mokona allí?

-¿Hikaru? Hikaru, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Usagi, asustada, pero ella no la escuchó. Se acercó al árbol, pero apenas lo hizo, la criatura dio un salto y huyó de ahí, no pudo ver adónde fue. Entonces, la energía que había sentido antes la invadió. Todo se puso oscuro. Se vio envuelta a ella misma en una poderosa luz dorada. "Los tres talismanes, debes encontrar los tres talismanes… Sailor Saturn debe despertar, para que haya un nuevo renacimiento…" dijo la voz de una mujer, que no supo de donde vino. ¿Un nuevo renacimiento?

-¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru!- Hikaru despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Usagi. Estaba tirada en el piso y ella levantaba su cabeza, sosteniéndola desde la espalda.

-¿Qué fue… que fue lo que me pasó?- dijo, sentándose en el suelo.

-Te desmayaste de repente… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, descuida. - Hikaru se puso de pie y volvió a observar el árbol. Estaba segura de que había visto a Mokona, ¿acaso había estado soñando despierta? - Tengo que irme…

-Espera…- Usagi la tomó del brazo, evitando que se aleje. - ¿Qué viste?

-¿Eh?

-Esa presencia… Yo también pude sentirla…- Hikaru se sorprendió. No porque haya podido sentirlo, después de todo, ella también tenía poderes, si no, más bien, porque había llegado a creer que había sido su imaginación.

-Bueno… yo…. A decir verdad… no estoy segura…

-¡Usagi!- Hikaru volteó al sentir la voz de la guerrera Venus. Lucía molesta. Minako avanzó a paso veloz hacia ellas, se puso delante de Usagi. -Quiero que te mantengas alejada de ella…- dijo en tono amenazante. Hikaru se sorprendió. No supo que responder.

-Minako…- intentó intervenir Usagi.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- volvió a decir.

-No te preocupes… No volveré acercarme a ella…- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia. Luego se alejó sin decir más.

-Minako… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Usagi… ¿pudiste sentirlo? Una poderosa energía la rodeaba.

-Claro que si… pero, yo no creo…

-Usagi… mí deber es protegerte… Esas chicas…

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, cuando sintió un ruido que parecía provenir de la copa de un antiguo árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en la vereda de la preparatoria Juban. Volteó, asustada. El joven saltó desde una de las ramas más gruesas y aterrizó en el suelo con elegancia.

-Te estaba esperando.

-¡Ferio! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! - protestó, molesta. Él se le acercó despacio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, haciendo que la tímida guerrera se sonroje.

-Moría de ganas de verte, princesa. ¡De verdad que pasas muchas horas ahí adentro! ¿Es que nunca se divierten aquí?

-Nos divertimos, pero también tenemos obligaciones. Es parte de la vida.

-Pues la vida parece muy aburrida aquí… Aunque me llama mucho la atención está ciudad, es tan ruidosa y siempre hay gente en las calles… ¿Por qué no me llevas a conocerla un poco más? Es aburrido estar todo el día encerrado en casa de Umi… Aunque debo admitir que me encantan los jardines que tiene…- Fuu se sonrojó ante el pedido de Ferio. Caminar de su mano por las calles de Tokio, como una pareja común de la ciudad, siempre había sido su sueño más loco. Un sueño que jamás pensó que se pudiera llegar a cumplir. Lo observó con detalle, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último mechón verde de su cabello. Se veía bien como un joven japonés. Jeans gastados, chomba blanca, zapatillas deportivas.

Caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Aprendieron más cosas el uno del otro. Conocieron detalles de sus gustos y sus vidas. Si había tanto que desconocían del otro, entonces ¿Por qué se amaban con tanta intensidad?

Fuu le hizo un recorrido rápido por las calles del centro, observaron la Torre Tokio desde afuera. Luego lo llevo a tomar el té a su confitería favorita. La comida de una ciudad cosmopolita era algo inédito para el futuro rey de un mundo lejano, un mundo en el que no había lujos, ni siquiera para la corte real. Pero lo que más le emocionaba a Ferio era estar con ella, el amor de su vida. Desde que ellas habían logrado volver a Céfiro, casi no habían tenido tiempo a solas. ¿Una cita? Él ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo único que sabía era que le agradaba tenerla para él solo. En Céfiro habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre rodeados de sus amigos o con el gran maestro mirándolos de cerca. Pero tenerla para él solo era diferente, hermoso. Si tan sólo pudiera tenerla en un lugar sólo para ellos dos, un lugar donde no haya gente yendo de un lado para el otro. Deseaba tanto tenerla, hacerla suya, que sea su mujer. Pero no quería presionarla. La amaba demasiado como para insistirle con algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó ella, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, mientras bebía una malteada de frutilla con un sorbete. Él se perdió en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Tantas noches había soñado con ellos que, en ese mismo instante, no sabía si eso era un sueño o era real.

-En lo mucho que te amo, mí princesa. - contestó Ferio, casi sin pensar, pero con esa picardía que lo caracterizaba. Fuu se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que él le decía que la amaba, eso la puso nerviosa. Amor. Amor era un sentimiento muy grande. Le asustaba llegar a amarlo demasiado, llegar al punto de no poder vivir un minuto sin él. Lo observó unos segundos, en silencio. Quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Daría lo que fuera porque ese momento fuera eterno, porque no tuvieran que volver a separarse, porque él se quedara en Tokio, para siempre. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. Él se preparaba para convertirse en el rey de Céfiro, claro que no podía quedarse. Y ella no estaba lista para dejar todo e irse con él.

-Ferio… Yo también te amo. - dijo, sorprendiéndose ella misma por sus palabras. Él sonrió. Tomo su pequeña y delicada manos entre las suyas.

-Algún día… serás toda mía…- dijo con picardía en su mirada. Eso la incomodó. Él volvió a sonreír. - No te preocupes… jamás te obligare a nada, ni te presionare a hacer algo para lo que no estés lista, te amo demasiado, como para esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario. - Fuu sonrió. Era agradable escucharlo. Aunque moría de ganas de quedarse a vivir en Céfiro, de convertirse en su esposa y formar una enorme familia con el futuro rey, aún tenía planes en su mundo. Y, aún, tenía que pensar que iba a hacer con su vida allí, que iba a decirle a sus padres y a su hermana.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?- dijo, intentando cambiar el tema.- Te llevaré a mí parque favorito…- Ferio sonrió. Realmente no le importaba adónde ir, siempre y cuando fuera con ella.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Hikaru caminaba rumbo a su casa, a paso lento, como si no tuviera deseos de llegar. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aún se sentía algo mareada. Esa voz retumbaba en su mente como en el mismo momento en que se desmayó. "Los tres talismanes" ¿Qué significaba?

De repente sintió un extraño sonido. Extraño, pero, a la vez, familiar. Allí estaba, otra vez esa extraña criatura esponjosa, se movía rápido, a los saltos.

-¡Mokona!- Se paró frente a ella solo un segundo y después se alejó saltando a toda velocidad, como lo hacía siempre en los tiempos en que era su guía en aquel maravilloso mundo. Hikaru entendió que quería que la siguiera, aunque Mokona no pronunció ni un sólo sonido. Corrió tras ella a toda velocidad. Estaba segura de que no era una visión, ni estaba soñando despierta, era ella.

Corrió hasta que la vio perderse cerca de la esquina. Se detuvo frente la entrada al zoológico. Observó la marquesina. Había pasado cientos de veces por la entrada, pero jamás había ido, ni siquiera de niña. La idea de observar animales encerrados tras rejas, como si fueran delincuentes cumpliendo una condena eterna, nunca le había parecido divertida. Siempre había estado en contra de los zoológicos, de los acuarios y de todo parque que encerraran animales para diversión de las personas. Pero Mokona estaba allí adentro. La observaba. Parecía que estaba indicándole que entre. Ingresó casi por inercia, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, casi como hipnotizada. Mokona dio un salto y volvió a alejarse. Pero ya no tenía deseos de correrla. Caminó por los pasillos del zoológico, hasta que se topó con la jaula del tigre blanco. Allí estaba, acostado al sol, tan flaco que hasta se le notaban los huesos, tan desmejorado que su pelaje no brillaba, su rostro reflejaba infinita tristeza. Sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el ser humano era capaz de semejante atrocidad? ¿Por qué no podían respetar a las demás criaturas? Volvió a sentir un extraño ruido a sus espaldas. Esta vez estaba segura de que era la voz de Mokona, hablando en su característico idioma. Volteó a ver, pero ella una vez más, huyó de un salto. Entonces, pudo observar otra de las jaulas, esta vez era un león, en igual o peores condiciones que el tigre que estaba enfrente. Caminó algunos metros más. Unos cuantos metros más adelante, pudo ver a un grupo de chicos frente a la jaula de los monos. Se acercó. Los pequeños llevaban una bolsa con maníes que arrojaban a los animalitos cual proyectiles, sólo para ver quien tenía mejor puntería. Eso terminó de enfurecerla.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó, con sus puños apretados. - ¡Dejen de molestarlos! - los niños la miraron, asustados. Una extraña energía la rodeó. Sus cabellos se movieron, como danzando con el viento. Pero no había viento. Nubes negras aparecieron de repente, sobre sus cabezas, a pesar de que había estado despejado. Un rayo cayó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo que un antiguo árbol del parque, que estaba algo seco, se prendiera fuego rápidamente.

ஐ..

Umi y Ami salían del colegio cuando el rayo cayó. El jardín zoológico quedaba a un par de calles de la prestigiosa institución.

-No puede ser...-dijo Umi. Sintió una energía que creyó familiar.

-Increíble... está despejado, ¿cómo puede...- Umi salió corriendo en dirección al lugar en el que había caído el rayo. Ami corrió tras ella.

ஐ..

Desde el parque Ichinohashi, Fuu pudo sentir el sonido del rayo, y una entraña sensación la invadió, aquello no parecía ser algo normal. Se puso de pie, observando hacia el lugar del que había venido el sonido. Parecía haber algunas nubes a lo lejos, el resto del cielo estaba turquesa, sin una sola nube a la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fuu?

-Es que... creí sentir la energía de... Rayearth...

ஐ..

Cuando Umi y Ami llegaron al zoológico notaron el alboroto. La gente huía asustada. El incendio se había propagado así que activaron el protocolo de emergencia para evacuar el lugar. Aun así, Umi ingresó, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ami corrió tras ella.

Esquivando a la gente que corría fuera del lugar, Umi pudo llegar hasta donde Hikaru permanecía de pie. Ella observaba el fuego como hipnotizada. Umi observó. Los empleados del lugar intentaban apagarlos con extinguidores, pero estaba fuera de control. Parecía que, con cada segundo, tomaba más fuerza.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Hikaru!- gritó, sacudiendo a su amiga, que no parecía tener reacción. Ami llegó a tiempo para presenciar la situación. De repente, una extraña criatura saltó desde la cima de una jaula y se paró a un costado de las jóvenes. En ese momento, Hikaru salió de su trance. Volteó a verla. Entonces, las llamas dejaron de tomar fuerza, el incendio se estabilizó, aunque los árboles aún seguían ardiendo. Umi se sorprendió al ver a la criatura.

-¡Mokona!- dijo Hikaru. Un extraño viento las rodeó. Esa extraña voz resonó en la cabeza de ambas. "Los tres talismanes. Hay que encontrar los tres talismanes". Mokona saltó a los brazos de Hikaru. Ella la abrazó con fuerza.

-Umi…- dijo la joven de cabellos cortos, acercándose a la heredera de Ceres. Umi observó el fuego. Debía hacer algo antes de que se desate una catástrofe. Levantó su mano en alto, dispuesta a convocar a su dragón de agua. Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos. Observó hacia la entrada del parque, ellos bajaron del camión a toda prisa y corrieron hacia el lugar, con su manguera. Umi bajó su mano. Sería mejor dejar que ellos se hagan cargo.

-Jovencitas… deben alejarse de aquí, es muy peligroso…- dijo, amablemente, uno de los bomberos recién llegados. Umi tomo a Hikaru de los hombros y la empujó hacia la salida. Aún estaba muy extraña. Ami dio un último vistazo al incendio y, luego, salió tras ellas. Aquel fuego lucía tan extraño, tan diferente. Como el fuego sagrado de Marte. ¿Acaso a eso se refería Umi cuando hablaba de sus poderes fuera de control?

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. N/A ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_He de confesar que la última vez que vi Guerreras Mágicas completo fue hace muchísimos años, en mi adolescencia. De grande no lo he hecho, aunque más de una vez la comencé con la intención de prestarle la atención que una adolescente de 14 años quizá no le prestó, pero no he llegado a terminarla. La verdad, no recuerdo si Fuu y Ferio llegaron a confesarse su amor, (por mis recuerdos creo que no fue así). Si recuerdo que lo hicieron Hikaru y Latis, justo antes de que nuestras heroínas volvieran a su mundo. Pero la relación de Fuu y Ferio siempre fue más aniñada: miradas intensas, palabras bonitas, rostros sonrojados, quizás algún pequeño beso o un abrazo (típico de las CLAMP, dejarnos con las ganas, aunque hoy que lo pienso, con la mirada de una mujer adulta, no está mal, después de todo, sólo eran niños). Eso me hace suponer que mi memoria no me falla, que jamás se dijeron "Te Amo". Por eso, me gustó la idea de enfatizar eso en esta improvisada cita, su primera confesión de amor. Ellos siempre estuvieron muy enamorados, siempre se cuidaron el uno al otro, siempre estuvieron seguros de sus sentimientos, pero nunca lo pusieron en palabras. Si en realidad no fue así, sepan disculpar mi mala memoria, de todos modos, creo que quedó muy bonita esa escena. _

_Por otro lado, ¿qué creen que está tramando Mokona? ¿De verdad las Guerreras Mágicas van a traer caos y destrucción a su mundo? Averigüémoslo en el próximo capítulo, en el que sabremos un poco más sobre la misteriosa Mokona._

_¡Nuevamente gracias por leer!_


	10. Mokona

**Capítulo X**

**Mokona**

_**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. En capítulos anteriores ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_***°•**__ El fin del mundo se acerca. A través de sus sueños, una mujer pide a las Guerreras Mágicas que encuentren los tres talismanes para despertar a Sailor Saturn. Curiosamente ese sueño tiene relación con una antigüa profecía, de la que Haruka y Michiru están al tanto._

_***°•**__ Mokona ha abandonado Céfiro para instalarse en la Tierra, siguiendo de cerca a las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°• **__Hikaru, Umi y Fuu conocen las verdaderas identidades de las Sailor. Pero las Sailor desonfian de ellas._

_***°•**__ Gurú Clef le cuenta a Umi que existe una conexión muy profunda entre la Tierra y____Céfiro. También le revela que sus poderes existen independientemente del mundo en el que se encuentren._

_***°•**__ Rei presencia la apertura del portal en la Torre Tokio, justo en el momento en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresan a Tokio._

_***°•**__ Usagi es atacada por la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños._

_***°•**__ Ferio y Ascot se encuentran en la Tierra, tratando de pasar desapercibidos_

_***°• **__Gurú Clef le cuenta a Latis quien es Mokona en realidad, así como sus sospechas de que algo planea en la Tierra._

_***°• **__La tensión entre las guardianas de Céfiro y de la Tierra sigue en aumento. _

_***°• **__Mokona hace su aparición frente a las Guerreras Mágicas, haciendo que Hikaru provoqué un desastre con sus poderes._

_¿Qué estará tramando Mokona? ¿Quién es ella en realidad? ¡En este capítulo lo sabremos!_

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

Las cristalinas aguas del mar caribeño golpeaban las blancas arenas, el sol brillaba con intensidad, haciendo que el calor sea aún más intenso. El mar estaba inquieto, podía sentirlo. Quizás era el preludio de lo que se avecinaba. Observaba en silencio, desde el balcón de su apartamento frente al mar, mientras sostenía su espejo contra su pecho.

Ella se acercó, la observó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al balcón. Ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. La amaba como el primer día. Eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó con dulzura.

-He vuelto a soñar...- contestó, cerrando los ojos, como intentando traer a su mente el recuerdo detallado de su sueño.

ஐ..

_Amanecía. Caminaban por la playa, tomadas de la mano. El agua del mar acariciaba sus tobillos, mientras que la brisa de mar hacía mecer sus cabellos. De repente, una sensación extraña la invadió. La luz del día se convirtió en oscuridad, todo se volvió negro. Un fuerte viento las rodeó. Al completar un círculo alrededor de ellas, se detuvo enfrente y se materializó en la figura de una mujer. Una mujer de tez blanca, casi traslúcida y largos cabellos ondulados, negros como la noche. _

_-Las encontré...- dijo, con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro._

ஐ..

-Nos estamos enfrentando a algo con un poder inigualable, un poder capaz de crear vida, así como también de destruirla... No se trata de un nuevo enemigo... Haruka... Está aquí, puedo sentirlo...

Haruka abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las visiones de su compañera jamás fallaban. La observó unos instantes, en silencio, sus cabellos verdes danzaban con la brisa del mar, su fino rostro era iluminado por los rayos del sol matutino. Sonrió. Estaba lista para lo que sea, la palabra miedo no existía en su vocabulario. Si habían de morir, sería luchando, luchando hasta el final.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Flotaba en el aire, observándolas. Sus largos cabellos ondulados danzaban con el viento. Ya no tenía razones para esperar, no había tiempo que perder. Sonrió. Le había costado demasiado encontrarlas. Eran muy fuertes y habilidosas, sin dudas, habían usado su propia magia para ocultar su esencia de guerreras. Probablemente, la dueña del tercer talismán había hecho algo similar, por eso aún no había podido dar con ella. Tal vez le llevaría más tiempo, ella era muy astuta, una digna descendiente de Chronos. Pero la encontraría. Y, mientras tanto, podía encargarse de Urano y Neptuno.

La gema dorada que llevaba en su frente comenzó a brillar intermitentemente, cambiando de dorado a rojo. Una luz dorada envolvió el cuerpo de la mujer, así comenzó a cambiar de forma y de tamaño, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, adquiriendo una forma redondeada y peluda. El brillo cesó cuando tomó la forma de una suave bola de pelos blanca, con patas largas y orejas de conejo.

-Puruuu puruuu.- gritó, en ese peculiar idioma. Dio un brinco y bajó hasta el piso en el que se encontraba el departamento de las jóvenes. Ingresó por la ventana de la habitación de ambas, entre las cortinas de seda blanca que flameaban al compás del viento caribeño, rebotó en el suave somier de dos plazas y brincó directo a la puerta de la habitación. Un par de brincos más y llegó a la sala. Aterrizó entre los sofás de pana roja, a espaldas de la guardiana cuyo planeta protector era Urano.

Haruka volteó alarmada, al sentir la poderosa energía tras ella. Dio unos pasos para quedar dentro del departamento y tomó la pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-¡Por el poder de Urano!- gritó con la pluma en alto. Y el viento protector de su planeta guardián la rodeó hasta convertirla en aquella poderosa guerrera.

Michiru se alejó del balcón y se acercó al ventanal que daba paso a la sala. Su corazón se estremeció al ver a aquella curiosa criatura. Tenía un aspecto extraño, incluso adorable, parecía un suave animalito de peluche. Pero, muchas veces, las apariencias engañan. Ella sabía muy bien que aquella apariencia tierna e inocente no era más que una pantalla. ¿Quién podía dudar de tan adorable criatura? Aprisionó su espejo contra su pecho, con fuerza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Urano. La gema roja en la frente de la pequeña criatura comenzó a brillar, yendo del rojo al dorado y viceversa. Una luz dorada salió de ella y dibujó la silueta de una mujer a sus espaldas. A Michiru se le estremeció la piel. Parecía la silueta de la mujer que había visto en sus sueños.

-Mi nombre es Thia… creadora de vida y de muerte. Es un gusto verlas, mis queridas guardianas de los talismanes. Urano abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Una diosa? No. La diosa. La primera y más poderosa, la que, junto con Crono, dio origen a todo.

-¡Jamás dejaremos que te los lleves!- gritó Michiru apretando con fuerza su espejo. Ambas sabían de la profecía. Sabían que el fin de los tiempos estaba próximo. Pero jamás hubiera imaginado que la que tenía preparado tan cruel destino para la humanidad fuera precisamente su creadora. - ¡Por el poder de Neptuno! - gritó levantando su pluma en alto. Y una oleada de agua cristalina la envolvió hasta convertirla en la guerrera Neptuno.

Thia río. Sabía que no sería fácil obtener los talismanes. No en vano ella eras sus guardianas. Ella misma les había otorgado esa misión. Pero para ella no había nada imposible. Si ni siquiera se había dejado doblegar por su hermano, el poderoso Crono, cuando había querido robarle parte de su creación. ¿Acaso iban a detenerla dos jovencitas? Claro que no, por más poderosas que fueran, por más que descendieron de los mismos dioses a los que su hermano les había dado vida.

Haruka levantó su mano el alto, haciendo aparecer su espada. La tomó con sus manos y se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando penetrar la silueta de la mujer con ella. Cómo si eso fuera posible. Thía río. La espada la atravesó como si no estuviera allí. Una luz dorada salió de la gema de Mokona e impactó directo en su abdomen. Haruka salió despedida por el ventanal, su espalda impactó de lleno contra la baranda del balcón y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Haruka!- gritó Michiru, corriendo a su lado para intentar ayudarla. Se agachó a su lado y acarició su rostro. Luego volvió a mirar a su oponente. La silueta de la mujer había desaparecido, pero la extraña criatura con orejas de conejo seguía allí, flotando en el aire y envuelta en esa poderosa luz dorada. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos al frente. No iba a permitir que los talismanes vuelvan a juntarse, no iba a permitir que Sailor Saturn vuelva a despertar.

-¡Maremoto de Neptumo!- gritó, y una marea de agua color verde avanzó hacia Mokona, quien permaneció inmóvil. La luz dorada que la rodeaba se hizo más intensa, deteniendo así el poder el mar de Neptuno. Cual espejo, la poderosa energía rebotó en aquel escudo dorado y volvió contra ella. Michiru sintió la poderosa energía de su magia en carne propia. Gritó de dolor al sentir al mar de Poseidón desgarrar su cuerpo. Cuando la energía se extinguió, cayó de rodillas exhausta.

La luz que rodeaba a Mokona se extinguió, sus pies tocaron el suelo. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, lista para terminar con esa batalla y, de una vez por todas, arrebatarles los talismanes. Se acercó a ella, aún estaba consciente, pero apenas si podía moverse. Estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, cuando...

-¡Tierra tiembla!- la poderosa energía de Urano la tomó por sorpresa. Apenas atinó a dar un salto para ponerse a salvo. Haruka había recobrado el sentido y había logrado atacarla. No está muerto quien pelea.

Mokona dio un nuevo salto hacia atrás y se dispuso a atacar. La batalla se estaba tornando demasiado larga, más de lo que había imaginado. Su gema comenzó a brillar, pasando del color rojo que siempre llevaba, al dorado. Un poderoso rayo de luz de ese color salió de la gema y atravesó a Haruka. La luz dorada invadió el departamento, destruyendo todo a su paso. Los cuerpos de Haruka y Michiru cayeron inertes al suelo, entonces, la luz se apagó. Mokona observó a las jóvenes. Los talismanes comenzaron a brillar, flotando se alejaron de las manos de sus dueñas, hasta quedar encima de sus cabezas. Sonrió. La gema de su frente volvió a brillar con más intensidad y los talismanes brillaron en concordancia. Luego flotaron hasta quedar delante de ella. La gema de su frente cambio al color dorado, de nuevo, absorbiendo los talismanes en su interior. La gema volvió a su color rojo. Miró a su alrededor. El departamento estaba totalmente destruido. Frente a ella, yacían los cuerpos sin vida de Urano y Neptuno. Vaya que habían dado batalla. Sonrió complacida. Dos de los tres talismanes estaban bajo su poder. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a la descendiente de Chronos. Lo siguiente sería sencillo, en cuanto los tres talismanes estén juntos, podrían convocar a Sailor Saturn en donde sea que esté.

Dio un par de saltos y salió del departamento. Flotó sobre el cristalino mar caribeño. Las nubes comenzaron a agolparse a una velocidad increíble, tapando el sol que había iluminado aquella paradisíaca playa durante todo el día.

✲´*。.❄¨¯`*✲。❄。*。¨¯`*✲ **THIA **✲´*。.❄¨¯`*✲。❄。*。¨¯`*✲

_El apacible mar caribeño se embravece a merced de los vientos que atraen destrucción. Un huracán se aproxima. Poseidón está molesto. Molesto con los humanos por lo que le han hecho a su territorio. Durante miles de años, él hizo un gran trabajo custodiando las aguas de este viejo planeta. Pero desde que dejo su cuerpo terrenal para instalarse definitivamente en el olimpo como un alma en pena, el mar perdió poder y quedó a merced de los caprichos del ser humano. La contaminación ha acabado con aquel templo sagrado para sus habitantes. Aún en un lugar tan de ensueño como este, pueden verse los rastros de una civilización que destruye todo a su paso. Poseidón no es más que un espectro y, aunque su alma es eterna, el estado en el que se encuentra ahora se asemeja demasiado a la muerte. ¿Qué tanto daño han hecho los humanos, que hasta los dioses han abandonado este mundo? Ni siquiera aquella guerrera que lleva su sangre sagrada ha hecho nada para evitar el deterioro de los mares. Es que los humanos han olvidado a sus dioses. Peor aún, el ser humano ha llegado a creer que es el dios, capaz de decidir sobre el destino de la tierra y sus criaturas. Tal vez fue un error dejar que Zeus y sus hermanos gobiernen mi creación. Mis hijos más pequeños han gobernado Céfiro por años, y jamás pasó nada similar. Claro que cometí muchos errores, pero ellas lograron la perfección de un mundo en el que la maldad no existe, en el que los humanos conviven armoniosamente con las criaturas del bosque y hasta con los monstruos. El momento de la profecía está cerca... Ellas lograron cambiar el destino de Céfiro, sólo falta que hagan lo mismo con este mundo. Entonces, Céfiro y la Tierra volverán a tener esa conexión que supieron tener, volverán a ser el punto de unión entre ambos universos, la Tierra será un planeta próspero y perfecto, sin pecados, sin maldad, como Céfiro._

_Aún recuerdo el día que me traicionó, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Sin él no hubiera podido crear todo esto, por esa razón dejé que se hiciera cargo del Sistema Solar. Pero el poder lo había corrompido y había querido más. Su traición me dolió en el alma. Crono era dueño del planeta Tierra y su sistema planetario, así como yo gobernaba Céfiro y a sus planetas vecinos. Y había llevado la destrucción a mí más grande creación, el planeta que era como mí niño mimado. Ya no había vida allí, nada, ni siquiera plantas o insectos. ¿Qué razones podía tener que semejante destrucción? Estoy segura de que fueron sus celos, celos de mí creación._

_Crono pasó todos esos años devorando a cada uno de sus hijos, por temor a que alguno de ellos quisiera encabezar una rebelión para quitarle su trono, así como él había encabezado la revuelta contra nuestros padres, el día que él tomó el trono de los cielos y creo el tiempo y el espacio._

_Aproveché que Rea vino en busca de mí ayuda, para proteger a su hijo en mí propio beneficio. Ayudarla a parir a Zeus a sus espaldas y mantenerlo escondido fue sencillo. Lo que siguió después también. Le entregué a Zeus esa poción que hizo que Crono vomitara a sus hermanos, a cambio de que Zeus me devolviera a mí amado Céfiro y su sistema planetario. ¿Habrá sido un error entregarle la Tierra a Zeus y sus hermanos? Siempre tuve miedo que ellos me traicionaran como lo hizo su padre, por esa razón, cree la Luna y se la entregué a mí hija Selene, junto con la misión de proteger a ese mundo. Pero ni siquiera sus descendientes han podido evitar que este mundo sea corrompido. La princesa también ha fallado en su misión de proteger a este mundo. Ya no hay más que hacer. Ellas deben intervenir, tal como intervinieron en Céfiro._

_Hay que despertar a Sailor Saturn antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que los humanos acaben destruyendo toda mi amada creación. Este mundo solo tendrá una nueva oportunidad cuando la raza humana se extinga y tenga un nuevo comienzo. Solo entonces, la Tierra podrá ser tan prospera y perfecta como Céfiro. _

✲´*。.❄¨¯`*✲。❄。*。¨¯`*✲

Caminó hasta el bar en el que había acordado encontrarse con ellos. Era tarde. Jamás se había atrasado de ese modo. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, iba observando el paisaje, por si acaso la veía por algún lado, por si sentía su presencia. Ingresó al lugar y los buscó con la mirada. Allí estaban, sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana. Se acercó y se sentó junto a Umi y Ascot. Enfrente de ellos, Fuu y Ferio compartían una malteada. Se los veía tan bien juntos.

-Llegas tarde. - reprochó Umi. Ella era experta en llegadas tardías, pero se molestaba cuando alguien se demoraba más que ella.

-He estado buscando a Mokona por todos lados. Ella… simplemente ha desaparecido de la misma forma misteriosa en que apareció.

-Todo es demasiado extraño… primero esos monstruos… ahora Mokona…

-Los tres talismanes…- dijo Hikaru, de repente. A Umi se le estremeció la piel. No estaba segura de hablarles de la historia de Sailor Saturn.- Tenemos que buscarlos… tenemos que saber de qué se trata. Estoy segura de haber visto a Mokona, ese día, antes de su aparición en el zoológico… Estoy segura de que ella me dijo que busque los tres talismanes… era una voz extraña, como la de mis sueños… Creo que Mokona quiere decirnos algo… quizás tenga que ver con lo que está pasando. Debemos encontrar esos talismanes.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Umi, poniéndose de pie de repente. La demás gente que se encontraba almorzando en el lugar, volteó a ver a la enérgica joven. Las mejillas de Umi se tiñeron de carmesí. Volvió a sentarse, avergonzada.

-¿Qué ocurre Umi?

-Mokona no puede querer eso… no puede querer que reunamos esos talismanes… ¡esos talismanes no deben juntarse… nunca!

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Los canales de noticias no hablaban de otra cosa desde la tarde anterior. Aún se desconocían las causas del misterioso incendio que, por suerte, no había ocasionado más que unas cuantas pérdidas materiales. Aunque algunos animales habían tenido que ser atendidos por lo veterinarios por problemas respiratorios. La policía investigaba si se había tratado de un atentado. Mientras tanto, los medios transmitían imágenes de grupos defensores de los animales que protestaban en las puertas del lugar, para pedir su cierre inmediato y la reubicación de los animales en refugios especiales.

¸.ஐ

_-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Umi, al borde de un ataque de nervios. La pelirroja guardaba silencio, abrazada a esa extraña criatura. Su mirada estaba pérdida, parecía que aún estaba en shock. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. _

_-Es que no es justo… ¿Por qué los tienen encerrados? ¿por qué tienen que vivir tras las rejas y soportar el maltrato de la gente? - dijo la pelirroja, sin levantar su vista del suelo._

¸.ஐ

Jamás en su vida se había detenido a pensar en lo que sufrían los animales encerrados en un zoológico. Eran alejados de su hábitat y explotados para diversión de los humanos. Hikaru tenía razón. De repente comenzó a comprender a esos activistas que protestaban a la entrada del zoológico.

Rei se apresuró a apagar la televisión.

-Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto. - comentó. Últimamente, los noticieros la deprimían. Tantas noticias tristes, tantas tragedias. Muertes, asesinatos, desastres naturales. Tal parecía que en el mundo nunca pasaba nada bueno. Volvió a sentarse en la mesa, junto a Ami.

-Ese incendio... fue muy extraño...- comentó Makoto, desde su lugar en la cocina, detrás del desayunador. Preparaba el almuerzo para ella y sus amigas- Estoy segura de haber visto un rayo a esas horas... pero no había nubes...-

Las demás guardaron silencio. Ami guardó silencio. Después de presenciar lo acontecido el día anterior. Esa chica, Hikaru, era dueña de un inmenso poder, un poder mayor que el de su amiga Umi. Sintió algo de temor. Temió lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, temió cometer un error al confiar en ella. ¿Y si sus poderes realmente estaban fuera de control? ¿Y si ellas, realmente, lograban despertar a Sailor Saturn? ¿Y si esta vez ni siquiera Sailor Moon podría impedir que la destrucción ocurra? Observó a su alrededor. El departamento de Makoto era pequeño pero acogedor, tenía una mesa rectangular, junto a un ventanal que daba al parque que se encontraba junto al edificio. A escasos metros de la mesa había un desayunador y, detrás de él, la cocina en la que Makoto preparaba el almuerzo. Minako estaba a su lado. Ella era un desastre en la cocina, pero ponía muy buena voluntad para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite. A su lado, Rei daba vuelta, una a una, sus cartas del Tarot. Buscaba respuestas en ellas, la veía muy concentrada. Frente a ella, Usagi estaba sentada en la mesa, observando por la ventana, en silencio.

-¿En qué piensas, Usagi?- preguntó Makoto, desviando su mirada de la olla en la que preparaba el ramen. La verdad era que Makoto era la que siempre estaba atenta a las actitudes y sentimientos de sus amigas, era la primera en notar cuando alguna estaba triste o había tenido un mal día. - ¿Acaso tienes problemas amorosos? - bromeó, sabiendo que no había manera de que Usagi sufriera por amor, Mamoru y ella simplemente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Usagi se sonrojó.

-Bueno... yo...- titubeó, no sabiendo si ser sincera con lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. - Pensaba... en esas chicas... en ir a buscarlas, hablar con ellas...

-¡Claro que no, Usagi!- gritó Minako, molesta, mientras golpeaba el desayunador con las palmas de sus manos. - No debes confiar en ellas...

ஐ..

Después de almorzar, Usagi se excusó con sus amigas diciendo que vería a Mamoru. Ami hizo algo parecido, alegando que tenía un examen muy importante la próxima semana y necesitaba estudiar. La realidad era que necesitaba ir tras ella. Salieron juntas del departamento de Makoto y llamaron el ascensor. Usagi estaba inusualmente callada. Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ambas subieron. Ami marcó planta baja y el ascensor cerró sus puertas, entonces se sintió a salvo para hablar, sin el riesgo de que nadie más la escuche.

-Sé lo que sientes... Usagi...- dijo, Usagi volteó a verla, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo. - Yo tampoco creo que ellas sean el enemigo... Tú tienes razón, deberíamos hablar con ellas…

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. N/A ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_Bueno, sí, he caído en algo bastante chiclé ¿no? Dioses del Olimpo, seguro que nadie ha escrito sobre eso antes, pero bueno, si hasta Sailor Moon se basa en ellos... Espero no me acusen de plagio XD. Aunque desvíe un poco la historia real de los dioses del Olimpo para mi historia. La realidad que el creador del tiempo y del mundo fue el titán Crono, hermano de Thia. A Thía sólo se le reconoce ser la madre de Selene, Helios y Eos. Pero, así como en el manga de Guerreras Mágicas, quería que Mokona sea la creadora de todo, no hubiera quedado muy bien si ella era en realidad Crono, aunque, bueno... tampoco sería imposible. Y claro, tampoco es cierto que Crono haya querido robarle la creación a Thia, aunque si era bastante malvado, hasta el punto de devorarse a sus propios hijos por miedo a que le robaran el trono, (después de todo, él lo hizo con sus padres, Urano y Gea). Esa parte de la historia es cierta, así como que Rea, la mujer de Crono, decide esconder a su último hijo, Zeus, para evitar que su padre lo devore. Al crecer, Zeus da una poción a su padre para que vomite a sus hermanos devorados y, juntos, logran derrotarlo, quedándose con el Olimpo._

_Por cierto, quizás hayan notado que en este capítulo escribí Crono y Chronos, y no, no fue un error de tipeo, fue intencional. Por ahí leí que Crono y Chronos eran dos dioses diferentes, que comúnmente se asocian a uno mismo. Crono sería el titán creador del mundo, padre de Zeus, mientras que Chronos es el dios del tiempo, en este caso, el dios protector de Sailor Plut. Por eso la diferencia en este texto, aunque en ningún momento he mencionado que eran dos dioses diferentes, y tampoco estoy segura de que lo haré más adelante (creo que primero prefiero averiguar más), pero dejo esto planteado por aquí por si acaso más adelante quiero hacer esa distinción._

_Bien, hasta aquí la clase de historia antigua _😂_, espero no haberlos aburrido._

_Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, aunque nuestras protagonistas aparecieron poco, necesitaba ahondar en los detalles de la historia y está fue la mejor manera que en encontré. A decir verdad, tenía un capítulo 10 completamente diferente, pero no me convenció en lo absoluto, por eso lo eliminé y comencé de cero, ¡y quedó así! Espero no haberlos confundido. Aquí comencé a contarles un poco de la trama original de este fic, la historia de Mokona y como ella quiere acabar con el mundo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando pensé en la idea de cruzar estos dos animés, así que este capítulo es uno de los más importantes, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aún queda un capítulo clave, la segunda idea que se me ocurrió en una de mis ataques de inspiración. No ocurren seguido, hay que aprovechar._

_Pues, aquí sí que creo que se responden varias preguntas, pero aún quedan interrogantes que iremos develando muy pronto. _

_¡En el próximo capítulo se desatará la verdadera catástrofe! ¡No se lo pierdan!_


	11. Torre Tokio

**Capítulo XI**

"**Torre Tokio"**

_**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. En capítulos anteriores ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_***°•**__ Usagi y Rei son advertidas, a través de sus sueños, de que el fin del mundo está cerca._

_***°• **__Hikaru, Umi y Fuu conocen las verdaderas identidades de las Sailor. Pero las Sailor desconfían de ellas._

_***°•**__ Gurú Clef le cuenta a Umi que existe una conexión muy profunda entre la Tierra y____Céfiro. También le revela que sus poderes existen independientemente del mundo en el que se encuentren._

_***°•**__ Rei presencia la apertura del portal en la Torre Tokio, justo en el momento en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu regresan a Tokio._

_***°•**__ Ferio y Ascot se encuentran en la Tierra para unirse a la batalla que han de enfrentar las Guerreras Mágicas._

_***°• **__Latis decide ir a Mundo Místico a buscar al primer Mago Supremo, él único que puede responder sus interrogantes._

_***°• **__La tensión entre las guardianas de Céfiro y de la Tierra sigue en aumento. _

_***°•**__ Mientras, los poderes de nuestras guerreras están fuera de control, ¿de verdad son capaces de desatar catástrofes sin igual?_

_***°• **__Mokona es, en realidad, una poderosa diosa, creadora de Céfiro y de la Tierra, que busca acabar con la humanidad que tanto daño le está provocando al mundo que ella misma creó. ¿De verdad la única alternativa para nuestro mundo es que la raza humana se extinga?_

_¡ADVERTENCIA! Este capítulo incluye contenido lemon, no apto para menores de 18. El que avisa no traiciona, vos decidís si querés continuar leyendo._

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

Despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Las pesadillas habían vuelto. Se sentó en el tatami. Entonces reparó en los ojos achinados que la miraban, frente de ella. Sonrió, feliz de volver a verla.

-¡Mokona!- dijo aliviada. La criatura saltó sobre sus piernas y ella la abrazó. - ¡Haz vuelto! Estaba preocupada por ti…- Al tocarla, una imagen llegó a su mente, la imagen de un mundo destruido por la avaricia humana. Un enorme desierto con enormes montañas de basura se alzaba ante sus ojos, sin vida, sin esperanzas. Entonces recordó su sueño. "Los tres talismanes… es la única manera de salvar a este mundo de su cruel destino", eso decía la voz en su sueño. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que su amiga le había contado el día anterior. ¿Destrucción? Acaso aquella voz quería decirle que la única manera de salvar a su mundo era extinguiendo al ser humano. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Mokona? ¿Qué buscas? - Mokona saltó de sus brazos y comenzó a dar un paseo por su habitación, al ritmo de una canción en su peculiar idioma. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Hikaru. Tal parecía que ella no entendía una palabra de lo que le decía. Sonrió. Claro que Mokona no sabía de lo que hablaba. Ella no sabía de esos sueños y, mucho menos, de la historia que Umi les había contado. ¿Acaso sería cierto? Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. No podía permitirse flaquear en un momento como este, después de todo, ella era la líder, ella era la fuerte. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al tocador, se daría un baño y comenzaría su día. Fue cuando el medallón que siempre llevaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar. Detuvo su marcha y lo tomo con ambas manos. – Latis…- susurró. - ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo? - Mokona la observaba desde lejos. ¿Acaso él ya lo sabía? ¿Acaso él era capaz de intervenir para cambiar el destino de la guerrera?

Una inusitada nostalgia envolvió a Hikaru. ¿Por qué Latis no estaba allí? ¿Por qué Ascot y Ferio sí? ¿Acaso ellos sabían algo? ¿Acaso Gurú Clef sabía?

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Unos sutiles golpecitos en la ventada la sacaron de sus sueños. Abrió los ojos confundida. Creyó que aquel sonido había sido parte de su sueño, pero allí estaba otra vez: unos sutiles golpecitos en su ventana. Se levantó de prisa y corrió hacia ella. Al correr las cortinas verde manzana, se encontró con el moreno rostro del príncipe cefiriano. Se echó hacia atrás del susto, antes de reaccionar y abrir la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ferio?- dijo molesta. El joven, de un salto, ingresó a la habitación para luego callar a su amada con un tierno beso en los labios. Beso que ella no pudo evitar corresponder. Y hubiera continuado besándolo hasta la eternidad de no haber recordado el atuendo que llevaba en ese momento. Se separó de él de repente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él sonrió y la miró pícaramente, de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puesto su pijama, un short bien cortito y una musculosa algo suelta, ambos en color blancos, con estampado de flores rosas. La mirada inquisidora del príncipe hizo que se sonrojara aún más. - ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte al cuarto de una dama? - Él volvió a sonreír.

-Descuida... tus padres acaban de salir. - dijo, mientras la rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Acaso había estado espiando? ¿Acaso había esperado que sus padres se vayan? Miró el reloj en su mesa de luz. Apenas daban las 9 de la mañana. Probablemente sus padres hayan ido al templo, algo que solían hacer todos los domingos, ya que era el único día que contaban con algo de tiempo. Y sabía que su hermana no había dormido en casa. Todos los sábados se quedaba a dormir en casa de su novio y volvía el domingo al anochecer. De modo que estaban solos. Por alguna razón eso la puso muy nerviosa. - ¡Lo siento! - dijo Ferio, con sus manos juntas. Con sólo ver su rostro sabía muy bien que estaba molesta. - Sólo quería invitarte a dar una vuelta... cómo es domingo y no tienes clases, pensé que podríamos divertirnos... Me encantaría llevarte a algún lado, pero ya vez que aquí no tengo dinero... Quizás debería conseguir algún trabajo... Podría pedirle a la señora Ryuzaki que me emplee en su casa...- rascó su cabeza, nervioso. Fuu rio. El donjuán nervioso. Eso sí que era una novedad. - ¡Oye! ¿Qué es gracioso? - Lo observó con detalle. De repente, la vergüenza que había sentido por su atuendo desapareció. Él se veía tan bien como un chico común y corriente. Por momentos, soñaba que él no era el príncipe de un mundo lejano, el príncipe que necesitaba desesperadamente una esposa para asumir al trono. Y todo parecía perfecto. Su amor era perfecto. Si todo fuera tan sencillo. Pero no. Amarlo significaba tener que elegir entre su mundo y el otro, entre su familia y él, entre su vida como una mujer normal o ser la reina y soberana de un mundo entero.

-Te ves muy tierno cuando estas nervioso. - dijo acercándose a él. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos y besó sus labios. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así de simples? ¿Por qué no podía vivir el momento sin pensar en que pasará después? Separó sus labios de los de los del joven y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió. Él la tomó de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le quitaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

-Tú provocas ese efecto en mi...- respondió con una sonrisa que a la rubia la derritió por dentro. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la de ella. Tenía tanta sed de sus labios, tantas ganas de su cuerpo. Tantas veces había deseado tenerla. Pero... quizás no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado.

Ella metió sus dedos entre los cabellos verdes del joven a medida que el beso se convertía en apasionado. Él despertaba en ella tantos sentimientos, sentimientos que jamás pensó que tendría. Él la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que sus partes íntimas rocen. Así pudo sentir la excitación del príncipe a través de sus pantalones. Sintió como las manos inquietas del príncipe bajaban por su espalda, hasta llegar a posarse en sus nalgas. Eso la hizo temblar. Aunque no supo si era de miedo o de placer. Él lo notó. Enseguida retiró sus manos y, lentamente, separó sus labios de los de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y los enfocó en los suyos.

-Lo siento... Fuu, no quiero—Ella volvió a besarlo, acallando sus labios. No quería que se detuviera, realmente no quería. Ya no quería pensar en el mañana, en lo que pasará después. No quería pensar en el momento en que tuviera que elegir, pensar en si podría dejar todo atrás para convertirse en su reina. Sólo quería pensar en el ahora, en lo mucho que deseaba sus labios, su cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarse, retrocedieron lentamente hasta toparse con la cama. Ella se recostó suavemente, mientras él quedaba sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus manos para no rosarla. Sus ojos miel se posaron en las esmeraldas de ella. Ya no aguantaba los deseos de hacerla suya, pero no quería presionarla, no quería hacer nada que la pusiera incómoda. - Fuu... ¿estás segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida... Te amo, Ferio...- Ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Él sonrió, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, antes de volver a besarla con desesperación. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de su remera, llegando así a sus pechos, los cuales acarició con delicadeza. Mientras, ella se terminaba de desbrochar la camisa de él y acariciaba su fuerte espalda con sus manos. Pronto, su ropa pasó a ser un estorbo para sus ardientes deseos. Él se quitó su camisa, lanzándola al suelo, para luego hacer lo mismo con la remera de ella. Volvió a sus labios, para besarlos nuevamente. Luego, comenzó a besar su cuello. Eso hizo que a la rubia se le erice la piel. Demasiados deseos contenidos. De a poco, fue bajando desde su cuello hasta sus senos, dejando un rastro con sus lamidos. Un gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de la rubia cuando el joven rey atrapó su pezón con su boca. Eso terminó de enloquecerlo. Ya no podía ni quería esperar más. Con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo de su princesa, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. La miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso para lo que estaba por hacer. La respuesta de la rubia fue un pasional beso en los labios. Eso fue suficiente para que sus pantalones y su ropa interior tuvieran el mismo destino que su remera. Luego desabrochó sus jeans para liberar su excitación. Volvió a besar sus labios, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla suavemente, cuidando de no hacerle daño. Unos cuantos movimientos bastaron para propinarles los momentos de placer más intensos. ¿Cómo harían para separarse ahora que se habían vuelto uno?

Exhausto, se recostó a su lado. Jamás en su vida imaginó que podía llegar a amar con tanta intensidad. Si ya sentía que no podía vivir sin ella, ¿cómo haría para volver a su mundo después de semejante demostración de amor? Volteó su rostro para verla una vez más. Y su mirada miel se entrecruzó con esos ojos verdes que tanto lo enloquecían. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Mejor que nunca...- respondió ella.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

-Dime por qué me has seguido – dijo, fríamente, la guerrera, mientras permanecía sentada en una banca del parque, dándole la espalda. El joven, tímidamente, salió de detrás del roble que lo había mantenido oculto, a su entender. Claro, aquel roble podía esconder su físico, no su esencia, esa que era imposible de esconder ante sus poderes.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó sentándose junto a quien era su tesoro más preciado.

-Desde que salí de casa…- él sonrió. Ella mantenía su semblante serio y su mirada enfocada en el horizonte, en el lugar donde apenas unas horas antes, había salido el sol. Se veía tan hermosa.

-Lo siento… Siento haberte incomodado…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?… - volvió a preguntar ella, como aquella vez, cuando la salvó de morir a manos de aquel monstruo. Enseguida él entendió que no se refería a porque la había seguido hasta allí.

-Porque prometí que siempre te protegería…- respondió casi sin pensarlo. Entonces ella volteó a verlo por primera vez. Su mirada inquisidora lo hizo sonrojarse. Aquellos ojos tan expresivos. Se había sorprendido por su respuesta. Pero, a la vez, se había sentido alagada. Por primera vez en su vida sentía deseos de que él continúe, que le diga más, que intente confesarle sus sentimientos, o besarla. Pero, a su pesar, él no se animó a hacerlo. Sabía muy bien sus sentimientos por el viejo mago, que también era su maestro. Por eso, se conformaba sólo con protegerla, con verla feliz. Guardó silencio. Se perdió en esos profundos ojos azules que tanto lo cautivaban.

-Entonces… Clef lo sabe…- concluyó la joven. Su afirmación le causó escalofríos. Había prometido a su maestro no decirle a ella. Pero ¡claro! Inevitablemente ella lo adivinaría. Después de todo, además de ellas, él era el único que podía abrir el portal. Notó la tristeza en sus ojos, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos, algo que la hacía sentirse triste.

-Él... él me pidió que te protegiera. - respondió Ascot, con su mirada fija en el suelo. - Significas mucho para él...- Umi presionó sus puños contra sus rodillas.

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor... Sé que no es así… El sólo me ve como a una niña… ¿de qué otra forma podría verme? Es lo que soy, una niña mimada y caprichosa que siempre lo ha tenido todo en la vida. – Ascot notó que los ojos de Umi se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que ya no pudo evitar que rodaran por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se puso de pie enfrente de ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Umi… tú eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido… Eres dulce y tierna, siempre te preocupas por tus amigos… ¡Has arriesgado tu vida por salvarnos muchas veces! - Umi se puso de pie. Notó sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía lo que él sentía, lo sabía muy bien y, por primera vez en su vida, no quería huir de él, ni cambiar el tema para evitar que pase lo que durante tanto tiempo había tratado de evitar.

-Ascot… yo…- Ascot la tomó de los hombros con ambas manos. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que invadía su corazón? Él era tan dulce, tan tierno, siempre estaba ahí para cuidarla, para apoyarla. Y además era tan guapo. Pero, era su amigo, lo quería como a un amigo ¿o no?

-Él es un tonto, no es capaz de darse cuenta la maravillosa mujer que se pierde. - Umi sonrió. Él la hacía sentir tan bien. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Aun le dolía lo que había pasado con Clef. Algunas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de sus ojos. Él se sorprendió ante su actitud, la abrazó con fuerza. Tenía tantos deseos de decirle cuanto la amaba, de besarla, de acariciarla. Pero no era el momento, no era su momento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era estar ahí para ella.

Umi se sobresaltó de repente. Se separó de él y observó hacia la Torre Tokio. Desde ese parque podía verse gran parte de la cúpula

-Ascot...- dijo. Ascot observó hacia allí también. Entonces pudo verlo. La luz dorada saliendo del lugar. Era algo tenue, pero allí estaba.

-El portal...-dijo

ஐ..

El fuego sagrado se alborotó. Otra vez esa extraña sensación. Esa presencia. Algo no estaba bien. Interrumpió sus oraciones y corrió hacia la entrada del tempo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver aquella luz.

-Otra vez...- susurró, mientras Fobos y Deimos revoloteaban alterados alrededor de ella.

ஐ..

Un rayo cayó sobre la cima de la torre y, como si su pararrayos no estuviera allí, la electricidad recorrió toda su estructura de metal. La gente a su alrededor entró en pánico, muchos de los que estaban junto a los ventanales sintieron la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos y cayeron inconscientes al gélido suelo. Observó buscando el origen de aquella presencia que sentía tan familiar. Era un ataque, sin dudas. Ella sabía que estaba allí. ¿Qué era lo que ella pretendía? El portal se cerró bruscamente. Sintió un fuerte estruendo y no dudó en que debía salir de allí. La torre parecía estar cediendo a la enorme de cantidad de poder que recaía sobre ella. Levantó su espada en alto, rogando que sus poderes no lo hayan abandonado en ese mundo tan terrenal. Pero sus poderes existían más allá de los mundos, aun en lugares tan inhóspitos como la Tierra o Autozam. El caballo alado ingresó por uno de los ventanales, rompiendo el cristal a su paso. La idea de pasar desapercibido ya no era de importancia, había sido todo lo cauteloso que había podido ser, pero ella lo había notado. Y, al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie más se interponga en sus planes. Se subió al caballo y salió por la ventana rota, con la esperanza de encontrarla y así evitar que más gente inocente siga padeciendo por sus caprichos. Rodeó la torre siguiendo su presencia, sin dudas ella estaba allí, pero ¿dónde? ¿Por qué no podía verla? El estruendo volvió a sentirse. Observó la torre. No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

ஐ..

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido. Llevó ambas manos a su frente. El medallón que Latis le había regalado, comenzó a brillar y a flotar, hasta quedar por fuera de su camisa, a la altura de su mentón. Lo observó asustada. No podía tratarse más que de un mal presagio. El brillo se intensificó ente sus ojos, entonces, la piedra que llevaba el medallón se partió en mil pedazos.

Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su corazón se llenó de tristeza y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Como impulsada por ese presentimiento, corrió hacia el jardín y observó hacia el norte. Desde su casa no podía verse la Torre Tokio, pero su corazón le decía que algo estaba pasando allí.

ஐ..

Corrió hacia la vereda de su casa. Él fue tras ella. Ambos habían podido sentirlo. Otro rayo volvió a caer sobre la cima de la torre, ante sus incrédulos ojos. Fue todo lo que la resistente estructura de metal pudo soportar. La torre se partió en dos desde la punta hasta la cima. Ese no era un rayo como cualquier otro. La torre había resistido huracanes y los peores terremotos de la historia de la humanidad, y seguía de pie, como fiel testigo de las catástrofes más grandes de la ciudad.

Observó la cima de la torre caer. La piel se le estremeció. Jamás en su vida había imaginado ser testigo de semejante catástrofe. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. A su alrededor, las personas salían a las veredas, observando, incrédulos, como el emblemático monumento se desplomaba en cuestión de segundos. Así debió haberse sentido la caída de las Torres Gemelas en manos terroristas. ¿Había algo de similitud? ¿Tokio estaba siendo atacado por grupos terroristas? ¿O era sólo una inclemencia del clima? De algo estaba segura, lo que sea que fuera, debía ser algo muy poderoso para acabar con tan impetuosa construcción.

¿Y el portal? Su energía se había agotado, no era como las otras veces que simplemente se cerraba a la espera de que alguien lo vuelva abrir. Más bien, se sentía como aquella vez, hacía dos años, cuando tres heroínas volvían a la Tierra tras haber salvado un mítico mundo lejano.

-No puede ser...- susurró. Entonces se sintió desvanecer. Hubiera caído redonda al suelo, de no ser sujetada por los fuertes brazos de su apuesto príncipe. Él la abrazó con fuerza. Pudo sentir su calidez.

-Fuu... ¡Fuu! Contesta... ¿estás bien?

-Ferio... el portal...- alcanzó a decir, antes de perder la conciencia. Un fuerte y frio viento los rodeó. Las ráfagas comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre ellos, trayendo consigo grandes nubarrones negros. Parecía que se avecinaba una intensa tormenta.

.

.

•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

.

La televisión japonesa no dejaba de transmitir imágenes de la tragedia en el centro de Tokio. Las imágenes ya recorrían el mundo. La torre se había desplomado casi por completo, quedando sólo hierros retorcidos en sus bases. Los trabajos de rescate habían comenzado de inmediato, buscando sobrevivientes entre los escombros. Mucha gente había alcanzado a salir del monumento, a tiempo para evitar la tragedia. Pero muchos quedaron atrapados entre los escombros. Era domingo en Japón. Día libre de colegio y trabajo, por eso mucha gente aprovechaba para pasear y la Torre Tokio solía ser un lugar muy elegido. Además, claro, los turistas. La torre era gran atractivo turístico, por eso siempre había mucha gente visitándola. Aunque la catástrofe hubiera sido más grande de no haberse dado en las primeras horas de la mañana.

La TV estaba encendida en la tradicional casa Shidou, con uno de los tantos canales de noticias sintonizado. Umi, Fuu y Ferio permanecían de rodillas alrededor de la mesa principal, mientras Ascot permanecía de pie junto a la puerta que daba al parque y Hikaru caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro de la habitación. El noticiero daba ahora el pronóstico del tiempo. Para colmo de males, los radares indicaban de se avecinaba un huracán, hecho climático al que los japoneses estaban acostumbrados, pero que no dejaba de ser extraño en esa época del año. Los vientos aumentaban cada vez más su velocidad y las lluvias comenzaban a azotar la ciudad. Y con semejante tormenta acercándose, nadie sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían continuar los trabajos de rescate.

Umi seguía preguntándose si, acaso, aquel huracán que se avecinaba había sido provocado por ellas mismas, por sus corazones preocupados y entristecidos al sentir la energía del portal desvanecerse. Pero nadie había dicho palabra durante ¿Minutos? ¿horas? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que todos se habían reunido en casa de Hikaru.

-Ya cambien esas caras…- dijo Ascot, desde la entrada, tratando de romper con el eterno silencio. - Quizás el portal solo se haya cerrado temporalmente. Sólo será cuestión de que vuelvan a unir sus fuerzas para abrirlo nuevamente. - Hikaru detuvo su marcha, ante aquella muestra de optimismo del joven mago. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas. No estaba segura de que, realmente, el portal se hubiera cerrado para siempre. Pero si estaba segura de que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Estaba cerrado, podía sentirlo. Quizás algún día se volviera a abrir, pero estaba cerrado. Así había estado durante todo un año, después de que le diera a Céfiro el poder para gobernarse por sí mismo y ni siquiera tenía idea de porque se había vuelto a abrir tiempo después.

-Tú también pudiste sentirlo… Ascot. - dijo sin despegar su mirada del parqué. - Eres muy lindo al intentar levantarnos el ánimo… pero tú, al igual que nosotras, sabes muy bien que está cerrado y que no depende de nosotras volver a abrirlo. - Umi y Fuu la observaron en silencio. Hikaru había puesto en palabras lo que ellas sentían. Ascot no se animó a refutar su afirmación. Era cierto, él también podía sentirlo. Hikaru tomó con ambas manos el medallón que aún llevaba colgado en su cuello y se lo quitó. Con su mano derecha lo tomó por la cadena y lo puso a la vista de todos. Luego de sostenerlo durante algunos segundos, en los que se balanceó suavemente ante ellos, lo colocó sobre la mesa. Los demás se sorprendieron el verlo. - Se hizo añicos en el mismo momento en que la energía del portal desapareció… La primera vez que volvimos el medallón simplemente volvió con Latis… pero esta vez… Quizás, que esté aquí, significa que el lazo entre la Tierra y Céfiro aún existe… O quizás… se ha roto, así como se rompió ese lazo…- concluyó. Fuu tapó su rostro con sus manos. Ya no pudo contener sus ganas de llorar. Ferio la abrazó con dulzura, entonces ella recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro. Los demás guardaron silencio.

Afuera, el viento se hizo aún más intenso. Las copas de los árboles golpearon con fuerza la construcción, haciéndose sentir aún con el sonido de la televisión encendida. Los noticieros pedían a la población que no salga de sus casas a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. La tormenta estaba cerca. Umi se puso de pie alarmada. Estaba segura de que el viento había aumentado su velocidad en el mismo momento en que Fuu había comenzado a llorar.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Observaban la televisión en silencio. La pantalla estaba dividida. Del lado derecho se mostraban imágenes de los trabajos de rescate en la Torre Tokio, mientras del lado izquierdo una imagen satelital de la tormenta avanzando desde el mar de Japón. Reí estaba segura de que ambos hechos no eran una mera coincidencia. Otra vez, otra vez aquella torre involucrada. Pero esta vez era diferente. La torre ya no estaba. Y esa energía que emanaba, tampoco. ¿Acaso eso era un buen augurio? Esa energía que siempre había sentido como una amenaza, ya no estaba. Pero ¿valía la pena a costa de tantas vidas inocentes? Y ¿acaso realmente la energía que rodeaba la torre era el poder de aquella poderosa amenaza? No estaba segura de eso, no estaba segura de nada.

Se sobresaltó al sentir las palmas de las manos de Minako, golpear contra la mesa de algarroba. La rubia se había puesto de pie y había interrumpido el silencio de aquella sala. Las demás la observaban en silencio. Mientras Mamoru permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada al comedor.

-Esta tormenta… no es algo normal…- dijo, mientras las demás las observaban sin entender demasiado. Ella sí, ella si entendía a que se refería.

-Ella tiene razón… - interrumpió Mamoru. Usagi se apresuró a ponerse de pie. - Está tormenta no tiene su origen en las fuerzas de la Tierra… hay una energía especial en el aire… Una energía que no pertenece a este mundo…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

.

Parada en la cornisa del edificio más alto de los que rodeaban a la Torre Tokio, observaba como los humanos trabajaban arduamente para rescatar a las víctimas de aquella tragedia que ella misma había provocado. Pero él ya estaba en la Tierra. Sabía a quien buscaba. Quizás debería dejar que lo encuentre, después de todo, Apolo no sería capaz de ir en contra de su voluntad. Aunque lo hiciera, el destino ya estaba escrito. Ese mundo hostil debía acabar, para que el Milenio de Plata renazca en la Tierra, bajo un sistema de gobierno similar al de su amado Céfiro. El ser humano estaba destinado a perecer... eran ellos o el mundo que tanto le había costado crear. Observó las nubes negras en el cielo de la ciudad, mientras sus largos cabellos negros danzaban al son de las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Estaba oscuro, casi tanto como en las noches terrestres, pero apenas era mediodía. Le reconfortaba saber lo que la unión de sus poderes era capaz de hacer. Dominar el clima era un don reservado únicamente a los dioses. No en vano ellas eran la reencarnación de sus propios herederos: Rayearth, Ceres, Windom. Ellos habían hecho un gran trabajo protegiendo Céfiro, no como Zeus y sus hermanos. Lo cierto era que ellas aun no eran conscientes de todo ese grandioso poder. La tormenta era consecuencia del lado oscuro de sus corazones, que se había despertado al sentir el portal cerrado. Él día que pudieran crear una tormenta de semejantes dimensiones, estando plenamente conscientes de ellos, ese día estarían listas para cumplir con su destino. El viento giraba en círculos alrededor de ella. Podría dar el toque de gracia para que aquel huracán se convierta en la tormenta perfecta. El comienzo de la destrucción no pasaría desapercibido para el alma de Sailor Saturn. Quizás ayudara a su despertar. Sonrió. Cerró sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos en alto. Una luz dorada la rodeó, un remolino de viento dorado se creó a su alrededor y, luego, subió hacia los cielos. La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, y los vientos alcanzaron velocidades nunca antes vistas.

Los equipos de emergencias se vieron obligados a suspender los trabajos de rescate. La llegada del huracán era inminente, ya no se podía poner a más gente en peligro.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

El viento era cada vez más intenso. Los noticieros daban la voz de alerta. Era hora de buscar un refugio lo más seguro posible. El celular de Fuu comenzó a sonar de repente. Su madre llamaba preocupada para ver en dónde andaba con tremenda tormenta. Los nervios invadieron a la rubia, se puso de pie y se alejó de sus amigos para contestar la llamada. Su madre la ponía nerviosa. Umi volvió a acercarse a la puerta. La lluvia caía copiosamente, eso le hizo estremecer la piel.

-¿Tu madre no te ha llamado?- preguntó Ascot con ternura, acercándose por su espalda. Ella mantuvo su mirada en la tormenta.

-Probablemente crea que estoy encerrada en mí alcoba. Ella no suele prestarme demasiada atención cuando estoy en casa…- dijo fríamente. Eso le sonó algo extraño. ¿Cómo podía ella ni siquiera saber dónde estaba su hija? Había tenido el gusto de tratar con la señora Ryusaaki un par de veces, le parecía una persona muy dulce y atenta, le parecía que amaba con intensidad a su hija. Aunque, claro, en una casa tan grande y con tantos empleados deambulando por ella, era difícil saber que hacían los demás habitantes. - Esto no está bien… tenemos que hacer algo…- Ascot se acercó a la entrada, poniéndose a su lado. El viento cada vez era más fuerte.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer nada… esto no es Céfiro, el clima no depende del corazón.

-Normalmente no… Pero esto… es nuestra culpa…- Ascot abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ceres tenía el poder de dominar las aguas, pero… ¿el clima?

-Umi…- la voz de Hikaru la hizo sobresaltar. Ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja. - También lo siento… Es como aquella vez, el rayo… el fuego… ¿De verdad lo crees? - Umi volvió a mirar la tormenta.

-¿Haz visto como el viento sopla más fuerte? Comenzó en el momento en que Fuu recibió la llamada de su madre. Eso la puso nerviosa, ¿verdad? - Hikaru observó la lluvia. Su corazón estaba inquieto, sus nervios alterados, su cabeza aún dolía. Sabía que no era una idea descabellada, por más de que lo pareciera.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Si los trabajos de rescate se cancelan, ¿qué pasará con toda esa gente que aún está con vida debajo de los escombros?

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Dio una vuelta por los alrededores, montado en su caballo alado. Para su fortuna, los nubarrones lograban camuflarlo. Aun no daba crédito a que lo que sus ojos veían. La destrucción, la tragedia. Si acaso pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a toda esa gente. La lluvia cada vez era más intensa y los vientos apenas le permitían a su caballo mantener su vuelo. Seguía sintiendo su presencia. Ella estaba allí, estaba seguro. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, necesitaba saber porque ella había cerrado el portal, porque había ocasionado tremenda catástrofe. Entonces reparó en aquella silueta, a lo lejos, en la cima de un alto edificio cercano a la torre. Claramente era una mujer, esbelta, de largos cabellos ondulados, que danzaban al son de los fuertes vientos. Se acercó. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa sombría dibujada en sus labios. Eso lo hizo estremecerse. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Observó con sorpresa la gema dorada en su frente. Esa gema tan característica, la reconoció enseguida.

-No puede ser...- dijo para sí mismo. - ¿Mokona?.- La mujer lo miró fríamente. Una luz dorada la rodeó. ¿Acaso pensaba atacarlo? Se apresuró a sacar su espada y ponerse en posición de batalla. Pensó en atacarla, pero no pudo. Después de todo, era Mokona, siempre los había ayudado, siempre había protegido a su mundo. Prefirió esperar a ver qué reacción tenía ella. Entonces, notó que ella desvío su mirada. ¿Acaso había alguien atrás de él? Volteó, creyendo reconocer esa presencia, solo para confirmar de quién se trataba. Allí estaban ellas, llegando al lugar, a bordo de una de las criaturas voladoras de Ascot. La enorme bestia alada hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener su vuelo con semejante tormenta. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió saber que el joven mago haya podido convocar sus criaturas también en ese mundo, después de todo, sabía cuándo poderoso podía llegar a ser.

La tormenta estaba fuera de control, la lluvia no cesaba y el viento era cada vez más intenso. Llegaron al lugar donde yacían los restos de la torre, a bordo de Paliot, la gigantesca criatura alada amiga de Ascot. A lo lejos pidieron divisar a aquella extraña mujer. Jamás en sus vidas la habían visto. Ascot guio su criatura hacia aquel antiguo edificio. Y ellas bajaron a sus espaldas. La mujer volteó al sentir su presencia. Esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- se apresuró a preguntar Umi, mientras la lluvia caía con mayor intensidad. La mujer se vio rodeada por esa intensa luz dorada y comenzó a levitar ante sus ojos. Al despegar sus pies del suelo, pronto, alcanzó una altura considerable, dejando ante los ojos de las guerreras a aquel espadachín montado en su caballo volador. Los ojos de Hikaru se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Latis!- dijo, con cierto desconcierto. Entonces entendió. El brillo inesperado de su medallón. La energía del portal abriéndose, antes de cerrarse inesperadamente, quizás para siempre. Era él. Había sido él.

Una luz dorada salió de la gema que la mujer llevaba en su frente. Su objetivo era aquel espadachín. El caballo logró esquivar el ataque con un rápido movimiento, poniendo así a salvo a su amo. Pero aquel incidente no hizo más que agudizar los sentimientos oscuros en el corazón de Hikaru. Enseguida, las nubes descargaron su carga eléctrica sobre la ciudad.

-¡Hikaru! – intervino el espadachín, entendiendo rápidamente lo que allí estaba sucediendo.- ¡Hikaru, estoy bien! Debes controlar tus sentimientos... - ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Aquella tormenta era producto de sus sentimientos, de sus poderes sin control, de ellas mismas. Las tres habían decidido ir hasta aquel lugar, el lugar en el que la tormenta se había originado, y tratar de detenerla. Jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo allí.

-¡Dragón de agua!- Umi lanzó su poder contra aquella mujer. Pero ella desapareció antes de que la energía del mar de Ceres llegue a ella, y luego apareció a unos cuantos metros de allí. Una poderosa energía la rodeaba. Una vez más, la luz dorada salió de su frente, pero esta vez ellas era el objetivo.

-¡Viento protector!- Fuu reaccionó a tiempo para proteger a sus amigas y a ella misma de aquella poderosa magia. La mujer sonrió. Sus guardianas eran fuertes, lo sabía. Pero sus intenciones no eran hacerles daño. Después de todo, las necesitaba. La tormenta hacia lo suyo, complicando las cosas. A esas horas, las personas estaban refugiadas de la tempestad.

-¡Fuu! ¡Umi! ¡Hikaru! ¡Ustedes pueden con esto! ¡pueden controlar sus poderes! - gritó Ferio, desde el lomo de Paliot, quien seguía sobrevolando el lugar. Podía notar que la confianza en sus propios poderes estaba flaqueando y sentía que necesitaba recordarles los que ellas eran capaces de hacer. - ¡Yo confío en ustedes!

La mujer volvió a lanzar su poder, esta vez contra la criatura voladora y sus tripulantes. Sabía que tan importante eran esos jóvenes para sus guerreras, hacerles daño era la mejor forma de probar sus habilidades. El rayo dorado impactó de lleno contra Paliot, haciendo que volviera a su dimensión, dejando a los jóvenes en caída libre, directo al vacío.

-¡Tornado verde!- alcanzó a reaccionar Fuu, y el viento protector de Windom los rodeó, salvándolos de una muerte segura. El tornado verde los depositó suavemente sobre un edificio cercano.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - preguntó Fuu. Thia rio. Volvió al alzarse sobre los cielos, el viento la rodeó formando un remolino a su alrededor, atrayendo nubes que, con su descarga eléctrica, empezaron a crear rayos. El remolino comenzó a aumentar su circunferencia, manteniéndola a ella en el centro y atrapando a todos con su energía. Sintieron la poderosa energía de Thia en sus cuerpos, como si estuvieran siendo electrocutados.

Su magia era poderosa, como la energía de Rayearth, Ceres y Windom, cuando se funcionaban en uno solo. Hikaru la observó unos segundos, mientras era víctima de su poderío. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar. Ella olía a las praderas de Céfiro, la hacía sentir como en casa. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no estaba usando su poder al máximo? ¿De que, en realidad, si quisiera, pudiera matarlas en cuestión de segundos? Pero ella no quería hacerlo.

-¡Rayo de Júpiter! – La potente voz de la Sailor se hizo sentir en el lugar. El rayo alcanzó a Thia sin darle tiempo de reacción alguna. El rayo de Zeus. Era poderoso. Thia lo sintió en carne propia. Su poder se esfumó, liberando a las guerreras y a los cefirianos. Entonces pudieron verlas. Las Sailor estaban en la cima del edificio de enfrente, listas para luchar.

-Princesa…- dijo Thia con ironía, mientras sus ojos negros como la noche se enfocaban en los profundos ojos azules de Usagi.- ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No esperaba que vinieras! – la voz de la mujer retumbó en la cabeza de Hikaru. Era ella, la mujer de sus sueños.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Tú fuiste la que inició esta tormenta! - la mujer río exageradamente.

-No, mi querida Hikaru… Está maravilla es obra de ustedes… Mis queridas Guerreras Mágicas. - Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eso de "queridas Guerreras Mágicas" le trajo demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos que prefería dejar enterrados, recuerdos de una pequeña niña con los ojos tristes pidiendo su ayuda.

-Lo sabía…- susurro Sailor Venus, a sus amigas. - Sabía que habían sido ellas.

-Es que no… no puede ser...- dijo Usagi, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Aunque debo confesar que he ayudado un poco a que esto sea aún más perfecto. - sonrió, mientras la tormenta no cesaba.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? – intervino Umi. Thia río nuevamente.

-Jamás les haría daño, mis queridas guerreras. - Hikaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella estaba confirmando sus sospechas. Ella no quería dañarlas.

-Hikaru… Fuu… tal vez esta tormenta se haya originado en nuestros corazones… pero yo sé que, del mismo modo, podemos detenerla.

-¿Detenerla? ¿Pero, por qué? Si es tan perfecta…

-No permitiremos que destruyas este mundo… ni que le hagas daño a ella. - interrumpió Venus, llamando así la atención de Thia. - ¡Cadena de amor de Venus! - Venus logró rodear a Thia con su cadena y aprisionarla. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, Thia rompió la cadena en mil pedazos. Luego, enfocó su ataque hacia las Sailor, quienes, dispersándose, lograron esquivarlo.

La batalla se enfocó allí, pero la tormenta dificultaba a las Sailor moverse rápido para esquivar los ataques. Una a una fueron cayendo, merced del poderío de la diosa. Mientras, Latis aprovechó la oportunidad para descender en la terraza del edificio en el que las guerreras se encontraban. Al verlo descender de su caballo, Hikaru corrió hacia él, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego, se fundieron en un tierno beso. Segundos después, Latis se separó de ella y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos

-Hikaru, ustedes pueden detener esta tormenta…- Hikaru afirmó con la cabeza.

-Chicas…- dijo volteando a ver a sus amigas. Umi y Fuu afirmaron también. Las tres cerraron sus ojos, intentando convocar a sus mashin.

Latis observó, en silencio, como la energía del fuego, del mar y del viento rodeaba a cada una de ellas. Pronto vio manifestarse sobre sus cabezas, las figuras del león, ave y el dragón. Ellos estaban allí, seguían conectados a sus descendientes tal como lo habían estado en Céfiro.

Thia sintió la energía de sus hijos y volteó a ver a las guerreras. A esas alturas, ya había derrotado a cada una de las Sailor, que yacían inconscientes. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir en intensidad, los vientos redujeron su velocidad gradualmente, los rayos dejaron de caer sobre la tierra.

-Rayeath… Ceres… Windom… - dijo. Estaba molesta. Sus hijos. Sus propios hijos interviniendo en sus planes. Una deslumbrante luz dorada la rodeó. No iba a permitir que aquel huracán acabará antes de empezar.

En el momento en que ella volteó, Usagi recobró el conocimiento. Como pudo se puso de pie. No estaba dispuesta a perder. Entonces, observó el edificio de enfrente, a las tres jóvenes. Sus siluetas eran similares a las de las jóvenes de su sueño. ¿Acaso era posible? Se le estremeció la piel. Una poderosa energía las rodeaba, como ráfagas de colores. Rojo, azul, verde. Y esas figuras sobre ellas. ¿Acaso esos eran sus poderes? Notó que la lluvia había cesado, que las fuertes ráfagas de viento se habían convertido en una suave brisa, que las nubes habían perdido su carga eléctrica. Aún estaba nublado y oscuro, como si fuera medianoche, siendo aún de día. Pero la tormenta había cesado. Lo habían hecho ellas. La mujer parecía molesta. Iba a atacarlas, se estaba preparando para eso. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que les haga daño, ni que vuelva a crear una tormenta semejante. Jamás lo permitiría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su tiara desapareció, para dar lugar a la medialuna, símbolo de su herencia lunar, de la dinastía de Selene. Su cetro apareció en sus manos.

Una poderosa luz plateada salió de aquel cetro, golpeando a Thia, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Thía sintió el inmenso poder del Cristal de Plata. La princesa, por fin había despertado en esa jovencita. Ese era el verdadero poder de Selene. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se teletransportó a algunos metros del foco del ataque de Serenity, adonde estaría a salvo de la luz lunar. Estaba débil, sus energías habían disminuido demasiado. No podía seguir luchando, no en esas condiciones.

Usagi notó que la mujer había desaparecido, de modo que cesó su poder. La buscó con la mirada, ¿adónde había ido? Estaba segura de que no había logrado derrotarla.

-Esto no se quedará así, princesa...- dijo, manteniendo la distancia. - Volveremos a encontrarnos...- y, sin decir más, volvió a desaparecer.

Las nubes comenzaron a disiparse, permitiendo el paso de la luz del sol. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar las ruinas de la Torre Tokio, ya no quedaban rastros de la enorme tormenta que había amenazado la ciudad.

_**·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•. N/A ·**__**٠**__**•● **__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__** ●•**__**٠**__**·˙˜"*°•**_

_Finalmente, Usagi despertó todo su poder, pero Thia logró huir a tiempo. Estoy segura de que Usagi hubiera podido asesinarla si ella no hubiera huido, ¿o no? Después de todo, Usagi es descendiente directa de Thia, Serenity era nada más y nada menos que su bisnieta. ¡Vaya familia! En el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos al padre de Serenity. Vaya spoiler que me mandé, no debería estar haciendo esto. ¡Hagan de cuenta que no dije nada!_

_Pues sí que me quedó larguito este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció el lemon de nuestra querida guerrera del viento? ¿Se vio muy forzado? La verdad es que no quería terminar esta historia sin ese lemon que le debía a Fuu. Comencé esta historia muy arriba con la sexualidad, (recordarán el cachondeo de esta pareja en el primer capítulo), con toda la intensión de que fuera bastante intensa, pero siento que la historia me llevó por otro lado, la sexualidad y el romance se fue extinguiendo con los capítulos y siento que de aquí en adelante no hay mucho lugar para el romance y la pasión. Por eso quería incluir esa escena como sea. ¿No les pasa que comienzan a escribir con una idea y después terminan escribiendo cosas que realmente no saben de donde salieron? A los que han leído "Destino", quiero pedirles disculpas, porque la escena del lemon quedó bastante parecida a la que escribí para esa historia, creo que tengo problemas de falta de imaginación, siento que debería leer 50 sombras de Grey jajajajaja._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Los espero en el próximo, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
